The Collection
by XOXOSG
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and fic-lets for Teen Wolf. This is just to satisfy myself with certain storylines that have not occurred and ones that may never. Majority of these will be the Stiles/Lydia paring because they are the cutest thing ever. Currently: Back in Action!
1. Perfect

**_The Collection_**

A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and fic-lets for Teen Wolf. This is just to satisfy myself with certain storylines that have not occurred and ones that may never. Majority of these will be the Stiles/Lydia paring because they are the cutest thing ever.

One:

Somewhere in a large building on a very ceremonious and important day Lydia Martin stands alone, in front of a large three-way mirror questioning everything. Was she making the right decision? Was this the right time? Did she look okay? Was the photographer catching this moment of distress? Did she pick the right dress? Was the wedding party in their correct corresponding outfits? She huffed out a heavy breath. She knew she was going to have to hide this worried look on her face when Allison returned to the room with her overwhelmingly fantastic gown. She stared at her white underwear and bra clad petite frame, she tried to smooth out her face and relax, but every time she did her brow furrowed even more. Her face began to tense that tears began lightly streaming down her face.

"Okay I have the dress Lydia…oh my gosh Lydia what's wrong? What happened?" Allison shrieked as she abandoned the white dress on an empty chair. Lydia turned to face her. "Lydia stop this now, the more you cry the more were going to have to fix your make up." Allison gripped her friend's shoulders.

"No nothing happened…I just…I just" She felt so bad questioning everything. "I just don't know if this is the right time, the right place. Is this too soon?" She sat down on a nearby couch in the small waiting room of the venue and looked up at her friend for an honest answer. Her friend walked over and took a seat next to her.

"You love him don't you?" Allison asked in all seriousness.

"Well…of course. It's not him I'm questioning. I'm just worried that this is all rushed and not the right time or place."

"Lydia you are in a great place at a great time. No time is going to be better. You're both basically fresh out of college with jobs already. This is just perfect, there's no other way to say it." Lydia smiled softly thinking about her fiancé had found a job at an office building working with computer graphics she had no idea what he did exactly but he loved it. She had just been recruited to a local family practice as a general practitioner. So far she loved every bit of it. She had to nod her head in agreement.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking this." Lydia said softly, still trying to calm herself down.

"And that's okay you're allowed to do that. It is a big deal; you're allowed to feel anxious. It's one hundred percent normal." Allison's words offered much comfort. "Do you feel better now?" Lydia nodded her head and wiped her eyes dry. "Okay then we better hurry up, we need to get you in this dress and re-do your make up. And from now on, happy tears only."

"Alright I think I can handle that." Lydia said standing and walking back to the gigantic mirror. She took a deep breath as Allison walked over with the dress.

"So you're ready now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Allison helped Lydia get the dress situated and her make up fixed. The whole time Lydia was a calm as she could make herself. She made sure her bridesmaids and groomsmen were all prepared. The wedding party consisted of her father's seven year old step daughter as the flower girl, Allison as the maid of honor, a friend from college as a bridesmaid, and much to her displeasure Erica as well (her fiancé said it was the _right _thing to do). She had just rolled her eyes and went along with it. The best man was Scott of course and two groomsmen Isaac and a goofy college friend.

Lydia was suddenly extremely ready for this. Her good friends had just gone down the aisle and she was there with her dad waiting to enter. He leaned over to her.

"You still have time to run you know?" Her dad and her definitely had their rough patches after her parents' divorce but she had managed to reconnect over the past several years and they were back on good terms, not perfect but good. She knew he knew she wasn't going to back out of this because of who it was but maybe because anxiety sometimes got the better of her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. It was bittersweet though, the last time she would be with him as an unmarried girl. But she would still always be his first little, perfect girl.

"Dad, I'm not running."

"I know." He said just as the music started and she knew it was her cue to enter. She and her dad took a long, deep breath before the doors opened.

All eyes were on her. The room was only filled with about one hundred and fifty people but all of them were looking right at her. It made her nervous but beautiful all at the same time. But she barely noticed because she was looking at him looking at her in the most loving way possible, adoration and shock spread across his face. Everyone knew she was beautiful but he truly knew that inside and out she was perfect, he always had.

He was never the kid with the most friends or the most popularity, he was all around clumsy, goofy, and average looking but in the moment that Lydia stepped up to the alter and grabbed his hand smiling, he knew he was the luckiest person in the world. Stiles Stilinski was about to achieve everything he ever wanted out of life. It was the most perfect day of his life.


	2. Finally

Two:

Author's Note: Review please! The more you do, the more I write!

Chapter Note: This just an overview of their wedding day and just some things that were going through their minds. There is some dialogue but its mostly just a day-dreamy overview I conjured up in my mind! Hope you like it, I really do! :)

The day was absolutely perfect from there on out and she kicked herself for ever doubting and questioning her decision earlier in the day. As she was participating in the festivities and having the time of her young life she silently vowed to never tell Stiles of the doubts she had experienced. She knew they were petty and insignificant. But she knew Stiles and he would work himself up and wonder if she was questioning her decision in choosing him. He had always treated her so well and it was always hard for him to grasp the fact that she ever decided to date him, let alone marry him. She knew if she told him he would just feel insecure. There was no need to take such action because her worrying had been over details that didn't include him.

Standing at the alter pledging herself to this wonderful man was something she was trying to really appreciate. She tried her best to commit every little detail to memory so she would always know the greatness and wonderment she felt on this magical day. His eyes were so perfectly brown, brought out by the mauve tie and boutonniere placed on his shoulder. She was so glad she had gone with purple for the accent color. His smile made his whole face light up, he was looking at her in complete awe, like there was no one else in the entire world, let alone the room. She smiled in bashfulness grasping unto one another's hands with a seemingly unbreakable force. When it finally got to the vows the both of them spoke them with such honesty and adoration for one another, everyone in the room knew that this would be a love that would last. Everything was done with perfection, their best friend's handing off the rings. It was just so right. It was finally time for the best part of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your beautiful bride." The priest announced. The newlyweds smiled at each other in the most loving way. Stiles leaned in and gently cupped her cheek and gave her an adoring, romantic, and chaste kiss as the whole room erupted in cheers and applause. After the kiss Stiles raised is fist in a cinematic, cliché, "I got the girl" kind of way.

"I love you so much Stiles." Lydia said with deep conviction as she looked into her new husband's eyes.

"I love you too, Lyd." He said taking and squeezing her hand as they descended the alter and made their way back up the aisle.

The day and everything about it felt absolutely magical. It felt so amazing to be surrounded by their closest friends and family celebrating the fact that they were finally together. From the ceremony they took the traditional wedding photos with the wedding party and with each other. The ones of just each other were so perfect and intimate; they hardly needed any guiding for the poses. After the majority of the posed, formal pictures were taken the wedding party and the newlyweds were announced by the hired DJ before entering the reception hall.

"And now for the first time as a married couple I would like to announce the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Stiles Stilinksi!" His stomach fluttered at knowing she was finally his and that he would never have to worry about losing her. The entered through a large set of double doors, embracing the room filled with applause. He leaned over and kissed her for the full effect, the room went even crazier. It felt good to know that everyone was excited, supportive, and happy for the young couple.

Dinner went along fine and so did their first dance together. It evoked so much emotion for the two of them as expected. Early on in high school she would never have guessed she would have dated or been interested in Stiles, let alone get married to him. That really all changed though and now she couldn't imagine not having dated him or loving him. She didn't always know how important he would be to her but she was glad she finally realized. For Stiles however, he always knew. Being in his arms for their first dance was just so grand. Every word of the song they chose fit so perfectly for them.

The hardest part for Lydia was that she could have her father-daughter dance, but Stiles couldn't have one with his mother. The whole time she had planned the wedding she kept thinking about how his mother wouldn't be there to enjoy it. She hated it so much and she would have done anything to let him be able to dance with his mother. Honestly he didn't seem to mind, he insisted on not talking about it, she knew it was a sore subject so she never tried to dwell on it. Maybe all of one time she had gotten him to open up about it and it had been hard. As much as he let it not bother him she just really hoped he was in control of the emotions and she hoped that he knew he could tell her anything he ever wanted or needed to. Even if he did it was still hard watching him stand with his father while she was dancing with hers. She knew how much she loved her parents (even if they irritated her during their divorce) and she couldn't imagine losing one at such a young age and not being able to dance with them. It was just upset and frustrated that she couldn't fix it. Scott did however, lend his mom to Stiles so he could at least have someone that was close to him in some way. Lydia had talked to Mrs. McCall who had graciously agreed. It wasn't the same but it was a close second, both Stiles and Lydia had really appreciated it.

The night still progressed onward on a happy note. The best man and maid of honor toasts were spectacular. Allison's was on the serious side, and of course Scott took the comedic route. He talked about how long Stiles had been chasing after her and wanting to be with her. Because it was Scott there were obviously somewhat sexual jokes but all in all it was still pretty tasteful and nice. Allison's was about how she never saw Stiles as Lydia's type but that he had made her the happiest. All in all both of the speeches were very meaningful and honest. Stile's dad gave a really emotionally evoking speech about how proud of Stiles he was and all of his accomplishments, it was extremely heartfelt. She even saw Stiles tear up when his dad brought up his mother. She had only seen Stiles cry a handful of times, she especially remembered him crying the only time they had ever broken up. It was early in college over something stupid and it didn't last long, but she knew by the tears in his eyes that he loved her and couldn't stand to think about losing her. His made a joke or two to lighten the mood but still it was very true. She was so happy he had made the speech for Stiles' sake.

Later on they cut their elegant wedding cake and being Stiles he had to smash the cake in her face. The old, self-absorbed Lydia back in high school would have be highly annoyed at these antics, but the new Lydia that really was her all along had been brought out by Stiles over the years. He was glad that he was able to bring back the Lydia he had been in love with since the third grade, before her popularity got in the way. The improved, new Lydia was different. And this Lydia took an even bigger piece of cake and shoved it in her new husband's face. He laughed as he pulled her into a kiss, the photographer catching every moment of the event.

As the night wound down and dinner and dessert was consumed the dance floor became very lively. Stiles' goofy side was brought out as he danced oddly with Scott; they were as good and as weird of friends as they had been in high school. Lydia, Allison, and all of their friends danced like crazy drunk people, which most of them were. Her face hurt from the constant smile that was plastered across her face. Lydia had to use the bathroom once, Allison helped her as part of her maid of honor duties as awkward as it was they both laughed the whole time. Lydia was grateful for all of the help her friend did through the day with getting ready and carrying her train anywhere she went the entire night. Allison really didn't mind because she knew Lydia would be doing the same thing for her soon enough. When the girls returned it was time to throw the bouquet. Allison of course caught it and squealed along with Lydia. Stiles patted his friend on the back, who looked slightly nervous but he knew Scott would love to make Allison his, officially.

The night came to a close during one last slow dance between the bride and groom and some of the other guests. They did the fun dances and the emotional ones, but this one was just relaxing. They had made their rounds to all of their relatives and friends catching up with them and thanking them for coming and had finally ended up back in each other's arms. The photographer was capturing the final moments of the night. Her head resting on his shoulder was quite reminiscent as their first dance ever together in high school.

"Did you have a good time?" Stiles asked his new bride.

"Of course I did. I love you so much." She whispered into his hear and kissed his neck.

"I love you too, baby."

"Did _you_ have a good time?" She asked.

"The best time. Seriously this has been the best day of my life." He kissed her forehead.

"Well hopefully it gets even better." She said looking up at him and winking.

"Lydia Martin, are you trying to seduce me?" He teased.

"Well actually it's Lydia _Stilinski_." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "And what if am?"

"My bad." He smirked; already glad to say her new last name, his last name. "And if you are I might just have to take up on it." He said grabbing her closer and laughing.

"Stiles! Don't ruin that dress with your sex drive! If you do I will rip you apart!" Allison yelled across the room, pointing at him, Scott and his father laughed. Luckily the guests that would be offended had left for the night. The remaining twenty or so were all close family or friends, nothing to really worry about. Stiles immediately let go of Lydia, not wanting Allison to kill him.

"She's not joking, you know?" Lydia giggled. Allison had made her way over to the two.

"If you're ready to go I'll help you out so nothing happens to this gorgeous dress." Lydia nodded, and went with her friend to change into a short white dress with nice things underneath.

"I'll meet you in the hotel room!" Stiles called as they were walking away with a big smile taking over his face.


	3. Excitement

Author's Note: Super excited for you to read and review! I love it so much! Please, please, please keep the reviews coming!

Three:

It was a chilly, dreary, late October Friday, just about the time the leaves were changing and the air was becoming crisper. It had been a little over a year since Stiles and Lydia's wedding. Stiles was still at work but Lydia was lounging on the couch of their quaint home, enjoying all of the free time her 8am-3pm job offered her. She had been feeling under the weather lately lying on the couch in her cozy socks, leggings, tank top, and one of Stiles' old sweatshirts under a large blanket watching mindless reality television was exactly what she needed. She knew it wasn't the common cold that had gotten her run down though.

Stiles pulled into his driveway in a newer, more ecological and economical version of a Jeep. He saw Lydia's car and silently wished for his wife to start feeling better. Whatever she had caught has come one suddenly earlier in the week, he wanted her to get better as soon as possible. He hated to see Lydia down and run out, although he loved any chance he got that he could take care of her. She was so cute when she was sick and he couldn't help but wait on her hand and foot, she could easily take advantage of that but she was reasonable.

Stiles entered the front door, took off his coat and shoes and placed his keys and wallet on the side table in the small foyer. "Lydia, I'm home." He announced to his wife who averted her eyes and peered over the couch smiling at him.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked kissing him after he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Really good, I got a lot done. How was yours?"

"It was great, as always. So what were you thinking for dinner tonight?" She asked, suddenly feeling ravenous.

"Well if you're feeling better we could go out to eat if you'd like." Stiles offered.

"Please, could we? I am so hungry." She said in faked desperation, Stiles chuckled.

"So you're okay then? I don't want to take you out into public if you're contagious."

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise." She kissed him on the cheek before standing up. "I just have to change my shirt really quickly and then we can go." She headed up the stairs as Stiles flipped through the channels while he waited. Lydia finally came down in all black boots, leggings, flow-y tank top, and jacket paired with a leopard print scarf. Stiles couldn't help but stare; he swore she got more and more gorgeous every day.

"Are you checking me out Stilinki?" She joked, tossing her purse over her shoulder.

"N-o…no not at all." He was still bashful around her after all this time, she made him weak in the knees practically; it was crazy how much he still strived to impress her.

"Ha-ha sure whatever you Stiles" she said walking over to the couch and standing in front of him, obstructing his view of the TV. "Can we go now, I am super hungry." She pouted and grabbing his hand trying to get him to stand up, he did and yawned tiredly. They went out to eat in the city; they had found that living in a suburb of San Francisco worked really well for them. It was a good place for jobs, but it was the perfect distance from Beacon Hills. Close enough to visit family and old friends, but far enough away from all of the crazy werewolf business. It had been a mutual decision to move that had worked out well. Scott and Allison lived about five miles away and they frequently still had sleepovers as young adults. They were still all very close and the four of them liked it that way.

Dinner was quiet and intimate with the two of them snuggled in to a corner booth at the back of the restaurant. It was a quaint little place with dim lighting that made everything seem slightly romantic. Over the years Stiles had gotten better at playing footsies, although Lydia was still the pro. She loved looking at him and talking about the mundane days they had, calm was good in her book especially after living in Beacon Hills.

"So I have a present for you." Lydia said reaching into and rummaging in her expensive purse. Stiles was interested at what it could be.

"Oh really, what is it?" Stiles inquired, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Lydia managed to pull out a long white box from her bag.

"Here, you're just going to have to open it and see Stiles." She was becoming slightly giddy, excited to share the gift with him.

"You got me a necklace? That's so….thoughtful" He tried to look for the right words to say without offending her.

"Ugh Stiles, no it's not a necklace! Just open it!" He took the hint and took the lid off of the elongated box and peered in.

"What is it? A white stick?" He asked, brow furrowed with confusion. "Is it a…wait…no" He looked over at Lydia, a large smile spread across her face. "Oh my God!" Stiles practically yelled with excitement. "It's a pre…"

"Pregnancy test!" She exclaimed "and look, its positive." She pointed to the indicated line. She had the largest, proudest smile spread across her face that Stiles had ever seen, other than the day he proposed and their wedding day.

"Really?! This is so great! Lydia, baby, congratulations!" He said leaning down and placing a very romantic and loving kiss on her lips, grasping her in his arms.

"Congrats to you too, daddy." She kidded. He smiled even wider.

"I can't believe this, Lydia; I am so excited and happy." Every part of him was excited; maybe he still needed that Adderall. But she was so glad he was excited, unlike other guys who would be almost emotionless in a situation like this.

"I know, I can't wait to meet our little baby Stilinki. I love you so much and I'm so glad were having a baby together." She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach in a motherly way.

"I am so glad too, this is just wow. This is amazing, I couldn't ask for anyone better to have my baby. I love you so so much Lydia." He said as he placed his hand over hers, feeling her belly.


	4. Afterwards

Four:

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm writing this REALLY short one to hold you over. Last week was homecoming and I have tons of tests this week. But anyways what do you guys think about Colton leaving? Honestly I was a little bit excited because if Jackson's out of the picture maybe there is some hope for Stiles and Lydia to get back together! I really hope so!

Stiles couldn't believe how damn lucky he had somehow become. Here he was awake in bed in a hotel the morning after his wedding. His new wife was sleeping peacefully beside him with a smile lightly brushed onto her face. She had her face buried into bare chest. He honestly never would have thought, even in his wildest of dreams he would be lying here, unclothed in a honeymoon suite with Lydia Martin no, Stilinki. He traced his hand along her arm lightly, it tickled her slightly and she moved even closer to him.

Just looking at her he saw everything he ever wanted and needed. She was his everything. If she jumped off of a bridge, there was no way in hell he wasn't going in after her. Soul mates, tethered together in spirit and in marriage. He never wanted to let her go. He couldn't wait for her to have his children and be a loving and caring mother to them. He couldn't wait to spend Christmases and holidays with her at his father's house around the fireplace. He couldn't wait to surprise her on dates, take her on vacations, go shopping with her. He wanted to do everything as soon as possible but he knew he would have to be patient for most of things. Stiles though was perfectly fine though spending every mundane moment of everyday with the love of his life with the strawberry blonde hair.

She began to stir in his arms and her eyes fluttered opened. She yawned and pressed her face into his neck. "Hey." She yawned.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed the top of her affectionately.

"Last night was fun…." She winked, as he glanced over at her wedding lingerie lying on the floor by the door.

"Most defiantly" He agreed reminiscing about the previous night.

"Round two?" She raised and eyebrow and sat up. Stiles was a tad shocked about her boldness. She was standing in the bathroom doorway. "Are you coming?" She asked and giggled as he struggled to get up.

"Y-y-yes! Oh my God yes!" He followed her into the bathroom before closing the door.


	5. Trapped: Part One

It was all of the whispering and secrets that kept Lydia up at night, left crazy alone in her own mind. Except sometimes she wasn't always alone. On good nights she was disturbed by her thoughts, but on the bad ones she had images and visions of Peter Hale crowded her mind. But in all honesty she had kind of gotten used to it, it was just easier to brush him off and not react or think too much about it. But she was fed up with all of lies she was being fed.

It was a frigid, fall-almost-winter type of night and Allison suddenly had time to hang out with Lydia for the first time in what felt like weeks. As annoyed as Lydia had felt about her friend ditching her lately, she know she needed some serious girl talk, sitting in her room talking to Prada and writing in her diary just wasn't cutting it.

The two were en route to the nearest mall after eating a quiet dinner at a local franchise restaurant just a little bit outside of town. They were in Allison's car when she received a phone call, probably Scott or her father.

"Hey…What's wrong?" Must have been Scott, her 'hey' was way to flirtatious to be anyone else. "What? How did that happen? ...Yeah I guess. Okay I'll be there in a few." Allison quickly hung up the phone and put the car into drive and took off back towards Beacon Hills.

"Holy heck Allison, where are we going, I thought we were going to the mall!" Lydia said disappointed and slightly frightened at her urgency.

"Don't worry about it; it's not a big deal really." Allison tried to fake her statement; Lydia saw right through it and gave her a disapproving look. "Seriously I just need to pick something up from Scott."

"Fine" Lydia huffed and crossed her arms in the most dramatic way possible, a scowl on her face.

"Stiles is going to be there…"Allison teased and Lydia looked out the window quickly trying to hide her flushed face. Something about him made her weak, she didn't know what was going on but she was pretty sure she had feelings for him though, and that was something else that kind of scared her lately.

"So what?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Why would anyone care if Stiles Stil…whatever his last name is, is there?"

"Because you kind of like him." She stated as if it were obvious.

"No I don't…wait how do you know that? Do other people know that?" She asked growing concern for her position on the social ladder, even though it had already fallen down many pegs in the past weeks.

"No Lydia, no one else knows. I only know because I'm your best friend and know like everything about you, it is kind of me job." She laughed softly as she pulled her small car into the high school parking lot. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh and when we go in just…stay by me."

"Why?"

"Just…because, just trust me." Lydia did as she was told, again. She was really fed up with everything though, she knew something was up. She did have the highest IQ in Beacon Hills High. She wasn't stupid or oblivious to things unless she chose to be.

The two girls walked into the dark and eerie looking school on the chilly, foggy night. Allison entered the building with caution and softly calling out Scott's name, Lydia followed her friend as quietly as she could in heeled boots. With a quick glance Lydia saw something in the distance, down the hall, something…not human looking? Whatever it was began to turn around just as she felt herself being abruptly and forcefully pulled into a vacant classroom.


	6. Trapped: Part Two

Six: Trapped, Part Two

It had all happened so fast. One minute she was in the hallway staring at something that looked all too real for her comfort level, the next minute she was just trying to catch her breath sitting on the classroom floor.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lydia practically screamed at Stiles and Scott, annoyance laced in her words.

"Shhhhh! Lydia, just shhhh!" Stiles said putting his hands up signaling her to stop.

"Don't you 'shhhh' me, Stilinski." She protested, Stiles quickly ran over and placed a hand over her mouth, hoping that would at least quiet her down. She became even more annoyed with the situation. All you could hear was her mumbling coming from under Stiles' hand.

"Listen if you just promise to be keep your voice down I'll let go, but only if you promise to be quiet. Do you promise?" He asked not suddenly becoming all too aware he was touching Lydia. She nodded her head slowly.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked in her best whisper-yell voice as he uncovered his hand from her mouth. The three looked at each other, unsure of what to say or even if they did, how to say it. "Spit it out. Please just tell me." She whispered in frustration, eyes beginning to fill with the slightest bit of salty tears. She intended on fake crying if she needed to, but she really had no intention of real tears, like these, coming about. But she let it work to her advantage.

"It's called a Kanima, and it's extremely dangerous." Stiles spilled out without any thought really. Seeing the fear in her face and the tears in her eyes essentially forced him to tell her. She looked up at him from her seat on the ground, in disbelief that he had actually told her something and it sounded like he had plenty more to say.

"What is a…kanima? Wait…no. Is that part of the weird archaic Latin you made me translate?" She said looking towards Allison. She nodded as Lydia tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And well, the thing is…its Jackson." Stiles breathed out with haste. Lydia grimaced but other than that was fairly unaffected by it, still probably trying to comprehend what she had just heard previously. The three explained the kanima and the werewolf-ness in Beacon Hills as quickly as they could in seven and a half minutes, before a large bang came from outside of the door. Lydia hustled off of the floor and positioned herself close to Stiles. For some reason he made her feel safe and protected. She really liked it, she denied it on many occasions, but right now she didn't care. There was no reason to put up her walls, and maybe this was the time to explore and act on those feelings. But she didn't have time to analyze the situation really because the next thing she knew she was following Scott and Allison out of a side classroom door, Stiles following closely behind.

They ran into the nearest door that they could break into, which just so happened to be the library where a previous Kanima attack had taken place. The girls ran to the middle of the room while Scott and Stiles barricaded the entrance. Scott ran over to a shelf of books, when footsteps could be heard outside of the door. He began throwing all of the books off and motioned for the group to come towards him.

"Where is your car at?" Scott asked in desperation.

"In the front parking lot."

"Damn it!" Scott hissed in frustration realizing they were in the library, a location completely opposite from the front entrance. "Alright come-on, we need to get out of this room, he has us trapped." Scott said, scaling the now empty bookshelf, he had no idea what had set off Jackson this time, but he wasn't sticking around to find out how the plan would play out.

"What?! By hiding in the ceiling? You're crazy." Lydia said, not quite yet getting a grasp on what all of the new information she had learned meant.

"I'm sorry Lydia but we have to do this and at least now you understand why." Scott explained, Lydia huffed and tears began to fall in anxiousness and the seriousness of the situation that was currently unfolding.

"Seriously Lydia, we'll be fine. His plans might be questionable, but he's saved me from peril plenty of times." Stiles joked hoping to lighten the mood as best as possible. Lydia began to quiver as Scott lifted a ceiling tile, realizing she would, in fact, have to crawl in a ceiling. Without realizing it, she gravitated towards Stiles.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear, her voice cracked in terror.

"You can, one hundred percent, I promise you." He hoped he sounded convincing enough. "Here you go next, get it over with." He motioned as Scott lifted Allison up, and then held his hand out for Lydia. She took a deep breath and made her way up the shelving unit. "I'll make sure you don't fall." Stiles stated, right behind her, meaning every part of it. Physically now, and metaphorically in general as well. Stiles was the last to go, and they placed the tile back just as the library doors were penetrated. They all stifled a deep breath, staring at each other in the dark. Lydia, still terrified, grabbed Stiles hand for comfort. She couldn't even help it, it was like instinct. Something she knew she should listen to, she even scooted closer to him and lay her head in his shoulder. Luckily no one could see his cheesy smile of satisfaction.

The four stayed in the cold ceiling for a good twenty minutes before the noises died down. They were able to get down and escape the building, running to their cars. Without even realizing it, Scott had gotten into Allison's car out of habit. Lydia however went into Stiles' car intentionally. After that night she had seen him differently, she realized how much she needed him. He was always there for her, comforting her, making her feel safe. Her embarrassing crush grew into something more that night. From then on it was always them together. Drives to the movies, video game teams at Scott's house, cheering for him at lacrosse games, hikes with Allison and the two of them several steps behind giggling flirtatiously. It became the most normal and adorable thing either of them had ever experienced, all thanks to being trapped by a supernatural creature in Beacon Hills High.


	7. Drunken State

I'm going to be doing some more future-ness here soon, but I decided to put this in here just because! Hope you enjoy, it's kind of dumb but I thought you guys still might like it.

It was your typical Halloween night, high school rager. Some upperclassman's house was packed with drunken and idiotic teenage guys and girls. Being on the lacrosse team really put Scott on the map; he had been invited to the party as well as the rest of the team. Stiles and Scott attended; Scott invited Allison, who brought Lydia with her. This fact was no disappointment to anyone, especially Stiles.

Stiles had been making leeway with Lydia over the past few weeks; she was finally opening up and actually holding long and meaningful conversations with him, something he was incredibly excited about. Lydia was also content that their relationship was going somewhere, even though she hated to admit it. Part of her still wanted the title of _Ms. Popularity_ but she was beginning to realize that wasn't what she needed anymore. Not in a town full of werewolves, Alphas, crazy grandfathers, and Kanima ex-boyfriends.

The four friends had a good bit of the adult beverages provided by some parents with questionable morals. All of them had become affected by the alcohol in some way. Allison was suddenly very irritable, Scott was completely out of it, Lydia's flirtatiousness has suddenly sky rocketed, and Stiles' confidence was becoming more and more apparent.

"Oh my goodness Scott, you're not even paying attention to me, it's like you don't even know I'm here!" Allison suddenly screamed at Scott, his eyes glazed over like a kid on anesthesia. She nudged him with her palm and turned around quickly, sauntering away. Scott fell backwards onto one of the chairs in the large family room. Lydia was sitting on the adjacent couch with her best "come hither" look placed on her face as Stiles walked over to check on his incoherent friend.

"Ohhhh Stiles." She giggled in false shyness. Both Stiles and Lydia had only had a glass and half of punch between the two of them; the effects were slight and only an excuse to justify the feelings they had for one another. Stiles' head immediately jerked up from its position, pitying Scott.

"Lydia." His voice hummed in satisfaction of just simply saying her name. "What's going on? Do you need something?"

"I want you to come and sit." She patted the space next to him. He was slightly taken aback, he knew she was a little tipsy but she still had her wits about her.

"Well alright then." He whispered to himself really, and sat down next to the strawberry blonde on the floral couch. "What's up?" He inquired.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you look pretty adorable tonight, if I do say so myself."

"Uh…huh… well thank you." He still didn't have a lot of confidence, just more than the normal daily siphoned amount. "You look nice yourself." He said trying not to focus on her curve hugging dress with her breasts beginning to overflow at the top.

"Awe…thanks Stiles." She flashed one of her famous, genuine smiles at him. She began running a hand up and down his arms and thigh, every place she touched, making him hyper aware of the situation. "So I've been thinking…" she tilted her head to see if he was paying attention, he was.

"You were thinking…." He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"About how adorable you are." Everything she said was true; the alcohol just gave her the will to actually say what she was thinking.

"Oh…oh…really? Is that it?" He gulped, he was still Stiles, he was still nervous.

"Mhm" She nodded. "And about how badly I've wanted to do this." She leaned into him and touched her painted on pink lips to his naturally pigmented ones.

It started out slow and soft but she began moving her tongue over his lips, causing him to moan softly. He opened his mouth with no protest and deepened the kiss. She ran her lean hands through his (kind of lack of) hair and then along his back to the hem of his shirt. He let his hands stay at her sides until she guided them with her own hands to her breasts. She smiled into the kiss, knowing it was making him nervous. She took it to the next level by putting her frigid hands under his shirt and let them linger on his waist. She bit his ear lightly as she felt him fidget next to her. He became swift though, kissing the whole way down the neck to the top of her cleavage

"Maybe…maybe…there's a…room somewhere." She breathed in slight desperation as he worked his way back up to her lips. It wasn't their first kiss but it was certainly the most intense.

"Yes…" He moaned into the nape of her neck as he ran his nose up it, leaving a trail of kisses along the jawline. They pulled away and went to find a more secluded area but not before noticing Scott's drunken mouth agape in shock of what he witnessed on the couch next to him.


	8. Announcement

Hope you like it and if you do please review! Also if you guys have any ideas let me know, I could always use some fresh ones. Lol anyway hope you like this chapter!

Lydia was busy cooking in her kitchen preparing a side dish in preparation for her family's annual Christmas Eve party. The drive was about an hour and half away and while they were still weary of going to Beacon Hills it wasn't too bad to visit on holidays. It wasn't something they had to do often so they had learned to deal with it the best they could. Scott and Allison would also be going home for a few days to attend her mom's party and to celebrate the Christmas season.

Lydia's stomach seemed to be growing every day. She was only about three months along and you could only really tell if you knew. They were planning on telling both of their families about the pregnancy at the Christmas party that night. Lydia was slightly nervous about it, but Stiles was ecstatic about it, quite giddy really.

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Stiles asked his wife as she took a casserole out of the oven and put the timer on for the final minutes of the cake she was baking.

"Yes, my suitcase and make up case is right beside the door. The box with everyone's presents is in our closet, ready to go." She said as calmly as possible, the thought of forgetting something stressed her out (on top of worrying about the pregnancy announcement going wrong somehow); she tried not to think about it.

"Okay, don't worry about Lyd. I'll load up the car now."

"Don't forget you suitcase either, I packed it earlier. It's in the closet next to the box." She said as he left the kitchen and went up the stairs to get all of their stuff. She let out a sigh as she put the casserole into its container to keep it warm. She really hoped this would all go smoothly. She never quite knew how her parent's would take news like this, especially since they were divorced now. Her dad was always invited to the Christmas parties but it still felt awkward, and knowing they would all have to be in a room together for the announcement would just be weird in itself. She didn't want to be the cause for the weirdness.

Pretty soon the cake came out of the oven and was decorated accordingly to the holiday season and Stiles and Lydia left en route to Beacon Hills, but not without Lydia checking to make sure he had everything packed.

The couple waked up to the door of Lydia's mother's house, they tried to alternate where they stayed not to slight any of their parents. Stiles was carrying two suitcases while Lydia carried the food she had made. He thought she looked adorable in her long coat and hat covering her head, even though he knew she would just complain about how much it messed up her hair.

"Oh Lydia I'm so glad you're here!" Her mom squealed as she took the food from Lydia's hands. "Stiles, its great to see you too." She said and walked towards the kitchen. "You can go put your bags up in Lydia's old bedroom. Stiles did as he was told and went back to the car to retrieve the rest of their stuff while Lydia followed her mom to the kitchen to begin helping her prepare food for the guests. She was beginning to get antsy when the doorbell rang, signaling the first guests had arrived.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go change, I'll be back down in a few." She told her mom as she made her way up the steps and into her old bedroom. Stiles was there, trying to tie his tie. She put on a red dress, that if you looked at from the right angle, highlighted her emerging baby bump ever so slightly.

"Lyd, you are so gorgeous. Have I ever told you that?" He asked snaking his hand around her belly and kissing her neck.

"Maybe once or twice." She teased putting her earrings in. "Do you think they're going to take the news alright?" She asked turning around to face him. Her hormones were already starting to get the best of her.

"Yes, I promise. Really, baby, you're worrying about nothing."

"Alright, as long as you say so and if it's not okay, you're dead." The party was going along well without a hitch. Stiles' dad had showed up along with Scott's mom, Allison's father, Lydia's dad and stepmom, Allison and Scott. The night was going very smoothly, other guests (basically everyone who ever lived in Beacon Hills) mingled along well. At one point everyone they needed to tell about the pregnancy first was in the living room. Stiles left for a few minutes and arrived with a few small red and green boxes.

"We wanted to get you guys something, but you all have to open it at the same time so we can see all of your reactions." Lydia said as they handed a box to Lydia's parents, Scott, Allison, and Stiles' dad.

"This better not be some gag gift Lydia." Her stepmother warned jokingly. Scott's mom and Allison's dad hadn't gotten a gift but they were curious to see what was in the boxes.

"Before you all open these…" Allison began. Lydia didn't like this, it was just prolonging her announcement she was already nervous about. What could she possibly have to say?

"We have something we want to tell you guys, since you're all here." Lydia felt her heart drop into her stomach. No she couldn't possibly be. Stiles looked at Lydia, he was normally oblivious to things but he knew something was up.

"Well what is it?" Her dad asked impatiently.

"Well Scott and I are…pregnant!" Congratulations were being said to the couple, but all Lydia could concentrate on was not crying. Granted she was happy for her best friend but she wanted this to be her moment, it was her mother's party for God's sakes. Stiles was a little upset as well but he offered his congratulations in place of Lydia so they didn't look inconsiderate. She was happy for her friend, but sometimes it felt like she stole her thunder. Lydia knew Allison would probably be the first of them to tell all of their mutual friends as well. It was all very frustrating for her, especially after spending some time thinking of clever ways to tell everyone about it (including Stiles). Once Allison was done taking in all of the compliments in, the group settled back in to open the gifts from Stiles and Lydia.

"Oh, you know what we can just open these tomorrow, it's really not that big of a deal." Lydia said, trying not to divert any attention at all from Allison. She went to collect the gifts from her family members. "Opening them on Christmas will be much more fun anyways."

"Oh no you don't. You got me all excited now I want to see what it is." Her dad said, not sensing her disappointment. She had become really agitated at the situation, not so much because she wasn't happy for Allison and Scott, but because she felt embarrassed and that hearing the news twice wouldn't be as exciting.

"Alright." She huffed, unpleased. Stiles rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her. They began to unwrap the gifts and took the glass ornament from out of the box. The front of the ornament said "Coming This Summer" and the back read "A new addition to the Stilinski family". Lydia bit her lip in anticipation of what this might bring, she had already been nervous about this in the first place and somehow only expected the worse. It took everyone a few seconds to fully understand what was going on.

"Lydia, sweetie! You're…pregnant?" Her mom asked, with excitement beginning to form on her face. Lydia nodded. "Oh my gosh that's so exciting! Congratulations!" Her mom hopped off of her seat and came and gave her a large hug. She looked over at Stiles' father, pure happiness on his face.

"Congratulations to the both of you." He came over and hugged the two of them. "I'm excited for me and you, I get to be a grandparent!" He was thrilled. She knew it had to be hard on him, his wife's death, and his son living a little over an hour away. This was perfect though, she loved his dad like he was her own and she knew he would make an awesome grandfather.

"Congrats Lydia, I can't wait to meet him or her." He dad said shaking Stiles' hand and hugging the petite strawberry blonde. Although it didn't go as planned she was just glad the announcement had gone smoothly.


	9. Early Morning Sickness

Author's Notes: If you like The Walking Dead, check out my other fic about that and tell me

what you think! And fair warning, it's in the very early stages, and it's my first TWD one, so be nice, I'm not as comfortable with it yet. Teen Wolf is just a lot more comfy for me to write.

This is going to be really, super short but I wanted to give you something, considering I'm not sure when the new chapter will be out and my mind is getting crazy filled with ideas for other Fan Fictions too. But here's a little Stydia to tide you over. ;)

It was something like 2 am on a Saturday when Stiles awoke to not finding his beautiful wife Lydia in bed next to him. He noticed it when she wasn't wrapped in his arms and when he could feel her as he reached over to her side of the bed to find nothing but pillows. With this sudden realization he became worried. He sat up and was about to leave the bedroom and go searching for her when saw the bathroom light on through the bottom of the door.

He opened the slightly ajar door and saw Lydia kneeling in front of the porcelain toilet purging her stomach. He knew it wasn't from sickness, and was reminded of that fact in seeing the small baby bump that was growing gradually.

"That's it, just let it out." He sighed, coming behind her and holding her hair back for her as she let some more remnants of the day's meal out. It didn't even make him sick really, because he knew he needed to help her and he would fight his urge throw up. It was just his instinct not to. It was more pressing on his heart. He just felt so damn bad for her, he would, in a second take the punishment upon himself if he could. Even though she wasn't really sick, he knew it still couldn't be a very good feeling. Still though she was taking it rather well, she was just so excited to be a mother, she managed to block most of the bad things about pregnancy out. She was slightly annoyed though. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm good for now." She stood up, flushed the bowl, and made her way over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Thank you for doing this, dealing with all of this. You're amazing." He came from behind her, wrapped his hands around her forming belly, kissed her neck as she let out a giggle.

"Really its not a problem, just one of those things you have to learn to deal with." She smiled after spitting out the toothpaste.

"I just can't believe this is happening finally. You and me, having a baby. I can't thank you enough, you're going to give me the best gift ever and I am so excited." He gushed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling great comfort in the embrace.

"I feel the same way. I'm just so excited to have a little baby Stiles around here to love and spoil." She kissed him lovingly on the mouth. "I can't wait." She paused. "Do you think we can go back to bed now though?"

"Of course." They exited the bathroom and hopped into bed, getting as close as Lydia's pregnant belly would allow. "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered, falling to sleep with a smile on her face


	10. Cabin Fever

Ten

Bed rest sounded like the most enjoyable and relaxing thing ever, she quickly realized how wrong she had been. It was more of a frustrating, mundane task in reality. It was one of those things that got old fast. Most of the time though it was pretty nice, but she thought her husband took it too seriously. He wouldn't have let her do anything if he had his say in the matter. She was eight months pregnant when the doctors told her she needed to be on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy as much as possible. She took off from work and just worked on getting the house in order for a few weeks. Stiles had let her get away with that for a little while, but as she entered her final weeks of being with child, he made her stay in bed all day. He didn't want her to lift a finger to even cook him dinner, she complied knowing it meant a lot that she take his suggestions to heart.

So here she was on week thirty nine of pregnancy sitting in bed watching Lifetime movies and bawling her eyes out at the melancholy endings with tears induced by pregnancy hormones. She was just so ready to have this baby already, instead of being holed up in the master bedroom of their house. She had already cleaned it three times because it was the only room she was allowed to occupy, other than the living room and the nursery. Stiles barley let her go down stairs by herself, she just hoped the nursery was still as perfect as when she last saw it. She couldn't move anything around if it wasn't. She knew it was, but again the pregnancy hormones were making her crazy.

Stiles has just gotten home from work and headed straight for his and his wife's bedroom. He walked into the room to see her propped up on an array of pillows, looking adorable in leggings and a form fitting tee shirt.

"Don't you look cute?" He lay on the bed next to her, hand immediately landing on her belly and rubbed it lovingly. She glared at him, eyes still red and puffy from crying at the TV.

"No I'm fat and gross. Shut up." He didn't care what she said, she was just as beautiful as the day he fell in love with her. "And I can't go anywhere or do anything, it sucks." She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, but it will all be worth it. I promise. You'll see when our baby comes out healthy and happy."

"You better be right Stilinski." She joked.

"So you want to go get out of the house?"

"You better not be joking, I need to get out." She said sitting straight up, excited to be released from what felt like prison.

"Yeah lets to eat and maybe I'll take you to the mall."

"Yes please!" She agreed quickly.

"Alright, we can go, but if and only if you agree to let me help you in and out of the car." He said, presenting his ultimatum. They ate dinner and managed to get to a few stores in the mall, without Lydia protesting Stiles' helpfulness during the night. She really did enjoy how much her husband loved her, and how much he wanted the baby to come out as healthy as possible. Lydia was looking at some clothes in a department store when she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Stiles asked, returning from the sporting goods section and noticing a grimace on his wife's face.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just ate too much probably. But maybe we should just call it a night." She smiled painfully. They went to their car and made their way home.

"Oh Lydia this is our song, baby." Stiles said turning up the radio and grabbing his wife's hand giving it a squeeze. He smiled, just content with life. A few short moments passed until their first dance song got to the chorus.

"Um Stiles."

"Yeah? What?"

"I think my water just broke."

**Author's Note: I know this was short but I liked it, and think it moved the story along well! Please tell me what you think. And I still don't know if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl.**


	11. Ready

**AN: Kind of short but there is more to come. There is some Scott and Allison in this chapter and I mostly didn't write any more because I still can't decide if I want it to be a boy or a girl. Ugh decisions, decisions. Hope you enjoy! **

"Your what just what?" A confused Stiles inquired.

"Stiles, my water just broke. I'm going into labor."

"Like as in right now?"

"Yes right now. We need to stop at the house and get my hospital bag real quick and then we need to go to the hospital." She demanded, pushing through a short contraction.

"Alright I can do that, are you sure we have time to stop at the house?"

"Yes, its really not that bad. Plus I could be in labor for hours, we can spare a few minutes to stop by the house."

"Okay well do I need to pack anything?"

"No I already have that covered; I packed everything you're going to need."

"Wow you're on top of things."

"That's what happens when your husband won't let you leave the second story of the house without anyone's help." She jeered sarcastically. She really was grateful to have him as a wonderful and protective husband. It had just been an annoying past few weeks.

Stiles laughed in response. He stopped by the house grabbing her expensive overnight bag that she just had to have and put it in the backseat of the car, next to the car seat they had just put in the week prior.

"I sent everyone a text letting them know it's almost baby Stilinski time." Lydia chirped with excitement. As much pain as she was going to go through, she knew it would all be worth it when it was all said and done. She was thrilled to be given the opportunity to give her husband a child.

"Alright good. Are you ready for this?"

"Been ready." She beamed. "What about you, nervous?"

"Ha-ha maybe a little bit, but a nervous excited. Know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." They headed to the hospital and were greeted by Scott and Allison, they lived closer to the hospital and left as soon as they found out Lydia had gone into labor. Allison may have been less far along than Lydia but her belly was a good bit larger than Lydia's bump. It had been like that the whole time, Lydia loved it, finally being petite had paid off for Lydia. Both girls were glad that the competition between the two of them had died out around Valentine's day and they both enjoyed their time being pregnant together. As long as Allison didn't decide to have her baby the same day as Lydia had hers, all would be right with the world.

"Finally you're here; I thought maybe you were giving birth out on the side of the road somewhere." Allison joked as her friend waddled over to her and gave each other a big awkward pregnancy hug.

"Not funny." Lydia warned jokingly.

"Are you ready for hours upon hours of torturous, painful, labor?" Scott grinned, laughing at the scowl on Lydia's face as Stiles came back from checking Lydia into the hospital bringing a wheelchair along with him.

"Oh Scott you're soooo funny, has anyone ever told you that?" She said settling into the wheelchair trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"I think the old Lydia from high school that barley gave Stiles a glance has returned." Scott laughed, amused with himself. Allison slapped him in the chest.

"Who cares if she is, she's about to push out a watermelon. And just you wait, in a couple you better not be making any "jokes" because you will pay." Allison said defending her best friend while giving a primitive warning to her joking husband. "Lydia, be thankful you have Stiles in there with you through all of this and not this bozo." She pointed to Scott, making them all laugh except for the one being talked about.

"Well I think we can head up to the room now and get you ready for this baby." Stiles said as he pushed his wife to the elevator with Allison and Scott trailing behind en route to find their delivery room.


	12. Early Arrival

Lydia had been in labor for about four hours when Allison and Scott decided to call it quits for the night. Allison needed her sleep, she was pregnant and need the rest, ironic Lydia thought to herself. She was really trying her best to be pleasant but it was near impossible to do when she was hours away from pushing out a watermelon of sorts. Pleasantness wasn't really happening at the present moment. But by the time Allison and Scott left, Stiles and Lydia's parents had shown up, prepared for a long night after their drive from Beacon Hills. This cheered Lydia up immensely. Her family and her husband were there, and she knew Allison would be returning the next day to see how she was faring.

"Stiles I don't think I can do this much longer." Lydia told her husband, defeated. It was well into the early morning by this time, and about hour eight of labor. Their parents were camping out in the maternity ward waiting room. She gave credit to Stiles; he had managed to stay awake with her through the night, during her terrible contractions, watching cheesy TV infomercials. But really, it was almost impossible to sleep with her shrill cries of pain.

"I think you can. You're going to be alright. People do it every day and live and are fine. Lyd, it's going to be so worth it when you're our baby in your arms." He grabbed her hand and squeezed tight, he believed that she had the strength to get through this, to get through anything.

"I really hope you're right, otherwise I'll kill you." She said half-jokingly and half seriously. But she knew he was right.

"I promise. You're going to love that baby so much; it will all be worth it." He kissed the top of her head just as another contraction came to be. She managed to endure it better than the previous ones as she squeezed his hand tight. Just then a nurse came in to check Lydia out.

"I think you're ready for the epidural, if you would like."

"Yes! Please, now!" Lydia practically yelled at the nurse. She really wanted her mother to be in the room to make sure everything was going alright, so she had the nurse wake her up and send her to the room.

"Lydia, are you alright? The nurse told me you wanted to see me." Her somewhat frantic, sleep-deprived mother asked as she entered the room.

"They're just going to be giving me the epidural; I just wanted you to be here. I didn't wake you too early did I?"

"No don't worry about it; 2 am is my favorite time of the day." She joked. "But its not every day I get to have a grandbaby." Her mother was excited to meet the baby soon, she just wished her daughter didn't have to endure the pain of it.

"Ha-ha mom." The anesthesiologist entered with Lydia's OBGYN and a nurse.

"Are you ready for the pain medication?"

"Yes please, most definitely." She responded as they got everything prepared.

"Okay we're going to need you to sit facing the window." The five of them helped Lydia get up in an upright position facing the window with a very bleak view. "You need to stay absolutely still during this, can you do that?" Lydia nodded as a contraction began to radiate through her body. Stiles sat sideways beside her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Make sure you stay still Lydia." Stiles whispered looking at the wall next to her, trying his best not to get queasy from the gigantic needle being put into his wife's back.

"I should say the same to you, Mr. ADHD." She whispered in his ear, in a serious tone in order to prevent laughter. He smiled at the comment.

"Alright, you're done. Try to get a quick nap in, your dilating fast. In a few hours you're going to be a mommy." The doctor told Lydia with a smile as she left the room.

"Well I'll leave you two to get some sleep then." Lydia's mom said as she headed back out to the waiting room. Both Lydia and Stiles fell asleep for a good hour and half before the both woken up by the nurse.

"I don't mean to wake you but it looks like you're close to being ready to push."

"Really?"

"Mhm, won't be long. We're going to start getting you prepped to deliver." She swiftly left the room to find the doctor and a few more nurses.

"Oh my gosh Stiles, we're going to have a baby here soon. I'm nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, they know what they're doing. Plus I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. The nurse went to get our parents too; we're all going to be here for you." He kissed her on the lips hoping to convey his point even more.

*Beat*

"Okay Lydia, another push on three! One, two, three." The doctor said as she gave another push. Her mother, holding her hand and her father were to the right of her head, a nurse holding her left leg, the doctor and two other nurses ready for the delivery of the baby, Stiles' dad on the right side of her head, and Stiles holding her other leg with one hand, and with the other rubbing her head, doing his best to comfort her in any way.

"Is it almost out yet?!" She wondered, defeat laced in her voice.

"Almost Lydia, you just need to keep pushing." The doctor informed her.

"Ugh…" She sighed.

"Lyd, come on baby, you've made it this far. Just keep pushing." He kissed her again, not wanting her to feel stressed or defeated. "You've got this. I love you, you can do this." She nodded her head eager to get the process going.

"One more good push, one, two, push!" Lydia did as she was told and soon an audible cry was heard throughout the room with a relieved sigh from Lydia.

"It's a girl!" A nurse announced with excitement. "Congratulations." Stiles and Lydia locked eyes for a quick second, elation filling their faces. Then a nurse promptly placed the baby on Lydia's chest. "Here she is."

"Lydia's she's gorgeous." Her dad smiled down at her.

"See you did it, I told you. Congratulations mommy." Stiles said kissing his wife's lips, hand placed on his new daughter.

"Same to you daddy." She smiled weak from exhaustion.

"Time to cut the cord." A nurse told Stiles, and he did as he was instructed as his dad took photos of the momentous occasion.

**Author's Note: The baby's finally here! And I was still undecided on the baby's gender until I wrote it! I hope you like it, especially since there is like no other Stydia story with a baby Stilinski. Please, enjoy and please review!**


	13. Cassidy Marie

**Author's Note: Quick update for today. I might get another one up by Sunday but I'm going to be away so I might not be able to, so that's why I wanted to write this one. Enjoy!**

Stiles couldn't believe he was holding his new daughter in his arms that his beautiful wife had just given him a few short hours ago. Lydia and the baby had gotten cleaned up and their parents had visited for a while, he was finally holding his daughter.

"Lydia, she's so beautiful." He said in complete awe of the little person in his arms.

"I know. I can't believe she's ours." Lydia commented looking over at her husband cradling the baby.

"Lydia, she has your hair color, and nose."

"She has your eyes though, look." She mentioned pointing to the brown orbs that were slightly open.

"She does, that's amazing."

"Stiles, she looks like you when you're tired." She giggled; she just had a feeling that their little girl was going to have the best qualities of both of them. She couldn't wait to see what other Stiles qualities she was going to have.

"I don't know though, Lyd, too me she looks more like you. So beautiful." He said rubbing his hand over his head, wanting to hold her forever. He felt so connected to her already, like he would do anything he had to for her. It was love as unconditional as the love he had for Lydia. He couldn't wait to see how that love would grow as she did too.

"Stop no she doesn't." She sheepishly remarked, slightly embarrassed.

"Seriously though, she does. I mean she looks like both of us, but she looks a lot like you Lydia." He said almost unable to tear his eyes away from her to compare to his wife. He didn't have to though, he had basically memorized everything he could about the way that she looked and how amazing she was to him.

"Well I hope only my good qualities were passed on." Stiles just gave her a look, basically telling her she was being ridiculous. She promptly changed the subject after the disapproving look. "So did we finally come to a conclusion on her name?" She asked racking her brain, trying to remember what they had decided on a few months before. Her brain had definitely gone through the pregnancy brain funk.

"Um…" Stiles tried thinking back to the same day, why couldn't he remember.

"Oh we decided on Cassidy for a girl, but no middle name." She frowned. "But I thought maybe we could use your mom's name for her middle name?" She asked delicately, it was never an easy topic to delve into.

He mused over the thought. "Cassidy Marie Stilinski. I like it, a lot."

"Yay, she finally has a middle name. It sounds so good and it means a lot too." She gushed, staring at her two favorite people next to her.

"Thank you, Lydia. It really means a lot to me." Stiles said, boring his eyes into Lydia's, then leaned over and kissed her, love fueling it.

"I'm happy to do it." She smiled as their parents knocked on the door and came in.

"Can we come in? We have some more visitors too." Lydia's mother asked as Lydia nodded allowing their entrance. Their parents, as well as Scott and Allison piled in the room.

"Lydia! Congratulations!" Allison squealed giving her a gentle hug, careful not to cause her any pain in her postpartum.

"Awe, thank you!" She smiled.

"Congrats, Lydia." Scott said, also leaning down to give her a quick congratulatory hug. "Stiles man, you're a dad now." He said in a stunned, yet excited tone.

"You'll be here soon enough Scott." Stiles replied.

"Don't make me second guess my choice in men Scott." Lydia joked.

"Aw Stiles, congratulations to you too." Allison said giving him a half hug, not wanting to squish the little one in his arms.

"Thanks Allison."

"Can I Scott hold her; I need to see what I'm going to be dealing with in a month or two."

"I don't know…I almost didn't allow Stiles to hold her." She stated reluctantly, resulting in rolling of the eyes from Stiles. "But I guess so." She finally allowed. Allison took the baby from Stiles, holding her for a few moments then handed her to Scott.

"Don't drop her, she's only a few hours old. I'll cut you." Lydia warned. The group laughed at the antics.

"So does she have a name yet?" Lydia's father asked a tad impatient.

"I think we did actually." Stiles said a smile on his face.

"Mhm, Cassidy Marie Stilinski." Lydia announced. Stiles' father was obviously touched by the gesture and even teared up a little, wiping his eyes before they could fall.

"It's a beautiful name." Allison smiled, resting her head on Scott's shoulder while he cradled the baby.

"It fits her. But I would never have guessed Stiles would make such a cute kid." Scott joked, the room laughed at Stiles' expense. Lydia kissed him on the cheek, assuring him that she did not feel his looks were a detriment to their daughter. A few minutes later a nurse walked in to check on Lydia and the baby.

"It's time for the baby to eat; we need everyone but the new father to give mom some space." She stated, prompting Scott to give the baby to Lydia, and everyone else bid goodbye to the small family. Stiles' dad stayed back for a moment and gave Lydia a hug.

"It means a lot that you gave her the middle name, to me and to Stiles, I'm sure. I just wanted to stay thank you." He whispered in her ear as she hugged back.

"It was my pleasure; I know she meant a lot to you two. I just wish I had the opportunity to get to know her." She told him and he nodded.

"Just thank you for that, and giving me such a beautiful granddaughter." He said as he also hugged his son.

"Ha-ha well it was my pleasure dad." Stiles joked, his dad smacking him on the head for ruining the moment. Even the nurse laughed slightly, Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Alright well on that note, I'll be leaving. Bye." He exited.

"Okay, mom are you ready to feed the baby for the first time?" The nurse asked as Lydia groaned slightly. "It's okay, that's' why I'm here. In case you need help." Lydia fed Cassidy as Stiles looked upon them, pride for his family swelling inside of him.


	14. The Best Thing

**Author's Note: Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, but I think you guys might like this one! At least I hope so! So here it is chapter fourteen.**

Cassidy was only a few weeks and she already had both of her parents wrapped around her finger, but she definitely had Stiles wound a little tighter. He never hesitated to change her diaper, feed her, or get up with her in the middle of the night. But since she needed her mother to eat, he didn't do the latter as often. But she was everything to the both of them. She was generally a happy baby, with fussy moments here and there but overall she was a delightful newborn. Then there was Scott and Allison's son, Asher Scott McCall. He was born two weeks after Cassidy and he was a screamer from the start. He was completely moody and one who liked to be awake and crying at all hours of the night. Lydia and Stiles had felt blessed with the little girl they got; she was super calm and loving whereas with Asher, you could just tell her was going to be a handful.

Currently the family of three was shopping at a local grocery store, just taking their time and enjoying one another. Cassidy was gurgling from her car seat placed in the grocery cart as her mother played with her tiny feet and old women passed by and cooed at her in the frozen food section, almost ready to check out.

"Oh crap, I forgot to write bread on the list!" Lydia said, hitting her head. "I guess I still have my pregnancy brain mode still turned on." She giggled, and headed for the bread aisle.

"I'll finish here and I'll meet you there." He told her as she left the frozen food section and Stiles wheeled the cart around getting things off of the list and fawning over his daughter. Lydia slowly made her way to the bread aisle; she still was a tad sore from giving birth but she made it to her destination and it felt good for her to be doing something even as simple as getting a loaf of bread. She found the brand they usually bought, ugh, on the top shelf. She looked around but no employee was in sight to help her she stood on her tippy toes, reached with her left hand, and tried to grab the item but her petite stature hindered her from doing so.

"Here let me help you with that, miss." Suddenly a man reached the product from the top shelf and handed it to her, and their hands touched momentarily. The voice sounded familiar.

"Thank you sir…I uh, Jackson?" Lydia said beginning to thank the stranger, who really was no stranger at all.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Lydia? Is that you?" It was definitely him, it was good to see him. It had been so long, she couldn't remember why exactly. Pregnancy brain mode again.

"Yeah, yeah it's me. What's up, how've you been?" She asked him, her head becoming a whirlwind of ideas all trying to mesh together and make sense.

"I've been fantastic, in town for some work stuff."

"Oh nice, so works good?"

"Mhm, great, being drug company representative is going really well."

"Oh that's so good Jackson. Seeing anyone?" Why couldn't she remember why they hadn't talked in years?

"Uh yeah actually, I'm engaged. You're married too."

"Oh yes…wait, how'd?"

"Saw the ring, it's beautiful, it fits you well. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Jackson?!" Stiles exclaimed, coming down the aisle, pushing their cart in front of him.

"Um…Stiles, actually." Suddenly it hit her. Stiles, yeah he didn't like Jackson too much. In high school, and especially what went down that one time in college.

"Oh. Awesome didn't know you were still together." Jackson said trying to keep the peace. Stiles and Lydia had been dating since the last few years of high school and college last he remembered. He didn't know exactly what had happened between the two of them after that one winter break in college, but he knew it was something he shouldn't have gotten involved in. He was stupid back then, and he was really info Lydia, but that was some time ago.

"Oh yes been married for almost two years. And we have a baby." She confessed to him as Stiles arrived by her side, a glare radiating off of his face.

"That's…that's great Lydia. I'm happy for you guys, congratulations."

"Thanks." Stiles said sternly as he put an arm around Lydia. Stiles stared at him like he wanted to kill him, thank goodness it was late at night and no one else was in the aisle to witness the awkwardness.

"Well I better get going then." He said not even taking a minute to look at Cassidy; for fear that it would escalate the situation. "It was nice to see you guys. Talk to you later." He said biding them goodbye and was out of the section in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

"What did he say to you?" Stiles asked Lydia with seriousness all over his face.

"Nothing, really…"

"Lydia, what did he say?" He asked more concerned than he was previously.

"Seriously, nothing. He was just in town for business and that he's engaged." She told her husband, sensing that he wanted every detail and she had no intention in hiding anything of the thirty second conversation she had with an ex-boyfriend. She knew how Stiles felt about Jackson, especially after what happened in college that one time. It made her husband feel insecure and she never wanted him to feel that way.

"That was  
it?" He asked not believing her for a moment, remembering how Jackson had a tendency to swoop in and take things what weren't necessarily his.

"That was it Stiles. Baby, I swear. I love you so much; you never have to worry about anything crazy happening. I love you, I'm married to you. I know how much you were hurn by all that happened so I know that I can never get close to hurting you again. It hurt me when you were hurting. We're not doing that again, I love you Stiles Stilinski." She told him, hugging him and touching their noses and foreheads together. He lost his stern composure and smiled at his beautiful wife that he was so blessed to have.

"Thank you, Lyd. For not thinking I'm crazy. I love you so much; you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her passionately in the grocery store aisle and his daughter cried out. "And you too Cassidy." He said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. He was so happy and proud of his little family.


	15. O' Christmas Tree

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates and this one isn't the best but I wanted to give you guys something though! Please enjoy and forgive my lack of new chapters! December is always super busy for me and I have exams next week so it might be awhile before there's a new one!**

"Lydia can we just pick a tree already?" Stiles beckoned to his wife as he was unsuccessfully pushing his daughter's stroller through the couple inches of snow that covered the cold ground.

"Just calm down, did you forget to take your medication today?" She snickered and gave him a wink before proceeding through the massive Christmas tree farm.

"Ha-ha very funny." He remarked with heavy sarcasm, something he had always seemed to be good at.

"Its just that it's Cassidy's first Christmas. Our first Christmas with a baby, I just want to make everything as perfect as possible. Especially the Christmas tree!" She reached out to a tall tree, only to have the needles fall out. She gave a heavy sigh, displeased with the findings.

"Lyd, she's not even going to remember it…"

"Don't. And if she doesn't I will, and I want it to be the perfect tree." She snapped slightly at him, not letting him even finish his sentence.

"Well why don't we go get an artificial tree then, it would be a lot easier."

"Noooo Stiles" she pouted. "Not for her first Christmas, it HAS to be a real one. After this year maybe, but for now it must be a real, genuine Christmas tree." Stiles rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Sorry, I just think you're worrying to much about this." She frowned, she had rough days after the baby was born. She wasn't depressed or anything more like the stresses that came with being a first time mom. She really loved their daughter but he could tell it made her tired and slightly irritable. They fought about dumb things they hadn't used to but they still loved each other and knew that came with the territory of adding a baby to the mix. "Don't get upset. I just think that you're stressing yourself out a lot more then you need to be. We don't need you to be stressed. Don't stress over the small things. I just want the happy Lydia, and so does Cass." He told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry I've been so moody lately." She said leaning into him.

"It's alright, I still love you, even when you are a little moody." He joked. He did find it funny when Lydia's high school-self came out of her now fairly refined self. Her moodiness was generally authoritative, hard-headed, and controlling. In a way it attracted him more to her, remembering how much he liked in high school, then again there really wasn't much he didn't like about his wife.

"I think I like that one over there." She whispered to her husband and pointed to a healthy, seven foot, evergreen Christmas tree.

"Good, we finally have a tree." He said with his signature smirk as he grabbed an employee to help him cut down the tree, just as Cassidy started to whimper. Lydia went to the stroller and lifted her sixth month year old out of her car seat in the stroller and wrapped her with a heavy, pink, wool, blanket.

"Look there's Daddy." She said pointing to Stiles cutting down the tree, Stiles looked up and couldn't believe how lucky he was to be cutting down a tree for the girl of his dreams and their beautiful daughter.


	16. A Christmas Day

**Author's Note: So sorry about the lack of updates, but I have been super busy. I hope everyone is still interested in the story and still reading. No one else has been updating either! It's hard when it's not on though I guess. But holy crap I've been getting so excited at every picture I see from the set, I hope there's STYDIA this season! Hopefully you like the new chapter. This chapter is Christmas themed! **

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" A squealing and excitable young strawberry blonde said, bounding into Stiles and Lydia's bedroom. Lydia tried to keep her eyes closed, in hope that she could get another hour or so of sleep. It was nine o'clock but she had an exhaustive night with her husband of four years. After putting presents from Santa under the tree, the two of them had a somewhat romantic evening as they were trying for baby number two. Cassidy had been a surprise for them, really, but most definitely a welcomed one at that. Lydia though longed to give her husband more children, hopefully a boy at least once. She wanted at least three kids but she was beginning to worry though, they'd been trying for months to have another baby, but it wasn't going too well so far. That scared her, and him, more then he'd like to admit. Scared enough to want to try again at the drop of a hat, but even if it was a wasted effort she still enjoyed the night, and had a good time, as usual, _being_ with her husband.

"Santa! He was here! I heard his sleigh bells on the roof last night!" She squealed with delight and excitement, she was finally at the age that she was really able to understand and be excited about the illusion of Santa. "Wake up!" She leaped up onto the bed in between the two of them. Her energy resembled that of her hyperactive father, who was up and ready, interacting with her, riling her up.

"You didn't peak did you?" Stiles asked, in his joking way. She shook her head "no" believing his faux seriousness.

"No Daddy, I didn't, I promise." She told him with a very solemn and matter of fact facial expression. "But can we go and see what Santa brought me?!"

"Well we have to wake up Mommy first." Stiles whispered to his daughter, she immediately started to shake her mother in attempt to get her to arise from her slumber.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up, Santa came! It's Christmas day!" Lydia turned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Oh really? What do you think Santa brought you?"

"I don't know Mommy, it's a surprise!" Cassidy was very serious about things, the way three year olds tended to be.

"Right, I'm sorry. How could I possibly forget?"

"I don't know Mommy. Can we go downstairs now?!"

"Yes we can go, but first we have to eat breakfast before we open anything." Cassidy nodded in understanding and the three of them headed down the stairs, Lydia in front with a camera taking pictures of her daughter's reaction to the Christmas tree in the living room next to the fireplace adorned with stockings.

"Santa did come! I knew he did!" She was ecstatic over all of the presents under the tree, there were tons of them, most of them just for her. "Look Daddy, Santa was here!" She was squealing as she ran over to the tree, grabbing Stiles' hand, jumping up and down. She gazed at the gifts and saw a tiny pink bike (with training wheels of course) that was just her size. She was enthralled by the gifts that were under the tree.

"Sweetie, we have to eat breakfast before we can open any presents, remember?"

"Oops, well let's hurry up and eat then!" She giggled and ran to her spot the kitchen table. Lydia went to work and made chocolate chip pancakes that were soon a mess on both Stiles and Cassidy. Lydia shook her head, and laughed to herself about how much their little girl was like the both of them. She had lots of Stiles' mannerisms and energy, but she looked just like Lydia with a few traits that were vice versa.

"Can we open presents now Mommy?" She knew Lydia had the final say, if it was up to Stiles he would have been up opening presents at six am, although he was tired from their night, not that he minded.

"Yes we can now, thank you for being so patient." She said getting out her video camera this time and filming as her daughter opened numerous presents. It took her a few hours to open all of the presents and by twelve thirty she was running around with Stiles as they shot one another with new Nerf guns, hyped up on Christmas cookies. Lydia cleaned up the wrapping paper and open boxes as she observed her daughter and husband running around the house having a good time. She hope to herself that next year at the time, she would be sitting in the rocking chair, currently in the garage, holding a new baby as she fed him and he drifted to sleep in her arms. Suddenly she felt arms snake around her torso.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked as he kissed her temple.

"That maybe next year at this time we'll have another baby." She sighed; it was looking less and less likely. She thought about Allison, she was currently eight months pregnant with her and Scott's second son. Lydia, suffice to say, was jealous of her friend.

"Don't be sad, it's Christmas. The more you stress yourself out about it, the less likely it is to happen." He knew she was struggling with it, he wanted more kids too, but it wasn't something she needed to worry about. If she could, great, and if she couldn't he would still love her just the same. Their first had just come so easy they had both assumed it would be the same way the second time around.

"Okay, I'll try not to stress about it."

"Good," He turned her around and kissed her on the lips this time. "We can always just keep trying, I don't mind." He told her, in his goofy (meant to be seductive) Stiles way. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay we all have to go get dressed now, were going to see Grandpa in a little bit!" Lydia told Cassidy, who became excited at the word _grandpa_ even though she was unsure of which one they were even going to be visiting. She really didn't care because she loved both of hers so very much.

Soon the three of them were all dressed and ready to go; soon pulling up to Stiles' old home in Beacon Hills. They were going to visit Stiles' dad for a big Christmas dinner. He really loved his granddaughter, she was his only one and he would do anything for her. This was another reason Lydia so longed to give Stiles another child. She didn't want his dad to have only one grandchild, and it was all up to her really because Stiles had no siblings. Sometimes she would stay up at night thinking of all of the people she was letting down by not being able to get pregnant a second time.

"Yay were here!" Cassidy squealed for the thousandth time that day. "I get to see Grandpa!" She kicked her legs in excitement as Lydia unstrapped her daughter from the pink car seat and Stiles grabbed presents and luggage out from the back of the car. When Lydia put her down, she ran straight for the front door. She rang the doorbell at least twelve times, when Stiles' dad answered.

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"It's me silly! Cassidy!" She giggled, he laughed and bent down and gave her a hug. Stiles and Lydia followed in behind their daughter and entered the house. It smelled like pumpkin pie and roasted turkey, and Christmas carols played in the background.

"Dad you went all out." Stiles stated.

"Well I wanted it to be special for you guys. I'm so glad you came to visit." He didn't show his emotions often but you could tell he appreciated that they came to stay with him. Lydia was always afraid he was lonely. She longed to move back to Beacon Hills so they could be closer to family, as long as it was safe of course.

Lydia's parents came over a few hours later and they had a large Christmas dinner. Afterwards the family opened presents. Cassidy got even more dolls and games, she especially excited by the huge doll house she received from Lydia's mom. Soon it was bedtime for Cassidy. Stiles carried her up the stairs to his old bedroom and laid her down on an air mattress next to his old be that he and Lydia would be sharing.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy." She told them as they kissed her goodnight. "Thank you for all of the toys." She smiled, thinking about the eventful day she had.

"You're very welcome Cassidy." Lydia told her as she covered her up. "Night." She said as she closed the door. She was now standing in the hallway with her husband.

"Lyd, I was thinking, maybe if something doesn't happen, we should maybe see a doctor." He said as delicately as he could, remembering her cringe at her dad's question of when they were going to have more kids.

"I think that's probably a good idea." She said, just wishing that the pregnancy would happen on its own.

"But only if you want to."

"I definitely want to. I want to have lots of kids, even if we can't make it work on our own. I…don't like admitting defeat, but I want another baby." She said as she nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck.

"I'm so thankful for you Lydia, and all you do for me." He lightly grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and chastely with nothing but love.


	17. Beauty

**Author's Note: Writing this quick fic-let/chapter before I get busy with school! Please review!**

Stiles stirred from his restful sleep, he awoke from another one of his odd dreams. He didn't even mind much though because he finally had everything he had dreamed and hoped for. He opened his eyes to find his wife fast asleep, and their newborn daughter in between the two of them, also asleep. He smiled at the sight of them, both finally getting some sleep. He wished he could help with the midnight feedings to ease his wife's burdens, but Cassidy wasn't quite ready to be bottle fed yet and she did like her mother's company for comfort. Stiles was doing what he could though, changing her diapers, playing with her, dressing her, calming her down when she fussed. He was terrified and felt like he didn't know what he was doing, but he loved fatherhood so far. His daughter was made just for him and Lydia, he knew it, and she was perfect.

"Morning Stiles." Lydia whispered, opening her eyes and offering a small, tired smile.

"Morning Lyd." He told her, as he leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead, careful not to wake the baby's slumber.

"She's so beautiful."

"Like her mother. I think she gets prettier and prettier every day." He decided, looking down at his barley three week old daughter.

"Oh I think she's waking up." Lydia declared, Stiles was unsure, and then he saw her eyes pop open and she began to wail. "She needs changed and fed." Lydia began to pull the covers off of her legs.

"I'll change her then you can feed her."

"Thank you." Lydia nodded as a yawn came across her. Stiles got out of bed and picked his daughter up and took her to her nursery and changed her. It was a bright pink and grey room, Lydia had the colors picked out a few months before Cassidy was born. She would use it one day but for now they liked to have their baby all snuggled up in bed with them. She continued to whimper and fuss, but it was dulled by the baby talk Stiles was engaging her in.

"She's all clean and ready to be fed." He announced as he came back into the room and handed Cassidy to Lydia who had the TV turned to a news program. Lydia took the baby and proceeded to feed her as Stiles stared at her.

"I don't know why you're even staring…I just had a baby two weeks ago and I look like a cow." She told her husband, not even moving her gaze from the television.

"I'm not…how…how did you…?" He stuttered, just because he was married to her, didn't mean he couldn't get a little embarrassed about things.

"I know you well Stiles, trust me."

"Okay but, you're not a cow. Don't ever call yourself that. You are beautiful and now we have a daughter who's just as pretty as you." He kissed her on the cheek and laid his head on the side of hers.

"Thank you." She stated. "Now get off of me and stop staring at my chest."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and sat back up, and smiled to himself. It was a perfect and relaxing Saturday morning.


	18. UPDATE

I will soon be having some free time and if you would like I can maybe continue on with this story, just adding on every so often. Or I could start a new one (I have a little bit of an idea in mind). Please tell me what you think in the review section...should I write more Stydia or not?


	19. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Well it's been awhile. I honestly thought people stopped reading this and enjoying it so I decided to stop writing for this fic. But now that Teen Wolf is less than a month from returning I realized how much I missed writing it. So I will continue on here and there with this story as well as maybe writing a canon story when the show finally returns. Because I'm sure there will be things on the show that I wish would happen. (Do you think any of you would read that as well, jw?) Other than that though I will be making small additions to this story, and please bear with me as I get reacquainted with writing**

** this and excuse anything weird. Thanks for the support/reviews/etc and enjoy this chapter. And there might be a part two to this one.**

**Trailer: Just watched it and oh the feels. Looks good, but I ship Stydia so hard, so yes this just might hurt a lot. **

After the Kanima incident things were a little bit different between everyone in Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles (Stiles' hair was getting longer too) were still the best of friends and Derek was moody as always. Scott and Allison weren't together, Jackson and Lydia sort of…broke up, for reasons unbeknownst to most (one reason most likely being that he was moving away), Isaac was becoming a closer ally to Scott and Lydia actually was spending more of her time with everyone.

Stiles of course noticed the latter two changes the most. While it sucked that Isaac was taking time away from his with Scott doing wolf things, Lydia was surprisingly around more often than he liked.

One warm afternoon in the beginning half of summer and in a last ditch effort to gain Allison's attention Scott decided he would take up Lydia's offer to use her pool and hang out for the day. She was always with the guys or Allison, she hated being alone. Stiles assumed that she maybe still had the disturbing nightmares or she was just simply afraid to be alone in her home, or anywhere for that matter. He really didn't blame her, with wolves, Kanimas, and creepy missing old men in town. So they were going to her house for the day, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison who was unaware that Scott would be present for the day.

The guys had arrived first and Lydia had let them onto the patio. Scott was practicing his muscle flexing when the doorbell rang and Lydia went to go answer it.

"Allison, you came!" Lydia squealed and hugged her friend. Allison smiled and was glad that Lydia had gotten off of her high horse in just the short time they knew each other. She was glad that she wasn't so uptight and moody; she just seemed so much more real and friendly. But anyone would probably act like that if they were on the brink of sanity for any length of time.

"Of course I did. I couldn't argue with a day by the pool." She said, genuinely grateful to avoid her family's ever prevalent issues and the wolf problem in Beacon Hills.

"Well good. It's such a shame we don't hang out as often as we used to." The two girls strolled out onto Lydia's spacious patio that was once the setting for many parties. The guys, who had been in the middle of a conversation, immediately turned their heads to the door. Allison stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of the door way. Scott waved casually from across the pool. Allison faked a quick grin and whispered to Lydia through her gritted teeth.

"Lydia…you failed to mention that my ex was going to be here today."

"Well I thought it would be a good way for you guys to see one another and if there were other people around it wouldn't make it as awkward."

"Its going to be the exact definition of awkward." She told her friend.

"Allison we barely see each other anymore and neither does Scott, he misses you. Look I could have pulled some scheme to make you go out on a date together but instead I did this. Really you should be thanking me." Lydia winked and walked to one of the lounge chairs, followed by Allison who rolled her eyes and did her best to suck up her annoyance.

"This was a bad idea" Scott said as he began to collect his things from one of the chairs. "We really shouldn't have come, let's just go."

"No." Stiles said using his hand to grab his shoulder to stop him from trying to leave. "Look she's not leaving; it's going to be fine. You are not ruining a poolside day with Lydia Martin for me. Ok?" Stiles didn't want to seem like a jerk but sometimes it was always about Scott. Stiles did not feel like ruining the day over Scott's discomfort.

"Alright fine, we'll stay."

"Thank you."

"Yeah I mean who knows it could be fun." Just as they were ready to jump full force into the pool, the girls began removing their cover ups and both Stiles and Scott (and Isaac) were put into a state of shock and amazement. Scott very attentive to Allison in a black one piece, and Stiles was very focused on Lydia's less conservative teal bikini. Stiles uttered a classic but quiet "oh my God" under his breath.

"Aren't you glad we stayed now?" Stiles managed to barley choke out. Scott nodded, eyes still focused elsewhere.

"Are they staring at us?" Allison self-consciously asked Lydia as she tried to cover her chest with her tan arms.

"Of course they are, you're a knock out Allison, own it." Lydia whispered, Allison definitely was noticing the return of Lydia's confidence.

"Boys!" She called out as she stepped on to the first step in the pool. "Are you getting in? Or are you just going to keep staring?" After uttering the last word Isaac, Stiles, and Scott all promptly jumped into the pool, Allison unwillingly followed in as well.

To everyone's surprise it wasn't too awkward for anyone Scott and Allison got along and Lydia even flirted (harmlessly) with Stiles. They played many rounds of Marco Polo, water volleyball, and the guys played water basketball as Allison and Lydia sat tanning next to the pool until it began to get dark.

"Anyone else hungry?" Scott asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Let's go get pizza or something."

"I kinda want to stay and do some night swimming though." Isaac complained.

"Well lets go get dressed, get pizza, and come back and swim. As long as it's okay with Lydia or course." Stiles suggested and glanced at Lydia for confirmation.

"Yeah that fine with me. And we can use the hot tub too…" She said trailing off.

"Alright let's go eat then." Scott said and everyone exited the pool. Scott went to the powder room to change; Isaac went to the pool house, Allison used the upstairs guest bathroom.

"You can just change in my room if you don't mind." Lydia suggested to Stiles who was waiting outside the guest one for Allison.

"No…I can just wait." Lydia raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"It might take a while you know."

"Where will you change?"

"I'll just use my bathroom; you can just change in the room."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Come on." She said motioning for him to follow her and he did so. He closed the door behind them. She went straight to her closet and picked out some clothes to wear. He knew even if she wore a burlap sack she would be gorgeous. I'll be done in a few minutes you can go ahead and change.

Stiles of course, was a little bit distracted by being in his crush's room, and his presence was even initiated by his crush. So he did a little looking around, trying to commit every detail to memory. Finally he began to change into his regular clothes. He was beginning to put his pants back on when he heard Lydia's bathroom door open, to reveal the one and only standing there, staring at him. He observed that she looked gorgeous as always as she stood there in a pink sundress and nude heels. When he realized he was staring a tad while in his blue boxers he quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"Taking you time Stilinski?" She asked as she stepped further into the room.

"Uh…yeah…you know." Gulp. "Can't rush perfection."

"Oh. Well blue's a pretty good color on you." She giggled and winked as she sat at her vanity and as his face was blushed.

"T-t-thanks…" He hurriedly pulled the shirt he had been wearing over his head as she touched up her make up.

"No problem, Stilinski." She said getting up and walking over to him. She was only a few inches from him now and he was begging to breathe a little heavier and his pulse was beginning to quicken. Was Lydia Martin really standing this close to him on her own terms and on purpose? I mean she had been a lot friendlier and even flirtier with him over the past few months since the whole Jackson thing. So maybe it was really happening.

"You know that new hair really suits you. I like it."

"Oh…well…your hair is nice too?" She smiled at him and finally closed the rest of the space between them. Her heels made her just tall enough so she could lean in to kiss him. He was genuinely taken off guard by it. It was only a few seconds but it felt longer than that. It was his first kiss, and it was with Lydia Martin. He literally couldn't have imagined it being any better.

At first he didn't know what to do but she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. There was no tongue but it was definitely a make out. She then placed her hands on the back of his head and casually and her fingers through his now long hair just as she smiled into the kiss.

"Stiles! Lydia! We're leaving." Scott yelled up the steps, Stiles had never been more annoyed in his life.

"We should go." She said as she turned around and walked to the hallway to go down to the main floor, Stiles following behind her like a lost puppy. Once they got to Allison's car Isaac sat in the front, and the other three in the back with Stiles in the middle. Stiles never felt better, and he was elated when Lydia reached over in the middle of the ride and grabbed his hand and interweaved their fingers. Neither could help but smile.


	20. A Little Loss

**Author's Note: Just watched "Back to the Pack" and the sneak peak they posted on Hulu. And that scene made me so excited for some Stiles/Lydia moments. I really hope neither of them get other love interests, they're too perfect together. Which reminds me when the new season starts and I figure out what's going on, even if there isn't any Stydia, I'm going to try my best to write a canon story to at least the major events on the show (because they might only have a friendship not a romance). But I want Stydia to happen this season, and maybe they are just teasing us with that girl kissing him and what not. I hope they're just trying to trick us. Stydia forever! **

Stiles came home from work expecting his newly pregnant wife to be making dinner and his daughter to be playing somewhere with her loads of toys. But when he walked into his living room he found his daughter, Cassidy, watching one of her favorite television programs.

"Hi Daddy!" She grinned as she jumped off of the couch and bounded over to her young father. He picked her up and gave her a long hug as he patted her back.

"Hi Cassie, how was your day?" He whispered in her ear.

"Pretty good I guess." He had to be the cutest three year old he knew. Scott and Allison's son, Asher, was cute too though, defiantly a future heartbreaker. But he was definitely keen on his own daughter.

"That's good. Where is Mommy at?"

"Upstairs. She's been up there awhile."

"Ok I'm going to go see her okay? Why don't you finish watching your show?" He said setting her down on the couch. He wanted to go see his wife, who he assumed was sleeping due to the new serge of pregnancy hormones.

"But Daddy I want you to watch it with me!" She whined as she tried to tighten her grip around his neck.

"I'll come watch it after I go say hi to Mommy. The quicker you let go, the quicker I can come back." She pouted a little but eventually let go, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He went up the stairs and into his and Lydia's bedroom.

"Lydia, I'm home!" He called out as he entered the bedroom. She didn't answer, but he saw the bathroom light was on. When he walked in he saw her on the ground, surrounded by a small pool of blood. "Oh my god! What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up and began to cry.

"Stiles, something's wrong." He crouched down on the floor

"I can see that." He brushed her hair out of her face and she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Why didn't you call me? How long have you been like this?"

"I've been in pain all day. And I've not been bleeding that long, I figured I'd just wait for you to come home." She whimpered.

"Okay well we have to go to the hospital like…now." He told her. "I'm going to call Allison and see if she can watch Cassidy. You stay here, I'll be right back." Normally the blood would have freaked him out, but there wasn't a profuse amount and he knew he had to be level headed for whatever chaos was ensuing.

Lydia painfully climbed on to the toilet and Stiles was back in a few moments with a pink bag for Cassidy over his shoulder and a small one for them.

"There's so much blood. Too much." She whispered through her tears.

"I know okay. But that's why we have to go, now. Alright?" He wiped her tears from under her eyes. And she nodded. "We're going to drop Cassie off at Scott and Allison's and going to the hospital ok."

"Ok." She sniffled.

"Don't worry babe, I'm going to be there. We'll get through this." He said squeezing her shoulder as they carefully walked down the stairs. "Cassidy, Daddy needs you to get your shoes on. You're going to go visit Scott and Allison tonight." He told his daughter once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lydia slowly put her shoes on and Stiles helped Cassidy put on hers.

"I need you to be a good girl tonight Cassidy, can you do that for Mommy and Daddy?" Stiles asked as they were driving to Scott and Allison's home.

"I guess so." She shrugged. "I don't want to go, Daddy." She was beginning to get teary eyed, knowing that her parents would probably be dropping her off and leaving her for the night. She had separation anxiety sometimes. Lydia was leaning all the way back in her seat with her eyes closed trying to keep from stressing out.

"Well you have to sweetie. Mommy's not feeling so good, I have to take her to go see the doctor. Besides you're going to have fun playing with Asher. You play with him all of the time."

"Yeah but when you and Mommy are there." She whimpered from her car seat just as they were pulling into Scott and Allison's driveway. He knew she wasn't trying to be difficult but it was how the situation was unfolding.

"Its okay, Aunt Allison and Uncle Scott will take really good care of you. They love you just like Mommy and I do. Its ok to be sad but just think of all the fun you're going to have." He said to her as he unbuckled her from the car seat and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Can I say goodbye to Mommy?" She asked as she firmly gripped Stiles' shirt.

"Yes but be very gentle." He told her as he opened the passenger door. Lydia opened her eyes and hugged her daughter as tightly as she could.

"I love you Cassie." She quietly told her daughter. "Be good for Mommy okay?"

"I love you too Mommy. Feel better." Stiles closed the door and walked up to the porch where Allison was already.

"Thank you so much, I'll call you when I can." Stiles said handing his daughter's bag to Allison.

"It seriously no problem. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I hope." Allison nodded in understanding.

"Alright Cassidy are you ready to come inside?" Allison asked her, and she quickly shook her head in protest.

"Cassie, we talked about this. You've got to be good. The better you are, the happier Mommy will be. You're going to have so much fun here, don't be sad." It broke his heart to have to see her so distraught, she was crying a little but he knew she was just trying to hold it in.

"Uncle Scott made a fort in the living room, do you want to go see it?" She nodded and Stiles gave her a hug and kiss before placing her in Allison's arms.

"Bye Cassidy, I love you." He said walking down the sidewalk and waving to her. He got back in the car and as he drove by she waved at them as Allison held her. He reached over and grabbed Lydia's hand and gave it a squeeze just to let her know that he was there for her.

They finally arrived at the hospital and got a room after waiting for one for about an hour. The nurses and doctors were able to stop the bleeding and to stop the persistent pain and Stiles sat next to Lydia's bed and held her hand as they waited for any news.

"Lydia Stilinski?" A male voice asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, she's in here." Stiles answered.

"I'm Doctor Sullivan."

"Stiles" He replied as the doctor shook his and Lydia's hand.

"So what's wrong?" Lydia asked, tired from the day's events.

"Well you've suffered a miscarriage." And both of their hearts shattered. Although they both had a feeling that's what happened it was still somehow worse to hear. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, trying to comfort her as tears ran down her face. After explaining everything the doctor left the two in the room.

"I wanted this baby so bad."

"I know you did Lyd, so did I but it just wasn't meant to be on this one babe." He whispered into her ear.

"Its not fair, we kept trying and trying and then finally when we get pregnant again I lose it." She complained to him.

"Don't blame yourself; it happens to a lot of women. This is why we didn't tell anyone, it was only the first trimester, it happens." It was hard to console her knowing how badly he wanted to have another baby to hold in his arms. Another baby to show the world how much he and Lydia loved one another. But he knew he had to be strong her his healing wife.

"I know Stiles. I just wish I could give you another little baby for us to take care of and love." She sighed, the tears beginning to subside and the pain medications beginning to take over.

"We have time Lyd. We can try again. We can keep trying. I'll have as many babies as we can if that what you want. We'll work this out, and I'll be here for you for whatever you want, whatever you need. I love you babe." She looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Okay, we'll try again. But I need to be sad right now, just for a while?" She asked, almost like she was asking for permission.

"Take all the time you need. I'll be here, I love you."

"I love you too Stiles, and Cassidy, and the little baby that was here for a little while." Her eyes began to flutter.

"Me too." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you all."


	21. Unrequited Feelings of Love

**Author's Note: Depending on when I post this…three days or less until Teen Wolf Season 3 begins! Can't wait. So here's another Stydia chapter since I fear we won't get much this season. I feel bad but I kind of already hope their new significant others die or they all break up so we can have my babies get together finally. But I am done with my tangent for now, and I hopefully will be writing more this summer. Maybe for another story but still for this pairing. The theme of this chapter is unrequited love & it is short. But I have some good ideas for this story I think and I can't wait to sit down and piece them all together.**

Stiles never expected much of becoming someone who was on an elevated section on the social totem pole. But still he would have at least expected himself to at least be seen as "somewhat popular" or maybe even "sociable". But apparently that wasn't something that was supposed to happen. At least he had Scott, his best friend since elementary school, and at least they weren't on the bottom tear of the popular pyramid. They were the next level up, with a few other small groups of people. The only reason they managed this was because they were slightly less odd then the group below them.

Stiles was generally content with his social status and wellbeing, Scott was less okay with it. But Stiles learned to accept it long ago. Still though, he always had that he and Lydia could be something. Or even just be able to carry on a conversation. That was wishful thinking; she hadn't even spoken to him the entirety of freshman year. It was the end of freshman year and he was still nothing to her. She probably just saw him as another one of her obsessive admirers.

It was crazy that she barley even noticed him or gave him a passing glance, considering how much he adored her. If she did it was probably because he was doing something goofy or stupid. Like having milk squirt out of his nose because of something he saw on YouTube during his lunch period. But he noticed her.

Noticed when she looked happy, sad, or angry at the stupidity of the immature students around her. Noticed how she pretended to only have average intelligence, when she was probably the smartest freshman in the whole school. Noticed her stare out the window in English class because she was so bored with the material. Noticed how content she seemed when the attention was focused on her. Noticed when she brushed her strawberry blonde hair and admired her reflection when she finished. Noticed when she fixed her perfect face with make up after lunch every day. Noticed when Jackson Whittemore was treating her like a piece of garbage. Noticed her run to the girl's bathroom every so often with mascara streamed stains on her perfectly rosy cheeks.

He was almost too busy noticing her to, ironically, notice she was trying to get his attention in freshman health class.

"Stiles? Hello. That is your name right Stiles?" Lydia inquired, waving her hand in front of his face, as she sat next to him and tried to wake him up from his daydream. He couldn't believe she was actually talking to him.

"Wha? Yeah…Stiles…but you can call me whatever you'd like." He joked and flashed a cheesy smile. This was the first time she had spoken to him in so long he wanted to make the conversation as long as he possibly could.

"Um I think you're zipper is down." She said in her snarky-popularity laced voice. His cheeks flashed a dozen shades of red and all of her friends giggled in mockery of him. The last day of freshman year and the love of his life spoke to him for the first time in years and it was about his zipper being unzipped.

He promptly tried to face the other way and zipped his pants back up. While he was embarrassed that they had been unzipped he was still ok with the fact that it had gotten Lydia to utter just a few words to him. He knew it was ridiculous to feel for someone who obviously felt differently but he almost didn't even care.

The laughter had died down when the teacher walked into the classroom and began writing notes and test corrections down on the board from the previous day's final exam. The rest of class was uneventful as he tried to fight off the red from returning to his face, because he knew it would happen if he even so much as thought about it. He figured it was more because she had actually talked to him, not even out of embarrassment really. Finally the bell ring and he was able to escape the room, but not before a feminine hand latched onto his forearm and pulled him back.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It just sort of happened…Sorry…Scott." Whoa was Lydia Martin apologizing for being rude? He didn't have time to ask because by the time he realized what was going on, she was already leaving the room. Lydia had made physical contact (not much, but still) with him and apologized. Granted it was an apology to his best friend, even after he reminded her of his own name, but he knew she meant well. He wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon, especially later. The girl he'd been pinning over since the third grade touched him, in real life. It seemed like things were going his way, at least for the day.

He started imagining that over the summer he would get his license and finally be able to drive the Jeep in the garage that was waiting for him; maybe he'd see her around town too. He imagined that he and Scott would get really good at lacrosse and they would make high positions on the team. He imagined that things were going to change over the summer, and that sophomore year would be completely different. And Lydia would finally notice him, and remember his name. If only he knew how right he had been.


	22. New Hope

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, has wisdom teeth out and yada yada. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this (short) chapter! I have another one in the works, I just had this promt stuck in my head and I needed to write it down.**

Stiles didn't know how else to feel about her anymore. He barely had time to think with all of the werewolf stuff going on with his best friend. Scott had wolf powers, a girlfriend, and new found popularity due to his improved hand-eye coordination. Stiles felt guilty about it, but he was a tad angry. No one paid him the slightest bit of attention and he was feeling more worthless than he had in a long time. He hated self-pity but he needed to wallow, think about what life could be like for him if maybe he had the bite as well. Maybe Lydia Martin would finally notice him, maybe he and Scott would be able to spend more time together, maybe he would just be an overall more coordinated, well rounded person. He couldn't help but process these thoughts as he sat at the lunch table with Scott and Allison.

Lydia was walking towards the table, followed by her dashing boyfriend Jackson Whittmore. The only person Stiles probably truly envied. Why was she coming towards their table? This was different, he was nervous. But he probably would have been more excited if her boy toy wasn't on her heels. She sat down next Allison, as gracefully as a human being could. Her presence was a welcomed by Stiles but he had no energy to be shot down today. So he just sat there and looked up at her occasionally, taking her in as much as possible.

How she faked laughed at a story Scott was telling. How she whispered something in Allison's ear and they both giggled. How she ran her hand up and down Jackson's thigh. He cringed at that sight. How her green eyes were highlighted by the eye shadow she was wearing. How her blouse hugged her perfectly in all the right places, he tried not to stare, but she almost made it too easy. How not one strand of her glossy strawberry blonde hair was out of place.

Every part of him longed to reach out and brush a piece behind her ear. Just to touch her flawless hair. Just to be next to her. Just to tell her how impeccable everything about her was. Just to appreciate her. Just to make someone else feel the opposite of how he currently did. Just to make her feel anything but completely and utterly significant. He wanted her so badly. But she was different then she was in the third grade. Her perfect team captain of a boyfriend stood in the way of anything for one. But she knew damn sure that he didn't know what he had. But like he said to himself before, she was different now. Drawn to beauty and popularity, that's what was important to her. Not safety, not comfort, not real love. She would never go for him. He still liked to pretend that she was the same way she was when she was eight years old. She had been caring, compassionate, friendly, open, and genuine. If she still was that way he might have his chance with her.

He hoped, prayed, wished every night that one day she would need someone like him who could actually be there for her. Through whatever circumstance. Someone to love her completely unconditionally. He wasn't counting on it anymore though; he wasted so much time already. But it was the beginning of their sophomore year and things could change. Maybe she could be like she was years ago. Maybe she would need him to help build a Lego castle Maybe she would need him to take care of her again He smiled at the memory and looked up. He caught her eye and she saw him smiling and she reciprocated with a small, three-second one from across the table. He didn't make a big deal of it but it did help him have a better rest of the day.


	23. The Beach Trip: Part One

**Author's Note: Sorry the last two chapters were kind of lame. I hope this one is better! And hopefully I will be updating "This Might Hurt" here soon. So please check that out too! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading for all of the support, favorites, follows, and reviews. All are appreciated very much!**

**For this chapter it might not necessarily to the timeline exactly that I have going on but I said early on the chapters might not always connect but they will all be Stydia/Martinski, so please keep that in mind! Thanks! I don't know how many parts there will be but this is definitely only part one! Also, this isn't accurate since I don't live in California, so I'm using what I know about local beaches on the East coast.**

**~XOXOSNG**

They didn't know how it became a plan, or how everyone got involved or invited but it was the summer before their senior year and they decided that they needed to get away from the madness in Beacon Hills for a week or so. And what better way to do that then rent a beach house? No one knew who officially came up with the idea, it was probably a mutual thought but it was probably heavily hinted at by the hormonal teenage boys of the group. It was somewhat of a miracle that everyone's caretakers approved of the trip. Of course not everyone knew the ratio of human teenagers to werewolf ones, the ones that did were a bit hesitant of course for more than obvious reasons. No one quite knew how they managed to convince their parents and Derek but they weren't going to complain or question it.

It would be an interesting trip, considering the group's dynamic. There was Scott and Allison's on-again off-again relationship, Stiles' persistent pursuance of Lydia and their flirtationship, Danny's constant attempt at finding his true love, and Erica's indecisiveness for Isaac. But everyone was excited and looking forward to be leaving their small town for a while.

Lydia, of course, dragged Allison and even Erica along to the mall many days in a row to find outfits for any possible outcome that the might be faced with while on vacation. It also helped the other girls figure out what to buy. So in the end, lots of low cut tops, short shorts, and bikinis were bought by all three girls. The boys were a lot less concerned with new outfits, and only bought a few items when they went once. The night before they were leaving, the same night they started packing. While the girls were done and ready for the morning, with all of their belongings with them as they stayed the night over at Allison's house. Isaac was staying at Derek's new loft as usual, and Danny stayed at his house. While Scott and Stiles were at the Beacon Hills Wal-Mart (every town has a Wal-Mart) picking up last minute items such as food, beach towels, swim trunks, and they even attempted (and failed) at using their fake IDs to get alcohol. They decided they would try their luck again when they got down to the beach.

It was finally morning and everyone was meeting at Allison's house since they were taking one of the family's large SUVs. It fit them all in one vehicle and it was one of the safest vehicles other than a military tank, everyone with a license agreed to take shift if need be. Chris Argent was adamant about them taking it because of the safety aspect of it. It was eight am but they had to leave so they could make it there around lunch time. Everyone was present with coffees and their bags in tow.

"Lydia, how much stuff did you pack exactly?" Isaac questioned as he counted her two suitcases, duffel bag, make-up bag, and purse that she had strapped over her shoulder.

"Well only the necessities, of course." She winked and sauntered over to Allison and Erica while they let the guys load up the black SUV and small trailer that was attached to it. "Danny has almost as many bags as me." Lydia reminded the group, it was true. Danny had two suitcases, a duffel bag, and a beach bag with him.

"Be safe, don't do anything stupid. Remember that you're vacationing with hormonal teenage boys." Chris Argent delivered a short lecture to his daughter and her friends, followed by a few eye rolls, mostly from Allison. "Remember the word _no_ and if any of you need anything at all, call me. I will be there."

"Alright dad, we'll be fine." She reminded him, he really didn't have to worry about anything. But she did appreciate his willingness to keep her as safe as possible.

"Ok. Be safe. I love you." He said as he embraced her for a quick hug. She understood his worry though, after all of the loss he had to encounter over the past year.

"Alright let's get going!" Scott shouted. Danny decided he wanted to drive, Scott sat in the passenger seat, Stiles sat by the door in the second row, Erica and Isaac went straight for the two seats in the back of the SUV. And surprisingly Lydia said nothing (no complaints or even a sarcastic remark) as she climbed into the middle seat next to Stiles, followed by Allison who sat down in the seat on her right. Allison gave Stiles a look to know that she hadn't even prompted it, to which Stiles smiled softly.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him oblivious to the exchange he and Allison had just had.

"Oh me?" She nodded. "Oh I'm…just excited to be… going on vacation." He had finally been able to come up with a conclusion. Which had been difficult because he had suddenly realized her outfit was a bit revealing. She was wearing a blue-green blouse/tank top shirt thing (A Stiles Stilinski description, if you will.) that accentuated her eyes and her chest, and her shorts and sandals revealed her legs that were usually hidden with tights in the winter months. And sure he thought of her as more than just a girl with nice physical features but he was a guy, he couldn't really help it. She nodded, accepting his answer; he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do anything stupid. See you soon." Chris Argent told the teens in the SUV and they all yelled out a chorus of farewells, ready for their trip to the shore that awaited them.


	24. The Beach Trip: Part Two

**Author's Note: Check out my other Stydia fic: "This Might Hurt". Also I'm not really sure why I put Danny in here but I decided he needed to do something fun, so if it doesn't make sense, oh well. **

The beginning of the trip started off well, they spent the first half of the ride talking to one another The trip to the beach wasn't all that long, so they only stopped once to use the restroom, stretch their legs, buy a few snacks, and change drivers. Scott volunteered to drive the rest of the way and Allison moved up to the passenger seat and Danny took her spot in the bench seat in the middle with Stiles and Lydia. Everyone ad basically hit the wall, and their adrenaline was wearing off. Luckily they wouldn't worry about Scott crashing the car because he a. was a werewolf and because he bought a large coffee from the gas station they had stopped at. Everyone else however was lulling off to sleep. Everyone but Allison and Scott (who were holding hands over the center console) had their headphones in and were either daydreaming, or really dreaming.

Lydia's head was bobbing up and down as she began to nod off to sleep, as Stiles was listening to his music and absentmindedly daydreaming out the window. She peeked at Stiles through her tinted sunglasses and sighed. She told herself it was because she had left her pillow back at home and because she was cold. But in reality her pillow was within reach and she had the ability to turn off the fan that blowing down on her from car's ceiling. But it would been uncomfortable to go to sleep sitting straight up, yeah it would. In reality though she knew how she felt when he was around. She had denied it for quite a while, and then sometimes appeased and indulged in those feelings over the past year or so. Maybe it was because she was a little embarrassed to admit to everyone, and herself, that she did have some sort of feeling towards the guy sitting to her left. She had about had it, trying to sleep in the sitting position so she finally caved in. She made it seem as subtle as possible.

"What are you listening to?" She asked poking him in the shoulder to which he jumped slightly in response, taken off guard.

"Oh um…just like…I don't know actually, it's just internet radio."

"Can I listen?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure, of course you can. Here." He took out a headphone and handed it to her and she put it in hers.

"It's pretty good actually." She said, moving her head up and down to let him know that she enjoyed the song.

"Yeah it's just some dumb indie station I like to listen to occasionally." He said scratching his head, nervous and unsure what to say.

"No it's good, not dumb. Oh, hey do you want a piece of licorice?" She wondered if he suspected anything. There wasn't anything to suspect, she was tired, he was sitting next to her, and she wasn't even leading him on because maybe she had a crush on him? Maybe she had to admit it, because it was kind of true. And otherwise she would be leading him on and that definitely wasn't her intention.

"Thanks." He said grabbing one out of the package she was holding up. The song he was listening to was quiet and perfect and for her tired eyes to fall asleep to. By now she couldn't even help it her eyes dimmed and her body naturally leaned against Stiles' shoulder. She felt him stiffen up at first but then she felt him relax. Right before she actually fell into a slumber she felt him move his arm around her petite shoulder. Eventually he dozed off as well, leaning his head lightly on top of hers, careful not to mess up her strawberry blonde tresses. And Allison being the greatest BFF ever giggled took a picture so she could make sure no one would ever forget. She knew Stiles wouldn't but she wouldn't want it to conveniently slip Lydia's mind.

Lydia woke up to the sound of people cheering excitedly. Groggily she opened her eyes and saw that Allison was now driving the SUV and that they were pulling into a driveway lined with tall grass. It was a large, two story building with decks and stairs wrapping around it. Behind it she could see the blue ocean and its waves crashing down on the sandy ground. Lydia must have slept for at least two hours. Suddenly she realized she was still leaning on Stiles and his arm was around her, he was just waking up as well. Why hadn't she noticed his arm there before? She wondered to herself. And why didn't she feel as weird as she should about it. It was almost like she was "ok" or comfortable with it.

"We're here." Allison said, as she put the vehicle in park and opened the door to get out. Lydia deducted that they must have already stopped at the rental office when she was asleep.

"Stiles. Wake up." Lydia whispered, nudging him gently with her elbow he immediately sat up and uncoiled his arm from around her and rubbed his eyes. She suddenly felt the absence of the comfort she had a minute ago. She hadn't felt that comfortable in a long while. But when he was around that hole inside of her, the one that need something, felt a little less small.

"I'm up, I'm up." He jumped and then realized there was nothing urgent happening. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean…to…you know…" He gestured to his arm being around her.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine, seriously." The words poured out of her mouth so awkwardly. She was trying her hardest for it not to sound like she liked having it there that it came off slightly weird. Luckily he didn't seem to notice. He just nodded and opened the door and he exited the vehicle, followed by Lydia and Erica, Isaac and Danny exited from the other side of the vehicle.

"Let's get our stuff inside and then we can go get lunch or something." Scott suggested and everyone agreed and went to the trailer behind the SUV and began unpacking. By the time everyone had made the trip inside with their personal items, Lydia had just found all of her bags and there was no way she was going to be able to haul her large suitcase anywhere. Her dad had helped her put it into her car, and it had taken her and Allison to get it out and into the Argent's house. She slung her purse over her shoulder, picked up her make up case with one hand and rolled the smaller suitcase with the other and went into the house's first floor.

The garage was there on the first floor as well as a decent sized bathroom, and large room with a long wrap around couch and lounge chairs that faced a large flat screen mounted on the celling. There was a coffee table with board games piled on top of it, as well as an air hockey and pool table. Behind it all was large sliding glass doors that led out onto the area where the house's decent sized pool and hot top were. Lydia was just inside of the doorway and the stairs leading to the rest of the house were to her left and just as she began to ascend the stairs Stiles was coming down them.

"Oh here, let me help you." He offered, she tried to protest but he had already grabbed the suitcase from her and was walking up the stairs with it, she followed.

"I hate to ask but do you think you could help me with the other suitcase too?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs, straight into the home's state of the art kitchen. The appliances and stuff took up the front half of the room and the other half was where the table and chairs and barstools were and the back wall was also sliding glass door that led to a large deck with a table and various chairs on it, and it had an incredible view of the ocean.

"I'll let Scott take care of that one." Lydia raised her eyebrow. "He has wolf strength, it will be like lifting a ten pound dumbbell." He had a point.

"So where am I staying exactly?"

"Well me and Scott have our room over here" He pointed to the left, "and Isaac and Danny are going to share the room next to ours. You and Allison are sharing this room" he said walking into a room where Allison was already perched on one of the beds looking through her purse. "And Erica has the room across the hall."

"Thanks Stiles, just have Scott bring the other one in whenever he gets around to it."

"Will do." He said exiting the room.

"Interesting." Allison said as she began to unpack her clothes and put them into the room's closet. There were to doors in the room, one that led to the walk in closet and the other that led into a decent sized bathroom that connected to Erica's smaller room. Both rooms had sliding glass doors that all connected to the wraparound deck.

"What's interesting?" Lydia asked as she took her shoes off and dug in her purse, plugging in her phone and setting it on the nightstand.

"You, being a decent person to Stiles."

"Well maybe I'm just a nice person Allison."

"I don't know, it seems more than being polite. It even seem like you might sort of…like him?" She raised her eyebrows. Lydia had told Allison before that Stiles wasn't all that bad but she hadn't recalled sharing her current feelings with her friend.

"Allison, we're just…friends."

"Really? Well this picture I just happened to take today might just disprove that response you just gave." Allison said taking her phone out of her bag.

"A picture of what exactly?" Lydia asked, turning from the bed and looking at Allison.

"Just you, and your head leaning on a certain someone's shoulder." She giggled.

"Oh my gosh, give me that phone." Lydia said running to where Allison was, but Allison was too quick for her and had climbed on top of the bed. "Allison, give it to me."

"I don't think so. You're going to thank me for this on your first anniversary."

"First anniversary of what?"

"Dating. Oh no wait… when I make a slide show for your wedding rehearsal and I can label this one as 'the trip where Lydia realized who she should be with'." Lydia's eyes were wide and she lunged onto the bed and Allison got off.

"Come back and give me that phone!" She said jumping down from the bed and grabbed for the phone but Allison was taller than her and was able to keep it just out of reach from Lydia.

"Um…" A voice came from the doorway. Both girls stopped and looked to see who it was. "Here's your suitcase." It was Scott. Lydia assumed a normal position, smoothed out her shirt with her hands and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Scott."

"Sure. Um. Is everything alright?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes everything is fine, now go finish unpacking the car so we can go eat lunch." Lydia said lightly pushing on his chest so he backed out of the room and as soon as he was out of the room she shut the door and locked it.

"I'm not deleting this picture; I even took one on my regular camera. But you probably just made his whole entire year. I think you should give him a chance. He really cares about you. But I understand if you don't, it's your decision. I'll make you a deal."

"What's the deal?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I won't show anyone, unless you want me to, if you can just admit that you might be a little closer than you think. I know you Lydia, as much as you want to hide it, you can't." Allison pointed out. Lydia sighed knowing pride would get the better of her in either of the outcomes. She knew Allison had her best interest in mind but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the world to know about her feelings. But Allison did know her well and she would just have to go with the best option presented to her.

"Fine. Stiles and I, are…probably closer then I would like to admit."

"Ok see that was easy." Allison said as she went back to putting her clothes in the closet. Lydia went to the bathroom and put all of her make up products and toiletries on the counter and sighed. These feelings were getting harder to control and apparently harder to hide. It was going to be an interesting vacation.


	25. The Beach Trip: Part Three

**Author's Note: I am so thankful for this summer and the fact that I have nothing to do. I've been so on top of my stories and hopefully it stays this way. I'm enjoying writing my Teen Wolf fics so much and like every time I go to write it's so hard to decide which one I want to write for. I am so thankful for this season of Teen Wolf and how much Stydia there's been. It makes me so happy that everyone's reading both of my stories! J I hope you don't mind that there's going to be a lot of parts to "The Beach Trip" and I might add other chapters that aren't part of it in between postings, just letting you know. No set plan or anything though, thanks for listening to all of my rambling. **

"Are you guys ready to go get lunch?" Isaac asked peaking in Lydia and Allison's room for the duration of their stay. He saw the door to the bathroom was open so he walked there to stand in the doorway. All three girls were in front of the mirror fixing their make-up and doing their hair.

"We will be in a minute." Lydia said, looking at him with an annoyed smile.

"You said that like five minutes ago." He said folding his arms across his chest, expecting a weak rebuttal.

"You can't rush perfection Lahey." She winked in mockery before turning back to the mirror to swipe eve shadow across her lids. He sighed, realizing that they would be ready when they were ready, no rushing their process. He walked back across the house to where the guy's rooms were.

"They said they'll be ready in a minute. But I'd take that with a grain of salt." Scott groaned in slight annoyance and threw himself back on the bed.

Ten minutes later they were ready, walking into the guy's side of the house. Both rooms had two double beds, a small closet, and a connecting bathroom.

"Are you guys are finally ready?" Stiles asked, getting up from his spot on his bed, and turning off the TV show he was watching.

"I'm sure I could change my outfits a few times if you want." She was half serious, half kidding. Stiles rolled his eyes at what he thought to be an empty threat at best.

"No! I mean you look fine, there's no need to change." He assured her. They all went down stairs and out to the driveway, piling back into the vehicle, minus the trailer which was now in the home's garage. Everyone took their previous seats in the SUV. They drove into the town where all of the restaurants and activities were. It was a short drive and even within walking distance. The boardwalk ran along one side and all of the big restaurants and stores were on the other. There was even a small water park, movie theatre, and plenty of mini golf to keep them busy during the duration of their trip.

Eventually they found a pizzeria and decided to eat there. They sat at a booth with Erica, Isaac, and Danny on one side and Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison on the other, in that order. The side with four were squished to say the least, having squeezed into a booth that was really only meant for three people. There was enough room for all of them; they all just super close to one another. Lydia usually would have been annoyed if anyone other than Allison was sitting in such vicinity to her, but she didn't mind how close to Stiles she currently was. She wondered if his feeling for her were as strong as they were a year or so ago, or if he had moved on to the friendship side of their relationship. She was fairly certain he still had a crush or something on her, and how she had a crush on him.

She thought to herself carefully and almost afraid to admit to herself the idea she had. But the made the plan regardless. She was going to flirt with him, to test the waters. And then if he responded properly then maybe they could get a little closer and flirt. Living with him for a week or so would give her an indication if she really could handle him. And what could be more fun than flirting, Lydia lived to flirt, and she knew how much better it felt when she actually liked the person and they liked her back. But even if he did end up liking her back and they flirted while on the trip, she was definitely not going to announce anything to her friends. Especially in case things didn't work out, she didn't want to end up looking like an idiot.

Stiles almost couldn't even get over the fact that he was on vacation with his crush since the third grade let alone sitting next to her and she didn't even protest it like she would have a few years ago. He tried not to think about her bare, short clad leg right against his (but of course not all the way, she was significantly shorter than just about everybody) and how her shoulder and arm was flush against his.

"So before we go back to the house I think we should go by the store and get some groceries." Allison suggested as the waitress brought out some breadsticks for everyone to eat before their meals arrived.

"Sounds good to me. Oh we should get stuff to build sandcastles on the beach!" Stiles suggested excitedly and it was not well received by the table, judging by the weird looks everyone had on their faces.

"Yeah, you know that could be fun. My parents never did that with me, it'd be something cool to do." Lydia said, everyone else looked at her oddly but not with as much judgment as they had given Stiles. "Oh come on, it's probably really fun. We should do that." She spun it so everyone was suddenly realizing it wasn't such a weird idea.

_Did she just defend my idea?_ Stiles wondered to himself, but chalked it up to her actually wanting to build a sandcastle. Lydia did like the idea of it, but it was really step one in her newly formed plan of action.

"We should get some stuff for the pool too." Lydia suggested. "Like beach balls and lounge chairs to float on." Everyone nodded their heads in agreeance

"Ok we also need to figure out a way to get some…booze." Erica stated, whispering the last word to prevent anyone else in the restaurant from hearing.

"Danny looks the oldest out of all of us, and he uses his 'ID' all of the time." Isaac pointed out, Danny didn't look mad at the accusation, actually he looked more proud.

Everyone was engrossed in the conversation; Lydia took it as an opportunity. She sat up in her seat so her feet could reach the ground all of the way and she lightly kicked one of Stiles' feet and stared at his faced. He didn't even flinch, but then again it had been really light. So she did it again, a few more times, in a row. His eyes became wide but she could tell he was trying to act like nothing was happening. He didn't even turn to look at her; he continued to pretend he was still listening to the conversation. She did her best to make herself look interested in the conversation as well. When she saw Stiles blush she knew not to be offended by him not looking at her. She knew it wasn't really something he had experience with.

"Yeah I saw a liquor store near one of the grocery stores; I can try to get some while you guys are shopping."

"You want one of us to go with you?" Isaac asked.

"No, because you look like you're ten and you really don't know how to lie without getting caught." Danny pointed out; this was true for all of them. None had ever tried to get alcohol illegally and actually obtained it. So everyone agreed that Danny would go on his own to retrieve the liquor for the trip. A few moments later the waitress brought everyone's meals to the table.

"I think when we get back to the house we should check out the pool." Scott said. Lydia slipped her foot out of her sandal and took a bite of her pasta before adding something to the conversation.

"Oh and tonight we should go see if there's anything fun to do on the boardwalk." Lydia added as she ran her foot ever so subtly down Stiles' shin. He almost choked on the water he was drinking, he immediately placed it back on the table and hit his chest to make sure no water went into his lungs. Everyone looked to see if he was alright.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. Great, actually. Perfect." He stammered and Lydia smirked.

"I like Lydia's idea, let's do that." Erica added, everyone nodded their heads in agreement once again.

"That is a great idea." Stiles added, finally looking at her with an uncertain face. Her foot was still lingering around his leg.

"I know right?" She smiled genuinely and winked before proceeding to eat her food. Stiles had a slight boost of confidence when she had smiled at him and continued to play footsies with him. They went back and forth throughout the rest of the meal, playfully touching each other's feet.

"Ow! Who just kicked me?" Danny yelped after they had finished putting their leftovers in boxes.

"Oh…sorry, that was me." Stiles apologized and blushed simultaneously. Lydia bit her lip to stifle the growing laugh inside of her.

"It's alright just don't do it again." After the check was paid for they slid out of the booth and got back in the car, headed to the shopping center where the grocery store was located. They all exited the vehicle, Danny headed to the liquor store while the rest headed to the grocery store.

It was one of those grocery stores that wasn't very fancy but it was convenient and had food and plenty of fun things they could buy and take to the beach and pool with them. Allison, Isaac, and Erica went to get the food and the remaining three went to the beach aisle.

"Oh my gosh let's get some of these!" Lydia smiled as she put a few pool noodles into the shopping cart.

"Do we need beach towels?" Stiles asked. "Or chairs?"

"No chairs, we brought some with us for the beach but maybe get a few beach towels just in case someone forgot one." Lydia told him, as he put three into the cart.

"Look! These soak up the water and then you throw them at each other!" Scott said putting something into the car. They grabbed a few water guns, water balloons, a volleyball, sunscreen, floating pool chairs, boogie boards, and of course things to build sandcastles with. Lydia laughed the entire time, Scott and Stiles were idiotic at times but they always made her laugh and that always made her feel so comfortable and relaxed. That's what she really needed too, especially after Jackson and all of his crap. She was glad she decided to be friends with them and not be the popular girl anymore. She wasn't unpopular at Beacon Hills High but now people actually liked her and she had real friends.

They met up with the rest of the group and checked out and headed back to the car where Danny had succeeded in his attempt to purchase liquor for the group. No one intended on getting blasted every night or anything but they wanted to have a little fun with alcohol possibly involved. Everyone gave Danny high fives and they loaded the SUV and headed back to their beach house.

"Geez are we like five again?" He questioned, looking at all of the beach toys they had gotten.

"No, but what's wrong with having a little bit of fun with toys?" Lydia asked raising her eyebrows, she was really excited to have a few water gun battles and build a few sandcastles. They made it back to the house and put all of the groceries away and brought all of the beach toys into the house.

"Pool time!" Allison shouted as everyone rushed to their rooms to change into their swimwear for the afternoon.


	26. Worry

**Author's Note: Just letting you know I do plan on contiunung the chapters of the gang at the beach but I was having Stydia family feels today and wanted to write a little bit of that. I will probably update ****_This Might Hurt_**** next before there is another beach installment, just letting everyone know in case anyone was wondering. Maybe it will happen that way, lol who knows. Thanks for reading. J**

When she read it, she didn't believe it. She didn't want to tell anyone especially after what had happened last time. But she knew she had to tell Stiles as soon as she could, to at least warn him so he wasn't left in the dark when things went awry.

"Do you want to do the dishes to give Cassidy a bath before we put her down?" Lydia asked she knew what he would pick but she liked to at least give him the option.

"I'll give her a bath, if that's alright with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me." She said kissing him on the cheek. Although Lydia had switched careers to become a professor she still spent more time with their daughter then he did so she was happy to let him have time with their daughter. She had more time to be with her being that she could set her schedule of classes herself, only teaching morning classes and only having to leave Cassidy at daycare for a few hours.

He walked over to where Cassidy was sitting at the dinner table and unbuckled her from her booster seat. She was petite like Lydia and wasn't quite tall enough to sit at the dinner table by herself. Spaghetti sauce covered her face and clothes, but it was still perfectly acceptable she was only a few days away from turning three. Stiles picked her up without even caring about how messy she was and Lydia couldn't help but ache. She watched him carry her upstairs as the talked to one another. She loved how perfect he was with her and she couldn't have been any happier with anyone else.

She had married her biggest fan and she couldn't be more thrilled. He had let her change her career from doctor to biology professor so she could spend more time with their daughter. She was so appreciative and she knew she would do anything he ever wanted or needed. She couldn't believe there was a time before all of this when she wouldn't even look at him.

After rinsing the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher, wiping down the counter, and picking up Cassidy's scattered toys in the family room, she walked up stairs and into Cassidy's bathroom. Stiles was wrapping her in a towel to dry her off.

"Did you have a good bath sweetie?" Lydia asked as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed smiling at what was essentially her mirror image.

"Yes Mommy." She nodded her head. "Daddy let me play with all of my bath toys too."

"Oh sounds like fun." Lydia responded.

"And now you're nice and clean." Stiles said having her step into her underwear and then pajama bottoms. Lydia was impressed with herself, getting her daughter fully potty trained before age two and a half. Stiles handed Lydia the towel and she hung it up to dry while Stiles pulled Cassidy's shirt over her head and put her arms through the armholes.

"Can we play with toys before bed?" Cassidy asked as Lydia combed her daughter's strawberry blonde hair, which was darkening into a hair color more similar to her father's.

"We should brush your teeth first though." Lydia said as she got out her daughter's toothpaste and toothbrush and helped her reach all of the tricky spots as Stiles drained the bathwater and put all of the bath toys away, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Come on, let's go play." Cassidy said pulling on Stiles' hand and dragging him to her hot pink room where all of her toys were, Lydia followed along behind them. Cassidy had both of them wrapped around her finger but Stiles was particularly wrapped. They both sat on the floor in front of her dollhouse playing with her for a few minutes. Lydia ran a hand over her daughter's head as she watched Stiles play so lovingly with her. It was great that he didn't care if he was playing with dolls, as long as she was happy he was happy.

"Cassidy, it's about time for bed now." Lydia whispered after about a half an hour of playtime, she pouted of course but Stiles managed to make her smile and get her into the bed. Lydia covered her up and sat next to her as she read her one of her favorite bedtime stories as Stiles sat on the end watching his two favorite people.

"What?" Lydia mouthed/whispered after looking down at her now sleeping daughter.

"You two just look so perfect." He whispered as she blushed. She pushed herself up off the bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead, Stiles did the same and they both left the room. Lydia went to their bedroom to get ready for bed, while Stiles went downstairs to make sure all of the doors were locked and the alarm was set.

"So how was your day?" Lydia asked after opening the bathroom door and letting him into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and such.

"It was good. I miss my girls when I'm away though." He pouted slightly. "Glad tomorrow is Friday." He said as he began to brush his teeth, thinking about the next day. He arranged his schedule so that he got off work early on Fridays, one day he hoped to have the whole day off or work from home.

"Mmm, me too." Lydia daydreamed about sleeping in an hour or two later then she normally did on weekdays. But having a toddler usually made that difficult. Currently she just wanted to lay in bed and watch TV like they did every night. They went to bed way earlier than they did when they were first married. They did try to stay up for a few hours at night and watch TV or read a book in their bed or in the family room, just to spend a little bit of time together.

"How was your day babe?" He asked as he stripped down into his boxers and threw a tee shirt over his torso. Lydia was already in her shorts and tank top combo.

"It was good, the usual." She shrugged as Stiles nodded and she lay down in bed. Stiles came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Is something up?" He asked. She wondered how he could read her so well.

"No."

"Lyd, what's wrong. Something's bothering you I can tell." He said facing her, tears already were welling up in her eyes.

"I…I'm pregnant Stiles." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her cheeks. He pulled her in for a hug, shocked by the news, happy of course.

"That's great Lydia. Something to be happy about." He said rubbing her back and thinking about holding another baby that was his and Lydia's.

"Yeah but you know what happened just a few months ago." She sniffled. "I don't know what I'll do if I miscarry again." She whimpered as she dampened Stiles' shirt with her tears.

"I know that sucked for you and me. You took it really hard but I was looking forward to that baby too. But maybe it wasn't the right time." He sighed, he wanted that baby as much as Lydia had but she took it harder being that it had been inside of her.

"Ugh, remember that one time when we were in college and we had that pregnancy scare? God back then I would have died if I had a baby and now all I want is one." She said, as she moved away from his embrace to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, it's funny how things change. But right now you are pregnant and that's such a good thing. You just have to be extra careful. I know you're scared but this is so exciting."

"Yeah I guess." She sniffled as she reached to her nightstand for a tissue.

"Seriously, you'll be fine Lydia. You can do this. I have a good feeling about this one. I mean we weren't even trying or anything…just having fun…" Stiles began to reminisce trying to figure out exactly when everything had aligned.

"Stiles." Lydia tried to be stern but giggled at his ADHD tendencies.

"What? Oh sorry. Seriously this will be good." He said grabbing her face, wiping her remaining tears with his thumb and she smiled slightly. "I love you." He kissed her chastely.

"I love you too."

"How far a long do you think you are?"

"Maybe a month or so?" She estimated.

"How long have you known?"

"A few hours." She admitted.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He genuinlly wondered.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning, as soon as I could manage it." He smiled in satisfaction.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just good to know you tell me everything in a timely fashion. You don't keep secrets from me."

"Of course not. I love you so much; you have to be the first person I tell. You're my husband remember?" How could he forget.

"It just feels good to know." He smiled at her, kissing her again. God he loved being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. And he couldn't wait for her to have another one of his babies. He just thought that proved to everyone that his pining over her in high school was never a waste of time.


	27. The Beach Trip: Part Four

**Author's Note: The Beach chapters are going to take forever for me to finish because I only write a little bit and then I want you guys to see it so there's never a lot at once. I hope you don't mind, and I shall be updating ****_This Might Hurt_**** this week at least once as long as everything goes as planned. Thanks for reading.**

The girls strutted out of their rooms onto the wrap around deck checking out the view. The guys were already jumping in the pool that was right behind the beach house. Next to the pool and the hot tub was an outdoor couch and chairs that surrounded a fire pit that they would defiantly have to use while they were there. And of course behind it all was the large beach, there was even a volleyball net right outside the home. Lydia was so excited that they had all decided to come on the trip.

All of the guys couldn't help but stare at Erica as she walked down the stairs in her red bikini, she was a sight to see. Even though not all of them felt attraction for her, it was impossible to ignore her. Isaac was particularly interested in her swimwear. Lydia rolled her eyes, she and Erica got along but it was annoying to always see guys staring at her. She made Lydia feel inferior, with her perfect body and sun kissed skin tone. She was particularly annoyed when she saw Stiles taking a glance. She didn't blame him, but it was still annoying to her.

After Allison descended the stairs, Lydia decided it was her turn. She was wearing a purple bikini that she thought made her chest look even better than normal. It was one of many bust enhancing outfits and swimsuits that she bought for the trip (not that she need to be enhanced, she was blessed). She thought it helped distract from her pale skin. Her plan worked, no one was paying attention to her white, European skin.

"Well looks like you know how to turn some heads." Allison told Lydia as the both set their beach towels on their chairs.

"People are looking? I didn't even notice." Lydia joked and Allison rolled her eyes.

"One of them, particularly, can't stop looking." Lydia turned around and adjusted her sunglasses, Stiles suddenly found something in the sky really interesting.

"I see." Lydia giggled; she imagined that he was still recovering from lunch earlier. She laughed to herself, proud, and reclined in her chair next to Allison with the intention of tanning to avoid getting burnt later in the week. After about fifteen minutes the guys started getting bored with only one girl in the pool.

"Would you please just get in the pool? You have all week to tan." Stiles begged Allison and Lydia to join them in a game of water volleyball.

"Come on Lydia, let's get in." Allison said to her friend before walking over to the steps to gradually get in.

"I'll be in soon." She waved him off, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She closed her eyes and he didn't say anything again. A minute later she opened her eyes to see him walking towards her dripping wet. "What are you doing?" She squealed as she sat up and he got closer to where she was.

"Uh nothing. Come one, just get in Lydia. It will be fun." He was only a few inches away from her, he had originally planned to throw her in but his plan was going awry.

"Stiles, don't come any closer, or…" She said, ready to make a run for it.

"Or what? You're barley five feet tall Lydia, I think I can take you." He was close enough to grab her if he wanted so she sprang up and headed in the other direction. Everyone was watching him chase her and she had forgotten how fast he could run due to lacrosse and cross country, she barley had gotten a few feet away before he grabbed her.

"Stiles! Stop! Stiles, stop it now! You're going to regret this!" She tried to protest but she was fighting her own laughter, she was impressed that he could catch her and pick her up. She tried to get out of his grip but it was no use, he threw her in. He jumped in promptly afterwards.

"I am going to kill you!" She yelled as she resurfaced, grabbing her sunglasses before they floated down to the bottom of the pool. She rolled her eyes in fake agitation and thanked God for waterproof make up.

After a few hours of playing in the pool and having a water gun battle everyone was getting dressed again to go out on the boardwalk to see if there was any clubs or good places to eat. They planned on scoping things out that night and then going back later in the week. All of the girls wore some sort of shorts and tank top combination with not so sensible shoes of course.

Once everyone was ready they got back in the vehicle and drove all the way down to the beginning of the boardwalk and began walking up it to see what was there. First they found a place to eat before it had gotten dark and Lydia sat next to Stiles instead of the other way around, and he noticed of course. He was noticing everything she was doing no matter how subtle she thought she was being. She was surprising herself and it was only day one of the trip.

They walked outside of the small restaurant and were met with a chilly breeze, only Erica and the guys had sweatshirts/jackets on though. Before they were five feet out of the entrance Allison was already wearing Scott's pullover. Lydia grumbled to herself wishing she had checked the weather forecast before they left the house. She had just been so distracted with other thoughts it must have slipped her mind. A few minutes of walking had gone by and Lydia was shivering and had her arms crossed, trying her best to keep warm.

"Hey are you cold?" Stiles asked when they had stopped so Danny could go look in one of the stores on the boardwalk.

"No, I like to shiver for fun." Damn, she really needed to get the sarcasm under control. "Sorry." That wasn't something she did often. "Yes, I'm cold."

"You want my sweatshirt." He unzipped it and started shrugging it off. "I mean I know it probably doesn't go with your outfit but…" He said handing it to her, he didn't even looked phased by the cool wind blowing around him.

"No, its fine. Thank you Stiles." She said as she made him hold her purse while she put on the grey zip up sweatshirt.

"You're welcome." He said before Danny exited the store and they continued to walk down the boardwalk, eventually getting to the pier where there were a bunch of rides.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" Lydia suggested, everyone groaned. "What's wrong with the Ferris wheel?" She pouted.

"Ugh it makes me sick every time and its boring." Erica interjected. "Plus I want to go on the pirate ship." She whispered next to Isaac's ear and made one of her infamous Erica seduction faces.

"Yeah let's go do that." Isaac hinted as he inched his way towards the ride Erica was referring to. The rest of the group looked like they wanted to follow.

"Why don't I go with Lydia, and you guy can go ride something else?" Stiles suggested and they all agreed and went their separate ways for the next few minutes. Lydia and Stiles didn't even have to stand in line they got right on and waited near the top for the ride to stop.

"It's even colder up here." She shivered, zipping up the hoodie he had lent her. Stiles knew it didn't match what she was wearing but he thought she looked really adorable in it being that it was his. She really couldn't get any closer to him and the side of her that was in contact with him was significantly less cold.

"So…what's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She turned to look him in the eyebrows, but still playing dumb.

"You know what I mean, the laying on my shoulder in the car, the foot stuff under the table at lunch today."

"I don't know…that doesn't sound unlike me." Lydia said as she tried to decide if she wanted to tell him what she was thinking or just have him not know, making her less vulnerable.

"Well maybe it happens a lot for you, but it doesn't for me. So I'm just a little bit confused here." The ride started moving slowly, about to finally begin its first full cycle.

"Ok well maybe I'm just flirting with you and that it."

"Lydia, you just don't flirt with everybody."

"Well…" She took a deep breath, still unsure if she was really going to say the next few things to him. "Ok well maybe I think you're cute and I'm willing to see what happens with us because I think you like me but I don't know so I was testing the waters at lunch today to see if you still liked me and if we did get together I wouldn't want to tell anyone until we were sure that we felt the same way about each other and…" Her words were flying at a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down." He said making sure she was looking at his face straight on again. "Did you just say you might like me? Like as in more than just friends?"

"Maybe. And I'd be willing to see what happens and I think this would be a good time to test it out. But I don't want to make it a big deal and tell everyone."

"Oh."

"Not because I don't think you're not good enough, but because I want to make sure it works for us before we make it a whole big group thing. And I want to go slow."

"We can go slow. We can go as slow as you like." He was anxious and nervous, she could tell.

"And it would be ok if it was just us who knew, for a while at least? Like after we get back home and see what it's like there too." It wasn't because she didn't think he was good enough for her but because she tended to be private about things nowadays.

"I mean it would be hard for me not to tell Scott but I think I'd be able to manage."

"Maybe if everyone else goes out we can go find something to do, just us. Like a…date?"

"Yeah we could do that, I'm up for that."

"I can't believe you actually caught on to what I was doing."

"I'm not as dumb as I look."

"So. We're going to take it slow and not tell anyone until we know if it works."

"Sounds like a plan. But can I do one thing before this is over?" He asked, his face a few inches from hers, she would have sworn he was going to kiss her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She expected his lips to be on hers but instead his arm went around her shoulders and she felt refreshed to know he was going to respect her wishes to take it slow along with everything else. After a few more revolutions around the ride they got off and returned to the group who had just gotten off of the pirate ship.

"Ready to go?" Scott asked everyone and they nodded and headed back to the vehicle to get back to the beach house and get a goodnight sleep. And Stiles couldn't wipe the cheesy smile off of his face, but who could blame him.


	28. The Beach Trip: Part Five

**Author's Note: Going away for a few days, enjoy this chapter. Please and thank you! Longest one yet! J**

Lydia lay awake in bed for a good hour or so wondering if it was a good thing or not to have told Stiles what she was thinking. She hadn't planned on telling him anything, she was planning on the whole flirt without explanation deal. But he had gone up with her on the Ferris wheel and left her no place to go to escape his questionings. She was also surprised with herself. Normally if left in that sort of predicament she would have been able to talk herself out of the conversation but for some reason she hadn't been able to talk herself out of that one. She was made that her plan wasn't going in the way she intended. Mostly she was worried that he would do something careless to get them caught, and she didn't want anyone to know until she was absolutely certain everything was going to work out.

Stiles was on the other side of the house also unable to sleep but because he was excited, and because he drank a soda before bed. He couldn't help tossing and turning, replaying the day's events over and over. Especially the conversation he had with the girl he'd been in love with for so many years. Well maybe he wasn't "in love" but he knew damn well that he cared about her a lot and had at least a crush on her for all of this time. He was so excited that he didn't know if he would ever be able to fall asleep again. Wondering for the majority of the early morning what was going to happen later. He honestly didn't care as long as it was at least as good as the day before.

Lydia woke up in an empty room. It was eight thirty in the morning and she could hear everyone in the next room eating breakfast and laughing. Lydia went straight to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, making sure to shave and get clean, and then proceeded to do her hair and make-up. She put on one of her favorite rompers and slipped on a pair of sandals. It was quite rare for her to be seen without make up, and she was not about to start letting people see anytime soon.

"Good morning everyone." Lydia said as she walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and sitting down at the table before grabbing the box of Special K cereal. A few _mornings _were muttered to her. "So what are we doing today?" She asked looking around at everyone, some people were dressed, and others weren't.

"Not sure, definitely going on the beach though." Isaac said.

"We were thinking about having a cook out tonight, by the fire pit." Danny added.

"Sounds good." Lydia said, glancing over at Stiles to see what he was up to. He was already dressed and wasn't doing anything interesting, just eating a plate of toast.

"I was thinking we could go shopping this morning or something though. See what's around here." Allison suggested to Erica and (mainly) Lydia.

"Yeah that could be fun, let's do that." Lydia bit her lip lightly. She wanted to go shopping but she had unexpectedly really been looking forward to hanging out with Stiles during the day. She looked back over at him, his face obviously a little less smiley then it was a few seconds ago, realizing she wouldn't be around all day. She smiled softly at him and he nodded his head in understanding. He knew she said they couldn't be too obvious about anything. "We won't be gone all day though, right?" She asked to ease her inquiring mind.

"Oh I was thinking we'd be back a little bit after lunch time. Is that alright, you guys don't need the car or anything?" Allison asked, checking with Scott.

"Nah, we'll just hang out here for the day."

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready then and we can leave."

"Actually do you mind if I stay here?" Erica asked.

'Yeah sure that's fine with me." Allison said before walking back to their rooms. Lydia did her best not to roll her eyes. Even thought they were kind of friends now, it was hard not to be jealous of Erica and her perfectly toned werewolf body. It made Lydia un-admittedly jealous. And the thought of her around Stiles, made it even worse. She knew Erica probably wouldn't try anything, but Lydia didn't have dibs on him and Erica was a flirt. Lydia did her best to force the thought out of her mind as everyone dispersed to various locations to get ready or hang out. Lydia cleaned her plate and went downstairs to the living room. She put on the TV and kicked off her shoes hoping to relax before Allison came down to leave. She had been sitting there for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said, looking up. He was smiling down at her. He was wearing a tee shirt and swimming trunks and smelled of sunscreen, obviously ready to play on the beach for a while.

"Can I sit?" He pointed at the spot next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." She said sitting up a little more. "Sorry, I have to go away for a few hours." She said, looking over at him a few moments.

"It's fine, you'll be back later."

"I know, I was just thinking we could hang out today I guess." She shrugged looking back at the television.

"Really?" He hadn't moved his gaze from her since she had spoken a second ago. Is eyebrows were raised unsure if he had heard her right. He wasn't quite used to all of this yet.

"Yeah." A hint of _duh_ to it, barley glancing back at him until the commercial break came. "Why, you didn't want to?"

"No I did, I was just making sure I understand you correctly."

"What I told you last night was what I was thinking, honestly. If you don't believe me we don't have to move forward."

"No…we can definitely move forward, I believe you ok? I remember what you said; you're interested and want to keep it on the down low for now. I'm good with whatever that means." He didn't want to screw whatever was happening, or about to happen, up.

"Ok, good." She said changing positions on the couch so her body was closer and angled more towards his and rested her hand on top of his. He looked at her and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Just shut up ok." She bit her lip, his smile was contagious, and rested her head ever so lightly on his shoulder. They sat there peacefully and undisturbed before they heard Allison's steps on the stairs. Lydia quickly sat up and placed her hands in her lap, Stiles got to in awkward position that looked incredibly posed. Lydia tried to warn him with her eyes but he was too busy pretending he was watching the TV.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Allison asked pointing towards the door, bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a maxi dress that Lydia thought looked really good on her.

"Um, yeah let me just go get my bag." Lydia ran past Allison and up the stairs. Allison raised her eyebrows at Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Really, nothing?"

"It's a little interesting that you two were down here all by yourselves."

"Uh…"

"I'm ready." Lydia announced as she took the last step of the stair case. "What's going on? Are you guys talking about me?"

"Nope, no one's saying anything." Stiles said.

"Well okay. Can we go then?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded and smirked.

"Yeah let's go." Both girls left the house and Stiles went out onto the beach with everyone else.

At about two o'clock Allison and Lydia returned with a few shopping bags in hand. Nothing really special just a few beach-y outfits, Lydia had bought yet another bikini but she didn't see the harm in it. Allison tried to subtly see what had happened when Stiles and Lydia had went on the Ferris wheel the previous night and downstairs earlier but she got nothing. They had eaten salads at a small restaurant near where they shopped so they ran upstairs and put on swimwear and grabbed towels to lie out on.

"Look they don't even notice us." Allison pointed out. The guys and Erica were out on skim boards trying to outdo the others.

"Do you want to go out there?" Lydia asked as they spread their bright towels out on the warm sand and kicked off their flip flops.

"Yeah let's go." They both walked over to where the water was lapping up onto the hot sand. "Oh my gosh its so cold!" Allison yelped and Lydia squealed as it reached their toes.

"Hey look, you can see the pier with all of the rides on it." Lydia pointed out, it was out of walking distance but it was neat to look at. All of the sudden a rush of cold came over them.

"AHHH! What the heck?" The jumped and heard laughter behind them, now covered in cool ocean water thanks to their 'friends.'

"Oh my gosh, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lydia squealed shivering, and turning to see what was behind them. Scott and Stiles of course, and the rest of the group was walking over towards them. Neither of the girls were mad, just slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on, it's not that cold." Scott argued.

"Since you guys are already wet, you might as well get in." Stiles suggested. Allison shrugged and inched closer into the water. It was warmer if you were fully in.

"Fine. But my hair better not get wet." Lydia said pointing to her high ponytail.

Whatever you say your highness." Stiles said, mock rolling his eyes. He liked Lydia with or without messed up hair but he liked her commitment to being such a girly girl. Always wanting to look her best in perfectly painted make up and perfect hair, not that he noticed if it was there or not. But he liked that she was so adamant about being in charge of the way people saw her. It probably made her feel more in control.

"Can I help with cooking tonight?" Lydia asked, cooking was something she always liked to do, no one really ever stopped her because well she had her house to herself on most nights. They had been playing on the beach for a few hours and Lydia was ready to be sand-less again.

"Definitely." Danny said, it was his idea for the cook out so they had dubbed him in charge of the whole thing. "I'm going to do the grill if you want to boil the corn on the cob and the fruit salad."

"Sounds good to me, happy to help." It made her feel like less of a bum if she helped out. It was more cutting up foods then cooking them but she was happy to help. She went into the house and threw on a top that made her chest look good but not slutty and a short skirt. She went into the kitchen as Danny walked onto the deck to start grilling the hot dogs, hamburgers, and BBQ chicken, everyone else was on beach still. She found a radio and tuned it to a station that was counting down the top forties. She was singing and dancing along as she began to boil the large pot of water and was taking out all of the fruits from the fridge and setting them on the counter.

"OH MY GOD!" Lydia screamed, causing Danny to look in the window but turned back to the grill when he realized it was nothing. "Stiles why the hell do you keep sneaking up on me today?" She questioned going to the cupboard and grabbing a cutting board and bowl before reaching for a knife from the knife block.

"I didn't mean to that time I swear."

"When did you come inside?" He wasn't wearing his swim trunks anymore.

"Like ten minutes ago, I was going to see if Danny needed any help." Lydia cocked her head at him. "Ok I was going to see if you needed any help."

"Actually you can help me cut up this fruit." She said pointing him in the direction of another cutting board.

"Yeah, I can do that." Lydia walked over to the pot and placed a few ears of corn inside as Stiles began cutting up chunks of pineapple. She walked back over to where he was cutting and stood next to him so their legs were flush against each other. He looked down in moderate shock.

"Yes that's on purpose." She said and they both went back to cutting. Stiles began singing along to the song playing on the radio after the pineapple was cut and he was onto the strawberries.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy..._"

"Stiles stop it." She bit her lip trying her hardest not to laugh, she hated this song.

"_But here's my number, so…CALL ME MAYBE._" She let herself laugh, it was too hard not to. "Hey by the way you're cutting that wrong." Stiles said gesturing to the cantaloupe Lydia was still trying to cut.

"What are you talking about?"

"No, those pieces are too big."

"Well how am I supposed to cut them then?"

"Closer to bite sized, like this." He took her wrist in his hand and guided it so the knife made smaller pieces.

"Like this?" She said, his hand still on hers but not applying pressure, letting her do the cutting this time.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Erica asked throwing one of the doors open, making Lydia and Stiles jump slightly. They looked at each other exchanging a quick glance and he quickly moved back to his cutting board. After that everyone began trickling inside to get dressed and ready for dinner. And soon everyone was setting the table out on the deck and both Stiles and Lydia were sad to have had their quiet moment ruined.

Lydia was setting out the food on the counter when Stiles put his drink at one seat so he could claim it. He claimed the one on the end, next to one chair and the head of the table so he could sit by Lydia if she came soon enough and went back inside to get his food. Isaac was sitting on the other side of the table when he got back and before he knew it the head of the table was filled by Danny and Scott sat next to him. He groaned internally but Lydia finally came and sat across from him, so at least he got to look at her. Which became almost unbearable as she licked barbeque sauce off of her fingers, he admired that she could look so beautiful and sexy doing nothing in particular. And he had to laugh at the jokes when the girls at their hot dogs, everyone else did, except the girls.

After they were done eating (and playing footsies again, and again Danny got kicked) and it got dark everyone went to the fire pit to get warm and roast s'mores. After Lydia cleaned the remainder of the kitchen she went to the deck and down the stairs to where the fire pit was. Someone had put some music on and there was some light chatter. It was another windy night out. There were a few empty seats left but the nicest looking one to her was the one next to Stiles. She groaned, trying to decide without standing there looking like an idiot. At this point she didn't care. His chair was closet free one to the fire and he looked warm and inviting. So she plopped down next to him much to his surprise. No one even seemed to notice.

"I'm going to get a blanket, does anyone else want one?" Allison asked, standing up.

"I'll take one." Lydia said and Allison went and grabbed two blankets while everyone ate and enjoyed a few s'mores.

"Here." Allison said handing he best friend a soft blanket.

"Thank you." She spread the large blanket over her goose bump covered legs. Everyone tried to tell scary stories but nothing was really scary or surprising when you lived in a town with werewolves. "You cold?" She asked Stiles, he nodded and he got under the blanket a little bit as well. After a few minutes her hand found his and she gripped it tightly, she even let their fingers intertwine slightly as they sat on Stiles' thigh.

"Well I'm going to head in, I'm so tired." Erica yawned getting up and headed up the stairs. Eventually everyone headed, except Lydia and Stiles who had moved to separate seats to make it look like they weren't staying to be with one another. Luckily being good friends made it look like that's all they really were. After they were sure everyone had gone inside Stiles motioned for her to come back to the seat they both had just been in.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" He asked

"Doubt it, its dark and they were to wrapped up in looking into each other's eyes." Lydia told him finally getting a little more comfortable, laying her head on his shoulder, his arm snaking somewhat awkwardly around her as they slumped against the arm rest.

"Ok good." They both looked into the fire and at the ocean's waves hit the shore in the dark. Her hand was on his knee and the arm he had wrapped around her was absentmindedly playing with her strawberry blonde beach waves. "So would you say so far, that this is working out."

"I'd say so. But lets not jinx it or anything ok. But I had fun today." She said looking up at him. "I'm getting kind of tired though, thinking about going to bed." She said as they both sat up looking at the dying fire. Their faces were close again but nothing was happening.

"After I put this out can I walk you to your room?" He asked, faces a little further apart now.

"Yeah sure that's good." She told him, she stood up and wrapped the blanket around her as he took the hose and made sure there were no more flames left. She let one hand out of her blanket and reached for his, again interlocking, soon they were at her room though.

"Well goodnight I guess." He told her, looking at her lips. The anticipation was killing her but she wasn't up for rushing things. If he wasn't ready, then he wasn't ready.

"Goodnight Stiles." She smiled.

"Goodnight Lydia." He whispered going in for a hug, she could only smile at his awkwardness. The hug was nice though, far better than a normal friendly hug. Her hands were around his neck and her chest pressed against his, and his hands around her waist. She wished she didn't have to say goodnight and it kind of scared her, in a good way though. They let go and she quietly entered her room careful not to wake her best friend who was already suspicious.


	29. The Beach Trip: Part Six

**Author's Note: It's been a few days but I'm back and super thankful for the feedback!**

**And OMG who saw Motel California? That was some crazy stuff and there was so much Stydia in it and I loved every minute. Sorry this took so long to update, I had a super busy week and it's a longer one. The next chapter will most likely be something to do with Styida babies but after that I'll get back to the beach trip. Thanks for reading!**

Lydia woke up earlier then she normally did and everyone else was still asleep so she decided to lay out on the beach for an hour or so before everyone else woke up. She went into the bathroom and put sunscreen on and a small amount of make up knowing she would be showering soon anyway. She put on one of her bikinis and a cover-up before slipping out of the sliding out the door in their room that led out onto the deck.

She put the towel down and lay on top of it as she tried to enjoy the sun's growing warmth. She listened to the sounds of the ocean and beachgoers in nearby beach houses as she thought. Had she really been close enough to kiss him last night? She got goose bumps just thinking about it. And when she thought about how they held hands under the blanket her stomach erupted with butterflies. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and she wouldn't have guessed she would have been this jittery when it came to Stiles. But she couldn't deny it, there was definitely something there. Something that made her wish he would have just kissed her last night.

After about an hour or so out on the warm sand and minutes away from a light sunburn, Lydia gathered up her stuff and headed back to the beach house. It looked like everyone else was up as well so she went into her room and put her stuff on her bed before walking out into the kitchen, not bothering to change. Allison was making something on the stove and everyone else was eating various breakfast items.

"Hey Lydia, do you want any pancakes? They're chocolate chip." Allison asked as Lydia found herself a seat at the bar next to Stiles.

"Do you even have to ask? You know they're my favorite." She laughed as Allison poured batter onto the pan. Stiles must have just realized she was sitting there, half naked in her bikini because he almost chocked on his orange juice.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, getting up from the table and placing his plate in the sink. Stiles let out a cough.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He assured everyone, Lydia made a face that was to convey "chill out". If only she knew what she made him feel like, she would know it was hard for him to be calm around her, especially since he was unprepared to see her in nothing but a swimming suit before eleven am.

"Here's your pancakes Lydia." Allison said as she set the plate and a fork in front of her.

"Thank you. Oh my gosh, these are so good." Lydia said taking a bite.

"Yeah it's like the one thing I can cook." She laughed as she sat down at the table next to Scott getting ready to eat a plate of them herself. Lydia got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk that was no longer full and then went to cabinet to get a glass. Stiles stared at her the whole time. His eyes traveled over her whole body, he thought she was the hottest girl he had ever scene as well as the most beautiful. There was nothing about her that he found unattractive. He found her sexy, hot, pretty, but beautiful best described her.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked, eyebrow raised, when she turned around and walked back to her seat.

"Nothing." His face was flushed, embarrassed, as he tried to distract himself by shoving a bite of pancakes into his mouth. She thought it was adorable, she knew it was staring at her, but as long as he wasn't being a pervert about it she didn't care. He didn't look at her in the same way most guys did, and that was extremely flattering to Lydia. She wished she could just tell him that she wasn't offended and hold his hand or something. Too bad there was people around.

"So were going to a club tonight?" Lydia heard Erica ask.

"That's the plan."

"But what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Danny asked.

"We can hang out on the beach again. I was thinking we could all go mini golfing before we go to a club tonight though." Scott suggested.

"The mini golf sounds fine but I don't know if I want to spend the whole day on the beach again." Allison complained.

"Yeah I saw bikes down on the boardwalk I wanted to try out." Lydia spoke up.

"Why don't we all do whatever and then meet up and we can get ready and then we can go out." Isaac suggested since everyone wanted to do something different. "We can go mini golfing another night."

"Okay then can we go out to dinner before?" Lydia asked. "If I'm getting dressed up then I want to do it for more than a few hours."

"Yeah I think we could do that." Scott said.

"Awesome I'm going to go get ready." Lydia said as she put the dish in the sink and rinsed it off then walked into the bedroom grabbing the outfit she planned on wearing and went into the bathroom. After showering she put on a blouse and let her hair dry into its normal waviness. She heard voices on the other side of the door before she intended to walk out of it to grab the sunscreen she had left on the bed, it had to be Erica and Allison. She planned on biking, and she was not going to get sunburn, it didn't go well with her strawberry blonde locks. She had also left the shorts she was going to wear in the walk in closet.

"Allison are you…OH MY GOSH." Lydia screamed covering her face and her lower half when she realized Stiles was laying on her bed talking to Allison who was on her laptop browsing the internet.

"Am I what?" She asked. Lydia backed into the bathroom and closed the door so only her face could be seen.

"Never mind, I'll ask you later." She stammered. "I didn't know we had company. Can you please get me those shorts I showed you yesterday? They're in the closet." Allison rolled her eyes and went to the closet, grabbing exactly the pair she wanted. "Thank you." Lydia said still annoyed that she had just been caught off guard. "Can you please get the bottle of sunscreen off of my bed too?" Allison did what Lydia asked.

"Relax its just Stiles." Allison whispered. Lydia looked passed her, Stiles tried to pretend he was really interested at whatever was on the television in the room.

"I don't care if it was Channing Tatum, ladies don't get caught off guard in their underwear." Lydia closed the door and sighed. She finished her routine by putting on her make-up, shorts, and sunscreen. She was annoyed but really if it had to be anyone that had seen her pants-less and fresh faced she was glad it was him and not Isaac or Scott or something. She just abhorred unpreparedness.

"Alright, I'm done." Lydia said opening the door and walking by Allison into the closet to decide what pair of shoes she was going to wear on the outing. Lydia picked out into the bedroom as Allison closed the bathroom door. Lydia sat down on the side of her bed that Stiles wasn't occupying; he had made no attempt to move. She took a sitting stance and looked through her purse as he continued to lie down, hands behind his head.

"Do you want me to move?" He asked.

"No it's fine." She said digging through, making sure she had her wallet and everything she would need for the day in the bag she had downsized to.

"Are you mad?" He asked, looking up at her, she made no attempt to make eye contact with him.

"No."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because I can't find the sunglasses I want to wear." She said pulling a pack of mints out of her bag. "Need a mint?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Are you sure you're not mad? Or annoyed?"

"Okay…maybe I'm a little annoyed." She admitted.

"Why? I mean I've already seen you in your swimsuit."

"I know, but it's not the same thing. I know it doesn't make any sense. And mostly because I don't being caught off guard. I mean I wasn't even wearing make-up…or pants." She returned to searching through her bag. Sure he had seen her in her bikini but she wanted to at least be conscious of the first time he saw her in her underwear. She just didn't want it all to be physical between the two of them like it'd been with just about every other guy she had been with. Sure that could be part of it, but she felt like if things were rushed then maybe that's all it would ever amount to.

"You know I've seen you naked right? I mean it was like from fifty feet away but…"

"Stiles." She warned looking at him sternly; he realized it was _not_ the same thing.

"I'm sure you look fine without makeup. I was so far away I couldn't even tell. And you shut the door pretty quickly; I didn't even get a good look at anything. I promise." She rolled her eyes and knew he was most likely lying about the second part but his smile was almost impossible not to reciprocate.

"Just don't mention this to anyone else. No one needs to know what I look like with no make-up or pants on. It's not a good look."

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret." He told her looking back at the TV. She put everything back inside her bag and sighed still unable to find the sunglasses she was looking for. _"Ah the nightstand_" She suddenly remembered. "Don't move." She told him as she reached over his body and grabbed the sunglasses that were on the edge of the nightstand.

"What are you…oh." He was about to ask, caught off guard, until he realized she was reaching for something. Once again their faces were so incredibly close. Both of them wanted to lean in just a little further but Lydia wanted to wait until it was just them with no one else around the first time they kissed.

"Sorry." She said sitting upright again and facing the TV. She then put her sunglasses on the top of her head and put the bag at the end of the bed so she could stretch her legs out.

"It's…fine." He said still looking at her as she stared at the television. "Oh is it okay if I go with you guys today?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine." She told him nodding her head, smiling, and looking down at him briefly.

"Okay good." He said quietly, still looking at her. He turned back to the TV and carefully inched his hand closer to her leg and looked at her when he finally rested his hand on her knee, she didn't even look at him, and she just smiled lightly, pretending not to notice. But she scooted closer to him and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, giving him the butterfly in the stomach feeling. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed lightly back and forth on her knee, giving her chills in the best way. They continued to watch television, waiting for Allison so they could leave.

"Are you guys ready?" Allison asked after throwing open the door, Lydia and Stiles quickly stopped all physical contact before she could see.

"Yeah we're ready." Lydia said moving to the edge of the bed. Part of her wished she could just stay in bed all day and just relaxed. She had felt so comfortable there, she could only have imagined how it good it would have been if she could actually be closer to him without the fear of someone seeing. It wasn't because she was embarrassed, she just didn't feel like dealing with constant teasing it would quickly become irritating in such close proximity.

The three of them walked down the street to where there was a place to rent bicycles for the day. They rode for a few hours, stopping to get salads for lunch at a small café on the boardwalk. The three browsed some more shops, much too many protests from Stiles who got appointed to bag holder when they needed to try something on. But he enjoyed that he was with Lydia all day. Getting to admire her and subtly flirt with her, he really didn't mind. Soon they went back to the house and got ready for the night.

"You look perfect." Danny told Lydia who was in a red body con dress that was short, showed off cleavage, and had numerous patterns of cutouts in the back. She had just walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting for Lydia and Allison.

"Aw thanks Danny, you look pretty sharp yourself." He wasn't overdressed but he was defiantly the most dressed up guy there. "Allison said she would be out in a minute and then we can go." Stiles had heard her voice and looked away from the TV, mouth literally almost dropping. Everyone was staring at her in that dress. When Allison was done they went to a semi-formal restaurant and Stiles and Lydia got to sit next to each other and both of them were pleased with that. After dinner they managed to use their fake IDs and get into the club on the boardwalk. Everyone pretty much stayed together and danced together like complete idoits but none of them really minded.

"I'm thirsty, come with me to get a drink." Lydia pleaded, grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him through the crowd. Everyone else had paired up with one another (or in Danny's case, someone else) and they were currently dancing all over one another.

"Ok." He told her. They finally managed to make it to the bar and they sat right next to each other, drinking their alcoholic beverages.

"Hey beautiful." A drunken guy stumbled over to the empty seat on Lydia's right and ordered a shot of whiskey. She ignored him and continued to sip her fruity drink. "Hey I just gave you a compliment, aren't I going to at least get a _thank you_?" He slurred.

"Thanks." She said just audible enough for him to hear and then promptly downed the rest of her drink before beginning to get up. Stiles did the same thing, getting ready to leave.

"Hey where are you going, you haven't even got my number yet." He said grabbing her wrist.

"You can keep it." Stiles said grabbing her wrist from the drunk's sweaty grip. "Come on, let's go." He told Lydia before wrapping his arm around her waist protectively.

"Can we just leave? I don't really feel like dancing anymore." Lydia asked over the club music.

"HEY! Get back here!" The guy at the bar tried yelling but they were too far away to hear his drunken comments and slurs.

"Yeah that's fine, let's just get a cab." He said as she took out her phone.

"I'll text Allison and tell her that we're leaving." She said as they pushed the door open to exit the building and walked to the street to hail a taxi. His arm was still around her after they got into the cab and she really didn't mind.

"Sorry that happened."

"It's alright, just another drunk asshole. I'm just glad we left before things got worse." She confessed relaxing into his hold.

"Yeah, me too." He said. Once they were finally home they sat on the couch for a while. "So what do you want to do?" He asked after a rerun of FRIENDS had ended.

"We could…go swimming." She suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." He admitted.

"Really, you want to?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, lets do it, it will be fun."

"Alright, let me go get my bathing suit on." She said and they both went up the stairs to their rooms. Stiles made it to the pool first and was looking at the ocean waves when Lydia quietly snuck up on him and jumped in, making him jump.

"Hey." He said once she surfaced right in front of him, she was pushing her hair back from her face.

"Hey." She smiled. She knew this was finally the moment and she was going to use the opportunity. It had been days of being in such close proximity and having this longing feeling. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands moved to her exposed waist. She moved in slowly, moving her face closer to his and his neck bending downwards. Then finally their lips met and it felt so perfect for both of them, something that had totally been worth the wait.

"That was…" He began.

"Worth the wait." She finished, giggling. She looked up again and pressed her lips to his again, this time opening her mouth slightly and he did the same, the avoided using tongue since it was still on first kiss territory. She ran her hands up his neck and through his grown out hair, her legs wrapped around his torso as he held her waist gently but firmly. She reluctantly pulled back.

"That was the best moment of my life." He admitted.

"Mhm." She mumbled arms still around his neck and shoulder area.

"I don't know how I'm going to stop myself from doing that every time I see you." He told her as he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I know. Maybe tomorrow, we can make it official?"

"Make what official?" He asked.

"Us." She giggled.

"Oh right."

"And if someone sees then we tell them but if not then we don't. But it hopefully won't matter if they do. Does that work?"

"Yeah…yeah that works for me." The swam in the pool for about an hour before deciding to go in.

"Wait, one more." He said kissing her briefly on the lips before going to their rooms to change. "Goodnight." After getting dressed into dry clothes Lydia heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"What?" She asked, Stiles was standing outside of the door.

"Um everyone's back and Scott and Allison kind of kicked me out…she said I could sleep in her bed. If that's alright, if not I can just sleep on the couch." He rambled.

"It's fine, you can stay in here. I know how they can be once they get going." She told him before closing the door and flopping down on her bed. He was wearing boxers and a tee shirt and she was clad in a tank top and cotton short shorts. "Where are you going?" She asked as he made his way to Allison's bed.

"Um…here." He pointed to Allison's bed.

"No, you're sleeping in my bed, with me. But nothing other than cuddling, okay?" She said laying down the rules as he stood there in shock. She kind of was getting her wish from earlier.

"Yeah…that's…fine." He answered.

"Okay and can you please turn off the lights before you lay down?" She asked. He nodded and did as he was told before getting under the covers with her. She immediately moved closer to him and wrapped one hand around his neck and placed one over his torso. His arm went instinctively around her back and the other one brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, Lydia." He said as she craned her neck and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

"Goodnight Stiles." She said smiling into a deep slumber.


	30. It's A

**Author's Note: This chapter is not part of the Beach Trip, but there will be more parts to that, I just like to throw in some other things, to keep myself interested. I am really liking the Beach Trip though and I hope you are too. I hope to have that up soon, hopefully before or on Monday but we'll see. Thanks for reading!**

"Lydia Stilinski." A nurse in dark blue scrubs called out into the waiting room.

"That's us." Lydia said to Stiles as she slowly lifted her pregnant self out of the seat. He offered his hand and she took it as she slung her purse over her other shoulder.

"How are you today?" She asked the couple as they walked down the hallway.

"We're good." Lydia answered putting her hand on her eighteenth week of pregnancy belly. Today they were going to try and determine the sex of the baby.

"Excited." Stiles added, he couldn't wait to know if he was going to have a son or another daughter.

"Well good. Okay I just need to get your height and weight, so if you could just step on the scale." The nurse said and Lydia handed Stiles her bag. "It looks like you're on track. We can go back to the room now." After getting settled in the room the nurse did all of the standard things as well as ask her a few routine questions. "The doctor will be in a few minutes." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready to find out what it is?" Stiles asked from where he sat in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers.

"Yeah. What about you?" She was hoping for a boy, so she almost didn't want to know, just in case it was another girl. She knew she would love it either way, but she still longed to give her husband a son. And she always wanted to have at least one of each. It was even harder for her because she didn't know if it would be the last time she could get pregnant or not, with all of the complications she had previously. She wanted at least three children but she didn't know if that would be possible.

"Definitely." He said smiling.

"What do you want it to be?" She asked quietly.

"Healthy." She glared at him. "Seriously. Either one would be perfect. If it's a boy then I can teach him all kinds of stuff but if it's another girl I'll have just have to have tea parties more often." He laughed, his smile was so genuine. He really didn't care what they had. Lydia felt guilty for wanting a boy so badly. A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Hello, how is everyone today?" The doctor asked, she was the same one that had delivered Cassidy.

"Nervous." Lydia blurted out.

"No need to be nervous. Today is the fun day." She said smiling. The doctor took her blood pressure, and asked her a few more questions. "Alright so are we ready to see what's in there?"

"Yes, definitely." Stiles said a large smile plastered on his face. He was anxious in the best way possible. Lydia lifted her shirt to uncover her belly and the doctor placed the cool gel on her stomach.

"Would you turn off the light so we can see the baby better?" The doctor asked Stiles and he stood up and did so. He returned to Lydia's side, remained standing, and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers as they looked at the screen.

"Okay, lets listen to the heartbeat." She said and the baby's heartbeat echoed in the room, Lydia smiled. Hearing its healthy heartbeat made her feel instantly calm, and remembered that her husband just wanted a healthy baby and he would be just as happy no matter what it was. "And here's it's little nose. And here's an arm. Now let's see if we can tell what it is." Lydia squeezed his hand harder he used his other hand to run his hand though her hair lightly, trying to calm her as best as possible. "Ok do you want to know what it is?"

"I think I know." Stiles laughed

"What?" Lydia asked looking up at him.

"It's a boy." Stiles said looking up at the doctor. "Right?" He wanted to confirm before he got his wife's hope up for nothing.

"Yep, definitely a boy." Lydia smiled and let relief wash over her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes Lyd, you're going to get your little boy you wanted to badly."

"_We're_ going to get our little boy." She corrected smiling at him and he bent down and kissed her on the lips a few times.

"Oh right." He said laughing. After a few minutes of getting sonograms for everyone to look at later Lydia got cleaned up and they were ready to leave after making their next appointment.

"I bet you're happy." He joked grabbing her hand and looking down at her.

"Elated." She giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "But I would have been happy with another girl. I just wanted to make sure we got a boy in case something happened." She told him honestly. "I wanted one of each and I wanted you to have a little boy though." He said as he opened the door to their SUV and helped her up into it before walking to the driver's side.

"I know, and I'm very excited to have a little boy. But I really would have been happy with another girl too." He told her honestly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know, you're better than me."

"No, you would have loved him just as much if he was a girl. I know it. You just happened to have a preference." He was right and she just smirked at him, not wanting to admit it. "Adam and Little Scott are going to be excited to have a boy to play with."

"Yeah I guess so." Scott and Allison already had one son, (little) Scott, and their second would be born in a few weeks. Allison looked like she was going to pop. "But it probably won't be for a while." She giggled placing a hand on her swelled stomach.

"We have to think of boy names now."

"Well we aren't going to be calling it Stiles Jr." They both laughed.

"Definitely not. It's not a suitable baby name. I'm not even sure if it's a name." He confessed to his wife.

"Maybe we could give it your real name." She was actually contemplating the idea of it, knowing that his mother had named him that specifically.

"That's even worse."

"Yeah but your mom gave you that name."

"I know, but it's not a very good name for this century." He complained. "He's half me, something is going to be wrong with him, and he doesn't need my name as well."

"He's going to be fine Stiles, maybe we could use it was a middle name then."

"Maybe." He weighed the idea in his head.

"We'll talk about it later when we can look at other names."

"Alright. Oh and I was thinking we could have our parents over and we can get one of those cakes and we can surprise them all."

"Yeah that could be fun, last time we just told them. We should do that. Maybe this weekend or something if they aren't busy."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh look the house is looking good." Lydia said. She pointed to the new house they were building in the same neighborhood as Scott and Allison. They had been considering getting their own home before they knew about the baby and once they found out he was along the way they knew they would need more space. And the neighborhood was very family friendly and Scott and Allison only lived a few streets away.

"Oh yeah it does. It looks like we'll be able to move in soon." He said as they drove past it and headed towards their friend's house where Cassidy was being watched. "Do you want to go out and get dinner after we pick up Cassidy?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." She said as he pulled up into the familiar driveway and got out of the car and went to the front door knocking, Scott opened it.

"Hey how'd the appointment go?" He asked.

"Really, really well." Lydia answered, a smile on her face remembering the news she had been told earlier.

"Awesome. She's in here in the living room, playing." Scott said leading them to the home's living room. Allison was watching TV in a rocking chair with her feet propped up on the ottoman; the two kids were playing with toys on the floor.

"How was she?" Stiles asked, and Cassidy recognized his voice and immediately stopped what she was doing and ran over to him.

"Daddy! You're back!" She smiled hugging him and he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you." She said burying her face into his shoulder. Scott and Allison were like aunt and uncle to her but she still cried if she had to be dropped off with them.

"I missed you too Cassidy." He said rubbing her back.

"She was prefect, as always." Allison told Lydia. "Much more behaved than mine." Allison explained and gestured to her son who was running toy cars into one another, they both laughed. "How did it go?"

"Very good."

"So what is it?" Allison asked impatiently.

"You can't tell anyone though. We're going to tell our parents this weekend."

"I promise."

"Me too!" Scott clarified.

"Ok. Well it's a boy."

"Really? Aw now you'll have one of each!" Allison squealed.

"I know, I'm so excited, I really wanted a boy."

"I know you did. Aw I'm so happy for you. I'd give you a hug if I could get up." Allison laughed. "Are you ready for a boy?" She asked Stiles.

"Yeah I think so, not much I could do if I wasn't." He said still holding Cassidy in his arms. Lydia's stomach growled.

"I think he's hungry." Lydia laughed.

"Well we better get going." Stiles said walking toward the front door. "Thanks for watching her." He grabbed the bag her dropped her off with from the table.

"Anytime!" Allison called out from the living room.

"And feel free to call us if baby McCall comes early, we'll be around." Lydia told Scott, she loved that both of their little families spent so much time together.

"Okay sounds like a plan." He laughed as the three (and a half) Stilinskis exited the home and went to the SUV.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Lydia asked Cassidy as Stiles put her in the carseat.

"Yes, Mommy I missed you." She said changing topics.

"I missed you too sweetie." She said kissing her forehead as Stiles finished and headed to get into the driver's side. "But I'm here now. So it's okay right."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I love you."

"I love you too Mommy, and Daddy." Stiles smiled form where he was sitting and Lydia shut the door and got into her seat, so they could go have a nice family dinner.


	31. Unexpected

**Author's Note: So I said I was going to do another installment of The Beach trip but I decided I was having too many Stydia family feels so you are getting this. But do not fret, there will be more part for The Beach trip. It will most likely be after Monday because I ****_plan_**** to write a new chapter for****_ This Might Hurt_**** but not sure about that yet. This chapter is a little sad. I just wanted to thank everyone for the compliments on this story and this one, so glad that I can do something that other people can appreciate. And if you guys have any ideas/head-cannons for this story let me know and maybe I'll take a crack at it. J **

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stiles sat straight up in bed hearing his daughter's muffled cries coming from down the hallway getting closer. He looked at the clock; it was only a quarter past two, at least tomorrow was Saturday. He rubbed a hand over his face to wake himself and see what was wrong. He quickly got out of his bed, waking an eight month pregnant Lydia, who was curled up under the covers.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She yawned, and now hearing her daughter's whimpers.

"I don't know, just stay here." He said as he walked out of their new home's master bedroom, tripping over a box they had yet to unpack, having just moved in a week ago. When he left the room he saw his daughter standing outside of her door crying.

"Daddy." She cried running to him and he immediately picked her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I had a bad dream that monsters were chasing me and…and…and…" she stuttered as her tears overwhelmed her. "They were gonna eat me." Luckily she had clear speech for a three year old, but then again both of her parents were incredibly intelligent (in their own respect).

"I promise no one is going to eat you Cassidy." He said pressing her into his chest her tears staining his tee shirt. But he didn't know if he could promise that though, as he suddenly remembered that his best friend was part wolf and that whole Kanima thing back in high school. "How about I take you back to your room and you can try to go back to sleep." He started walking closer to her room.

"No! I don't want to. Please I don't want to go back to sleep anymore." Her crying got worse than it was before, she never had a nightmare this bad before.

"Well, I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"No, Daddy, no." She latched her fingers onto his shirt with a death grip.

"Will you go to sleep if you come to bed with me and Mommy?" He was tired and desperate to get back to bed; he was willing to try anything but stay up with her all night. She nodded her head into his chest. "Alright well I'm only going to take you if you stop crying." He whispered and she did her best to sniff back the remaining tears. When they walked back into the room Lydia was still awake and sitting up.

"She had bad dream." Stiles said as he closed the door behind him and gently handed Lydia their daughter who hugged her, best she could with her pregnant belly.

"Oh no, that's not good." Lydia said stroking her daughter's strawberry blonde hair.

"Daddy said I'm going to sleep in here." Cassidy sniffled. Stiles got back into bed and under the covers.

"Well, as long as there's enough room for you, with Mommy's big belly." He said as Lydia set her in between the two of them and Stiles put his hand on his wife's stomach. Cassidy laughed lightly. "What do you think, is there enough room for you?"

"Yes." She smiled sincerely for the first time since he had found her in the hallway.

"Ok well we have to go to sleep no…ow" Lydia said as she clutched her belly.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She brushed it off. "It's probably just indigestion, or Braxton Hicks, or something."

"Ok, but let me know if it gets any worse."

"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know." She rolled her eyes, but knew at the same time she was thankful that she had such a worrisome husband. Lydia pulled the covers up around her body and Stiles did the same. Cassidy settled herself between her parents and nestled as close to her mother as her impending brother would allow.

"Goodnight girls." Stiles said, knowing he wouldn't be able to say just that for much longer.

"Goodnight Daddy." Cassidy giggled softly, finally done being sad and scared.

"Night babe." Lydia said smiling, happy to be cuddling peacefully with her little family before the new addition arrived. She was thrilled about the new baby but she was going to miss the days when it was just the three of them though.

A few hours later when it was finally light out Lydia crawled out of bed and went to use the bathroom when another sharp pain went through her abdomen. They felt like contractions but she chalked it up to Braxton Hicks contractions that she had read about, very common in her stage of pregnancy. She walked out into the bedroom still in her sleepwear that consisted of a pair of leggings and one of Stiles' old lacrosse shirts and smiled at her perfect little family in her bed in their perfect new house. While her daughter looked a lot like her, she looked like Stiles in little ways too, but mostly in her mannerisms and in the ways she acted. She was a lot like Lydia was at that age but there was definitely a lot of Stiles in her.

It was early but she decided she would make them pancakes for breakfast, something they all enjoyed eating. She went to the room where the new baby would have and unpacked the last box left in that room, glad that at least one room was pained and unpacked. Afterwards she went downstairs and started making breakfast when she heard her daughter come down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Hey, sweetie do you want any pancakes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes…what?" Lydia asked putting two on a plate and cutting them up into small pieces.

"Umm…yes please!"

"Much better." Lydia said putting the food down in front of her, making sure her daughter was using her manners. She went back to the stove and began to make another batch.

"Morning." Lydia giggled as she felt her husband's hands snake around her waist and felt his head rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning." He said kissing her cheek. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Cassidy's favorite."

"And they're your favorite too." She smiled; he always remembered the smallest things about her.

"You know too much about me." She teased. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." He said as she put three on a plate and handed it to him and he took it to the kitchen table, taking the sat across from their daughter. "Are you feeling good today?"

"Yeah so far so good." She said pouring the batter again. "I mean I'm a little uncomfortable but nothing too bad."

"No more of those Braxton things?" He asked getting up and pouring glasses of milk for the three of them.

"Well I think I felt a few this morning, but nothing detrimental." She didn't know for sure if that's what they were.

"Lydia, are you sure that's what they are?"

"Pretty sure. I mean I'm okay right now, right?"

"I guess, but if it gets worse I'm taking you to see a doctor."

"Alright fine." She just wanted him to shut up about it, she knew she should be aware but there was no use in worrying if it was something standard.

The family finished eating their breakfast and got dressed they spent the day playing outside in their new backyard on the brand new swing set they had just bought on the cool fall day enjoying each other's company. But all day Lydia noticed the pain increasing and it was getting to be worrisome.

"Okay I already called Scott, they're going to watch Cassidy while I take you to the hospital." Stiles spoke just after it began to get dark.

"Stiles, what? No, I'm not going to the hospital, I'm fine." He gave her his knowing look, knowing she was lying.

"It's already set up, we need to go. I packed a bag for us and for Cassidy. My dad's coming up tomorrow morning and he'll pick her up from Scott and Allison's if we don't come home tonight."

"Stiles I'll be fine."

"No arguing, we're going." He said helping her off the couch where and she and Cassidy had been watching a Finding Nemo. "Come on Cassidy, we have to get in the car." Stiles said and she did as she was told. Lydia helped her get her shoes and coat on while Stiles got their bags and put them in the car. "Alright, let's go." He said grabbing his daughter's hand and putting her in the car seat. Luckily this time around Lydia seemed more aware and able to at least walk around.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute." Stiles and Lydia hated telling her they were going to Scott and Allison's she always threw a fit. She liked it after she was there for a while, but when they dropped her off it was hell.

"Are you taking me to see Uncle Scott and Aunt Allie?" She folded her arms in anger.

"Yes baby but you're going to get to see baby Adam and help Aunt Allie take care of him. And tomorrow guess who's coming to see you." Lydia said trying avoid her daughter's cries and protests.

"Who?" She opened up.

"Grandpa."

"Really?!" She squealed, she loved all her grandparents but she and Stiles father had a special bond and he loved her so much.

"But only if you're good for Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison." Lydia warned. "So are you going to be good?" Stiles loved that his wife knew how to make her behave, he had a harder time because she had him wrapped around her finger.

"You're so good at this." He whispered to her, stifling a small laugh.

"I had practice keeping you in line." She smiled at him despite the pain that she felt thrust into her abdomen. When they finally got to the house Lydia and Stiles took her inside and said goodbye for the night, thanking them over and over for always watching her when they needed it. They finally made it to the hospital and were able to check in an hour afterwards and Lydia's doctor was there to meet her.

"Well I think you're going into early labor."

"What? I thought they were Braxton Hick contractions." She tried to clarify, nervousness taking over.

"Not they're real labor contractions and he's so far along that well we're going to have to deliver him tonight."

"Tonight?" Stiles chocked out.

"If you would have come in early we might have been able to stop it."

"I'm only eight months along. I was nine months with Cassidy."

"Well it can be different every time, but you have to have him soon, he's on his way. We're going to get you ready and send you up to labor and delivery. I'll be back in a minute, I have to call up there." She said walking out of the room.

"Stiles he's going to be a premie, he's going to be so small, and what if he doesn't make it. I should have listened to you. Oh my god." She started sobbing and he bent down next to the bed and rubbed her back.

"It's scary, I know. We can't do anything now. I'm scared too." He didn't know what it meant if he was born early but he knew that it would be small and delicate. "You have to do it. Can you do it?"

"I don't have a choice. I should have listened to you." She said, and they both laughed lightly and the doctor came back in with a few nurses who wheeled her up to the birthing wing of the hospital. The nurses went over everything; about that he was going to be small and that she couldn't get an epidural at this point and all of the other scary things that were going on. A few hours later and a few phone calls to everyone to let them know what was going on it was time for Lydia to push.

"Push sweetie" the doctor had been chanting this for an hour and Lydia felt like there had been no progress.

"I can't, I can't…" She whispered falling back on the pillows in exhaustion.

"He has to come out Lyd, and you're the only one that can make him okay. You have to do this babe. I'm sorry it hurts so much." He said rubbing her forehead with one hand and squeezing her hand with the other. About thirty minutes later the pushing had been worth it, they're little one had finally been pushed out.

"It's a boy."

"Look, Lyd it's a boy." Stiles said kissing her on the lips briefly.

"Why…why isn't he crying?" Lydia asked concerned, ignoring her husband. There was rushing around the room as a doctor was cleaning Lydia up and there was no cries uttered from the baby just people talking about him not breathing correctly. They made Stiles cut the umbilical cord fast and then they put something in the baby's mouth and he finally began to utter a cry. But the people were surrounding him talking about his lungs and getting him breathing good and they left the room in a rush. All while Lydia was getting stitched up and all while she cried because she hadn't even held him in her arms yet.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lydia asked. "I didn't get to hold him yet."

"They said they have to take him to the NICU, Lyd. He wasn't breathing right baby." Stiles said looking at her stroking her sweaty doused head. He was scared but he didn't let it show, she would break down even worse if he did.

"Well is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know baby. They have to get air in him. They're going to take care of him."

"I want to hold him."

"Me too. But they said once they get him set up in his cradle there and you feel better you can see him." He kissed the top of her head as the tears rolled down not only Lydia's face but a little from Stiles as well.


	32. The Beach Trip: Part Seven

**Author's Note: So here is another installment of The Beach Trip. I plan to continue this for a few more chapters mixed in with some other stuff, which reminds me, if you have any ideas/head-cannons for potential chapters let me know and put them in the reviews. And I got a suggestion for some Stydia smut since there is apparently a lack of it out there. I am going to take a stab at it in the next chapter but fair warning I am super inexperienced and unsexy so it probably won't be that good. And its probably going to be more "cute" then maybe you would like so I'll write it and you tell me if you want more and give me ideas for it. This chapter will be a little shorter because I want to write both & post them around the same time. Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Please keep reviewing and sending me ideas and enjoy this chapter.**

"Oh my God." Allison giggled as she walked into the room after a night of sleeping in Scott's room. Stiles and Lydia were on her bed, asleep, lying close to each other. Lydia hand was clutching Stiles' shirt and his hand was placed lightly around her waist. After he heard her speak he began to awake and open his eyes.

"Um. It's not what it looks like." Stiles said sitting up and realizing what Allison was witnessing. Lydia was beginning to stir and her eyes began to open.

"What's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. She suddenly came to the realization that Allison was seeing her in the same bed as Stiles.

"Did you guys…"

"What? No, of course not. We were just cuddling." Lydia said trying to explain the situation but she realized she just told her best friend that she had been cuddling with Stiles.

"Wait you were cuddling?" Allison laughed even harder, Stiles and Lydia stole quick glances at one another. Maybe it wasn't going to be so easy to have everyone know they were together.

"Yes Allison, is there a problem?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow waiting her friend to stop her cackling, Stiles sat there in silence unsure of what to do next.

"No it's just that it's Stiles and…" Her voice was evening out and her laughter was dying down significantly.

"And?"

"And I guess I just never thought you and Stiles would be cuddling, at least not any time soon." She admitted.

"Well you better get used to the idea of it because he's my boyfriend and that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do." Lydia said a-matter-of-factly.

"I guess so." Allison said a little taken back that she had just called Stiles her boyfriend. "I'm just going to go grab a shower." She said going to the closet and grabbing clothes before going into the bathroom.

"What?" She asked Stiles, who was staring at her intently.

"You just called me your boyfriend." He pointed out.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" She asked, realizing herself that she had indeed called him that.

"No, I just didn't know that what we were." He replied shyly, his lips giving way to a smile. Lydia reached over and grabbed his hand rubbing her thumb back and forth on his hand.

"Well good because I really want you to be my boyfriend."

"I've only wanted you to be my girlfriend for like nine years."

"Nine years?"

"Give or take a few months." He said as he looked down at her hands and intertwined their fingers together. "So are we going to tell people, considering how poorly that just went."

"Maybe we shouldn't _say_ anything. We can do PDA, and if anyone notices, they notice. If they don't then they don't."

"Okay that sounds fine, but can I at least tell Scott? And can I tell my dad?"

"Of course you can tell your dad and Scott. I mean we can tell who we want but maybe it will just be fun to freak everyone out."

"True. Just as long as they don't laugh hysterically like Allison did…"

"If they do, I'll make sure it never happens again."

"Alright then, hopefully you don't have to knock anyone out." He laughed as he settled back into the bed as did she. She turned on the television and they sat next to each other, curled up and cuddling under the covers.

"How come I never noticed how cute you were before?" She asked as she watched him paying attention to the TV and rubbed her thumb on his cheek and chin.

"I don't know, I mean I am pretty cute, I really don't know how you missed it." She giggled and moved his face so he was looking right at her. She put her lips on his and kissed him for a solid thirty seconds. "I wish I could wake up like this every day." He admitted before Allison came out of the bathroom.

After Allison exited the room Lydia headed into the bathroom to get ready and Stiles discreetly went back to his room to get ready for the day. Stiles decided to wait a little while to tell Scott, to see if he would notice.

They had decided to go to the go kart park that was within walking distance to the boardwalk amusement park. Lydia and Stiles held hands all day and rode rides together, just the two of them. No one really noticed that though, but the noticed the short kisses they shared and the one time that they briefly had their arms around each other for a moment. Scott's eyes about popped out of his head and he had to clarify with Allison that he had actually seen what he thought he did. When they got home after dinner and playing in the miniature amusement park everyone decided to go out swimming in the pool or to hang out on the beach and watch the sunset.

"Come on, we have to do something. Where's your laptop?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, my room, why?"

"You'll see." She said grabbing his arm and taking him to his room. "Oh my gosh this place is gross." Lydia said as she looked at the boy's room which was covered in dirty clothes and other various items.

"Yeah I know, I've been meaning to clean up in here."

"Ok grab your laptop, we'll do it in the kitchen, I can't stand all of these dirty clothes surrounding me." She said before leaving the room and sitting at the kitchen table and a few seconds later Stiles brought his laptop out and he signed himself in.

"Now let me see it." She grabbed the laptop and pulled up Facebook and going to the "Edit" page where the "Relationship" part was and changed it from "Single" to _"In a Relationship with Lydia Martin_." Her phone buzzed and he looked over her shoulder, she was approving the request on her phone. "And I just changed mine." She said pointing at his new feed it flashed the words _"Lydia Martin is In a Relationship with Stiles Stilinski."_

"It's official?"

"It's official." She confirmed moving to kiss him for the tenth time that day.

"What about not telling anyone or whatever."

"After today Stiles, I think they know.

"Okay, let's go walk on the beach or something, watch the sunset." She smiled and kissed him again before getting up and heading to the sliding glass door, he grabbed her hand and followed her out excited to finally call her his for once.


	33. His First

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at smut, please forgive me. It's probably cuter than it is sexy. Maybe? I don't know.**

Lydia and Stiles were snuggled under a tan cashmere afghan on their six month anniversary. It was almost Christmas time and there was almost a foot of snow on the ground and it was still falling out of the sky. Lydia's parents were gone, as usual and Stiles was keeping her company as they watched _The Notebook_ for the thousandth time. Scott was currently trying to figure out the new werewolf problem with Derek but nothing bad was happening tonight so he was happy to be spending his it with Lydia. They had finished a nice dinner out and they were now enjoying a bottle of wine Lydia had at her house.

Stiles didn't mind watching this movie but he had seen it so many times. He didn't mind though, by the time they had gotten halfway into the movie they usually started making out. Lydia was intently watching the movie when Stiles pressed his lips to her neck. She smiled warmly, turning to face him.

"Stiles."

"What?" He asked, using his innocent face and she smiled. He wasn't about to miss his opportunity to kiss her straight on the lips and that's what he did. She smiled into the kiss, happy that they had gotten to the point in their relationship where he could kiss her first.

It was light at first and chaste but then their lips began to part and his tongue quickly darted in and out of her mouth. They continued like they normally did until Lydia crawled on top of Stiles, straddling him and running her hand through his long hair, gripping it. He rested his hands on her waist, lightly pinching the skin there, she smiled, it had tickled her in the smallest way.

She removed her lips from his and kissed the area just under his ear trailing light kisses down his neck. Stiles didn't know what was happening; usually they just stuck to mouth kissing and no straddling what so ever.

"Lydia." He moaned lightly and she returned to his lips and slid her way off of the couch they both managed to get up off of it lips and tongues still touching each other's, sliding in and out of each other's soft lips.

She grasped his shirt with one hand and his neck with the other, his hands were still on her waist.

"Stiles."

"What?" He asked trying to cover his mouth with hers.

"Touch me."

"What? I am." She sighed and grabbed a hand and slid it down over behind and pressed her body closer to his making sure her breasts were flush against his strong chest. She kissed his neck again and he moaned and took his turn on her. Leaving a few red marks on her neck as she hissed in pleasure.

He returned to kissing her lips and he slowly started inching his other hand up her waist his thumb brushing the bottom of her breast with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and moved it so it was fully covering it and he gave it a light squeeze making her want him right there. She felt him growing into her leg.

"Upstairs?" She asked in between their tounges moving against one another.

"Ye-ah." He moaned out and inched his way backwards towards the stairs. She let go of him and ran up the stairs to her room and he followed, not knowing how much longer things would last.

She was waiting for him at her doorway and she lifted his long sleeve shirt over his head before kissing him passionately again. He helped her unbutton hers and take it off as well. She reached down to the buttons on her slacks and managed to kick off her pants so she was clad in her bra and panties. She kissed his neck all the way down to his naval as she got on her knees and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, feeling his hardness. She tried to hurry.

He was in nothing but his boxers and they began kissing again, he pushed her lightly onto her bed. He moved so he was above her, she sat up slightly and with a little help he was able to undo her bra and set her large breasts free.

He brought his face down to her collarbone kissing her neck and getting to her breasts. Kissing them, and licking them sending her into a frenzy.

"St-t-tiles." She whimpered and while he was still suckiling her nipple he moved his hands down and slid her underwear off.

"Your turn." She whispered sitting up and rolling down his boxers to reveal what was underneath. "Here" she said handing him the object in the foil wrapper. He covered it up and kissed her inner thigh making Lydia cry out for him.

"You know this is my first time right? It's not going to be good." He informed her in a whisper and she giggled.

"I'll be gentle." She said before biting his ear.

"Are you sure?" They had talked about this for weeks, she was ready.

"Stiles, I need you. Now." She told him trying to get him to hurry along. That was the only prompting he needed. He separated her legs gently with his hand and put himself inside of her moaning at the sensation.

"Lydia." He said as she kissed him from his mouth to his nipple, nibbling and suckling lightly. "Oh god." He said as he moved deeper inside of her.

"Yes." She moaned as he licked and pinched her sensitive breasts.

After minutes of him rocking back and forth into her he felt himself let loose and he fell gangly on top of her wishing to do it again already. He carefully slid out of her and disposed of the condom.

"Oh my god." Was all he was able to utter.


	34. Stable

**Author's Note: Sorry for the terrible smut because I cannot write smut, but I did warn you guys though lol. But the writing on the last few chapters seemed a little sloppy and I apologize. I really liked Chapter Thirty until I messed up the end so I'm sorry. But this chapter is a continuation of it and hopefully I redeem myself. And I plan on doing another chapter or so of The Beach Trip, I might even scrap the last chapter I wrote because it was written kind of poorly. I don't know, let me know what you think on the previous Beach Trip and let me know if you'd like me to rewrite it, scrap it, or just move on. Once again, thanks for reading!**

After the nurses had taken their baby to the NICU and the nurse had finished fixing up Lydia, her doctor returned to explain what was going on. They had called their parents to let them know the baby was born. It was early in the morning and Cassidy had been picked up by Stiles' father and was already back at the new house with her and Lydia's mom was on her way to the hospital, driving all the way from Beacon Hills. Only twenty minutes had passed before she returned but it had felt like a lifetime.

"How are we feeling?" Lydia's doctor asked as she entered the room.

"I want to see my baby." She stated, ignoring the doctor's question. Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand to try and comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Well first I need to assess you. The faster you answer my questions the faster I can tell you what's going on."

"Okay." She whispered.

"So how are you feeling? Good?"

"I'm exhausted and sore."

"That's completely normal and to be expected." The doctor asked her a few more questions and checked her over to make sure the nurse had cleaned her up properly. The whole process only took about ten minutes but they just wanted to know if their baby was okay.

"So the baby is stabilized and hooked up to a breathing machine up in the NICU. He is only about four and half pounds though, so there is that to worry about as well."

"Oh my god." Lydia said, covering her mouth and letting the tears that had welled up fall down her cheeks.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles said, unsure really of what all she meant. He didn't have any clue what she was saying. They hadn't had to go through anything like this with Cassidy; she had been on time and a healthy baby with zero complication when she was born.

"He should be fine. This happens just about every day. He's small but he's a lot healthier than a lot of those babies in there. And I'm not just saying that. But we still have to monitor him and keep him on the breathing machine. He'll probably being here a few days after you leave too as well."

"When can I hold him?" Lydia asked in between tears.

"Well probably not for a while, maybe a few days."

"What…can I see him at least?" She asked almost begging.

"You aren't healed enough yet and you're exhausted. You need to get some rest first. I'm sorry." She replied giving a sympathetic smile. Lydia about lost it and reached for Stiles. He wrapped his arms around her best he could in the awkward position they were in, she gripped his tee shirt and cried hard into it for a few moments.

"When can I see him?" She whispered after wiping some tears off of her cheeks.

"We're going to wheel you up to a different room for you to settle into in a few minutes so that you can get some rest. Then once you sleep for a few hours we'll let you see him."

"So, today then?" She asked, a small amount of hope returning to her voice.

"Oh definitely, sweetie, just later okay. And once we get you settled your husband can go see him." She told Lydia who began to sob quietly.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." He whispered in her ear, as he reached to hug her again.

"No, I want you to go. Please go. So you can tell me that he's alright."

"You won't be able to hold him yet, but you can hold his hand and take a few pictures of him in the incubator." The doctor explained and Stiles nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes, to get you to your new room."

"Are you sure you want me to go in there without you? I know you really want to see him." Stiles wanted to confirm she would be okay if he saw their baby after the doctor left.

"Yes it's okay if you go. One of us should get to see him." She told her husband as she tried to wipe off some more tears with a tissue. "But can you wait until my mom gets here so that she can stay in the room with me?"

"Of course baby." He said kissing the top of her head as she wrapped his arms around his torso the best she could.

"And can you take lots of pictures of him and tell him that I love him?" She asked as she mumbled into his chest.

"I can do that for you." He kissed her head and held her for a while until the doctor came back. They took her up to the new room, and then her mom came after a few minutes bringing a few things she had forgot to bring from home.

"Hey mom." Lydia said when she saw her mom come in the door.

"Hey baby, how are you doing." She asked hugging her daughter and putting down the bag she had.

"Holding up." She answered as her mother gave Stiles a quick hug.

"How is he doing?" Her mother asked with hesitation.

"He's only four and half pounds, and they have him hooked up to a breathing machine right now. They said he might be here a while." Stiles explained.

"Oh no, that's terrible."

"They said he's doing good though, compared to other babies they've seen in the NICU."

"Well that's good I suppose. Have you seen him yet?

"No." Lydia whispered, almost ashamed of it.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

"They said I can see him after I've rested, later today. But they said Stiles can go see him now."

"She wanted me to wait until you got here so she wouldn't be alone." He explained.

"Okay well…I'm here now. You should go see if you can see him." Her mother urged. "I'll take care of Lydia here. I'll get you all settled in here, brush your hair, make you feel a little more comfortable okay?"

"Alright mom." She answered before looking at Stiles. "Babe, you should try to go see him now."

"Okay Lyd, I'll take lots of pictures for you." He said kissing her lips and then her forehead and giving her hand a squeeze.

After Stiles left Lydia's mother helped her get her hair brushed, wiped her face free of post labor sweat and tears, and fluffed all of her pillows to help get her comfortable.

Stiles went out to the nurses' station and someone took him to NICU. The made him wash his hands a few times to be through.

"What's the baby's name?" One of the nurses working there asked.

"Oh…we haven't named him yet actually." He said, just now remembering.

"Well what's the last name?"

"Stilinski." He answered with no hesitation, looking behind the short nurse, trying to figure out where his son was.

"Oh right, born about an hour ago right?"

"Yep that's him." He smiled thinking about how now he was the father of two kids. Lydia's kids for that matter.

"Here he is. You can put your hands through the arm holes here if you want to." The nurse told him and showed him what she meant. Stiles immediately felt tears rush to his eyes seeing his son in the small, clear box.

"He's so small." He said reaching his hand into one of the arm holes and putting one of his fingers into his son's small hand. "Uh would you mind, taking a few pictures of me and him, so my wife can see?" He asked reaching in his pocket for his iPhone.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled sweetly and took the phone from him and snapped a few pictures of the father and son. "You can't stay real long, we have to make our rounds soon, but take your time." He took the phone from her, realizing it was early in the morning, when the day starts for most people.

"Alright." Stiles said nodding. He took a few more pictures of the baby and smiled at him for a while just longing to hold him for even moment. He couldn't even imagine how Lydia felt; she had only seen him from afar for a minute. "Hey, I got to go bud. But I'll be back. Hopefully, with Mommy next time." He felt a tear drop from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. "Be strong bud okay? I love you and so does your Mommy and we want you to get better."

"Did you see Cassidy?" Lydia asked her mom, who had stopped by the new house on her way to the hospital.

"No but John was awake when I stopped by he said she was good. She missed you last night."

"Maybe he can bring her in soon, so I can hold one of my babies." She sighed sadly.

"Well sweetie, you have to sleep first but I'll call him and let him know you want to see her. You really need to go to sleep."

"I will when Stiles gets back. I want to know if he's okay or not yet."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No not yet." She answered as Stiles came back in the room, looking tired, sad, and happy all at the same time. "How is he?" She asked with concern as her husband kissed her forehead before collapsing into a chair.

"Small. Really, really small. But he was so perfect Lydia. He's got a little bit of brown hair and he's got a strong little grip." He smiled, remembering how perfect his baby was. "But you know he needs a name right?"

"I know, we'll figure that out after I sleep. What else was he like?" She felt so dumb; she was his mother and knew nothing about him.

"He was just so calm Lyd and he looks like both of us I think." He smirked and Lydia's mother smiled at how good of a man her son in law was to her daughter.

"Can we see pictures?" Her mom spoke up and asked.

"Oh yeah of course, I almost forgot." He laughed and took his phone out of his pocket and handed to Lydia who scrolled through, tearing up.

"He is really little." She said covering her mouth with one of her hands. "Are they sure he's going to be alright?"

"Yeah the nurse said he was doing really well."

"Knock, knock." A nurse said coming in to the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we were wondering if you were planning on breast feeding your baby?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well would you mind trying to pump before you go to sleep so if he gets hungry and you're asleep we can try to feed him?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said, feeling tiredness creep around her.

"After this you can go right to sleep, I promise." Lydia pumped and felt embarrassed not being able to actually feed her newborn but she looked at pictures on Stiles' phone and had him hold her until she was done.

"Alright Lyd I'll see you when I wake up." Stiles said kissing his wife on the lips and walking over to his makeshift bed on the hospital room couch.

"Goodnight babe." She said closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

**AN: OMG who saw that trailer for the rest of the season from Comic Con? *dying***


	35. The Beach Trip: Part Eight

**Author's Note: Guy I am still freaking out over that Stydia kiss we saw. Like what even? Where did that come from? Actually I don't care; I just can't wait to see it. And the best part is that it's going to happen before the second part of this season so that's really nice. That will help me get through the break. **

**So on with the story this will be another installment of The Beach Trip, I am so glad you guys are liking it! After this chapter I'm not sure when I'll post again, my grandmother passed away and I have to go to the funeral and such. So please forgive me, enjoy this chapter and wait patiently for the next one. Lol this chapter for some reason started focusing on Lydia's chest for some reason IDK, but it feels true to the ways the characters would react so it doesn't matter too much.**

**_ALSO_****: If you want the Beach Trip to continue give me some ideas on what else they could do while they are there.**

After Lydia and Stiles made their relationship online official they just sort of hung out with the rest of the group. They all decided to watch a movie in the home's living room. Someone had picked a scary movie and they were all curled up on the couch screaming every few minutes, especially the girls. Maybe being around wolves and mythical creatures put them more on edge. Stiles didn't mind so much though, it wasn't too scary and he had Lydia next to him. The movie was really the furthest thing from his mind.

First she had just been sitting next to him holding his hand, and then she kept hiding her eyes into his shoulder. Finally he mustered up enough courage to put his arm around her shoulder, accidently bumping Scott's arm that was around Allison who was sitting next to Lydia. He didn't seem to notice though but he finally settled his arm around her and she moved even closer to him. He tried to repress the cheesy smile on his face but it was hard, especially when she began hide her face in his chest and he was able to hold her from the waist, bring her as close as possible to him. The movie ended and everyone went to bed.

The next morning everyone was already out on the beach, somewhat early even. The girls tried working on their tans again while the boys were trying to skim and boogie board. They did come out of the water every so often to reapply sunscreen and flirt with the girls.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stiles asked Lydia after he took a seat in the sand next to her. She sat up and took her sunglasses off to get a better look at him.

"Yes." She insisted.

"I was wondering, since we didn't really do it before, that we could…"

"Spit it  
out Stilinski." She urged with a smirk, making him lose his mind and train of thought for a moment.

"Okay I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"So it going to be just me and you?"

"Yes, just me and you, if that's okay. Everyone else is doing their own thing tonight."

"So like a date?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I mean I guess, yeah." He said looking down at the sand like it was the most interesting on the planet.

"Alright." She said putting her sunglasses back on.

"So it's a 'yes', really?"

"Stiles, it's not like I'm going to say no, I am your…girlfriend." She said, still trying to process that fact in her head. He chuckled.

"I guess that's true." He smiled and placed his hand on hers before he went back into the water with everyone else.

Lydia was getting ready for her date with Stiles. Showering, makeup, doing hair, all of the fun stuff girls do. But she was having a hell of a time trying to calm herself down. She was nervous to say the least, and excited at the same time, definitely the butterflies in the stomach feeling. But she managed to get through her shower and the whole putting on the make-up but she was currently standing in her towel in the room's walking closet.

"Allison, help me please?" Lydia begged. "I have nothing to wear."

"No, you have plenty to wear; you just don't know what to wear. There's a big difference." Allison pointed out as she walked into the closet to help her friend.

"Can you please just help me? I still need to do my hair and I have to go soon." Lydia said trying to stomp her feet without letting her towel fall off of her. Allison covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "What?"

"It's funny to see you get so worked up about a date with Stiles."

"Well believe it." Lydia said looking at some things she had hung up on the hangers.

"It's especially funny since you didn't even know who he was less than three years ago." Lydia felt instantly bad. Everyone thought Lydia didn't know or notice his presence before tenth grade but that wasn't true. She knew who he was since elementary school; they had even been friends when they were that age. And in middle school he had been her academic competition. She had ignored him in high school for a while though, during her rise to popularity. She felt bad about that now, considering how much he had cared for her.

"Well I know him now and he's probably waiting for me so we need to pick up the pace here." Lydia insisted.

"How about this?" Allison asked holding up a dressier type of sundress that was white with blue paisley print on it. "And you can wear it with your nude flats and a jean jacket; it's supposed to be chilly tonight." Allison suggested as Lydia crabbed it from her and inspected it.

"Hmmm. I guess it will work. I wasn't expecting to go out on a date; I didn't bring anything for this sort of activity." She whined grabbing the jean jacket and nude flats as well.

"Lydia you brought plenary of other dresses."

"Yeah but they're like club or party outfits. But this should work, it's casual but cute. Thank you for helping though."

"Anytime. But could you please hurry, I have a date I need to get ready for too." Lydia did her hair with loose curls and put on the dress, impressed with the way the dress gave her the perfect amount of cleavage and it made her hip to waist ratio look perfect. She slipped on her shoes and exited the bathroom, grabbing her purse and jacket.

"It's all yours." Lydia told Allison, as she prepared to leave the room.

"Thanks. Wow you look good. How does your chest look like that, its so not fair."

"What can I say; some of us get all the luck. I mean I see dead people and I have a fabulous chest." She laughed, and was honest, not everything about her was perfect, even if she pretended it was.

"Well I think Stiles is the lucky one tonight." She cackled as she went into the bathroom.

Lydia walked downstairs to where all of the boys were hanging out. Stiles was standing behind the back of the couch, pool stick in hand, waiting for Isaac to make the next move. He hadn't noticed her yet so she took a moment to appreciate how cute he looked in his simple baseball tee shirt and kakis outfit.

"Hey are you ready?" Lydia asked Stiles after quietly walking up to him and placing her hand on his back, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me take one more shot." He said walking over to the opposite side of the table. He got what he was aiming for and smiled at Isaac, he must have won. When he looked at Lydia he didn't stop, he was staring.

"Wow you look…" Hot, sexy, pretty, Lydia thought in her head. "Beautiful." He said smiling and she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, she wasn't used to hearing the word beautiful.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear. She was okay with him thinking she was those other things because she was pretty sure he thought she was those adjectives as well but something about the way he said it made her feel the butterflies again.

They waited outside for the cab that was going to pick them up, they held hands and looked at the sunset to pass the time.

"So what are we doing?" Lydia asked Stiles once they got into the cab.

"I don't know, you'll just have to see." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully before taking her camera out of her purse.

"We need to take a picture." She demanded.

"Okay but why?"

"It's out first date, we need to document it, put it on Facebook, all that stuff." She said scooting closer to him and taking a picture of the both of them, and then she took one of just him making a dumb face.

"Here, let me take one of you." He said taking one of her smiling her normal smile. Afterwards they got to the restaurant, nothing fancy but it was still nice, especially for their first date. Stiles was, as always, the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for her and pulled her seat out for her, she could tell he had been waiting for this for a while and the whole thing really meant a lot to him.

"Gosh Lydia you just look so great." He told her after they had ordered their food. She blushed because she knew it was completely genuine.

"Thanks Stiles, you look pretty good too. Handsome." She told him as she began the whole footsies thing again, brushing her foot up against his leg lightly.

"Thanks." He smiled shyly. They talked about dumb little things while they waited for their food, their favorite things and anything but the werewolf problems that still lingered in Beacon Hills. She did catch him staring though.

"Stiles!" He moved his eyes to her face. "What are you looking at?" His face turned bright red.

"Uh…uh nothing. Just this um." He tried to come up with something, anything, but it clearly wasn't working out for him.

"Were you just staring at my chest?" She said in an unidentifiable tone.

"Um ye-no, no." She continued to look at his guilty face, which made him feel even guiltier. "Uh…yes." He put a hand to his forehead hoping to avoid eye contact.

"Its…fine Stiles."

"Wha? What? Really?"

"Yeah I mean I figured that's why you liked me so much in the first place. Most guys like me because they think I'm pretty or whatever."

"Lydia, I definitely don't like you because of how you look. I mean sure that a bonus and all. But I like who you are, what your personality is like. I always have."

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah I mean like I said you're beautiful, stunning actually. But I don't know it's something deeper than that. I mean maybe that's just me."

"No I get what you're saying. I mean you're pretty adorable and all but I wouldn't have agreed to do this unless I felt something else."

"Well…good." He stammered unsure of what to say, honestly he was surprised her feelings about him were similar. But over the past year they had become really good, close friends with all the werewolf stuff. And not his waiting paid off, it didn't sound like this was going to be a fling. Waiting for her to feel the same (unspoken, of course) connection he did all those years ago.

"But anyway, you are allowed to look at me and…whatever part of me you want as long as you pay attention to what I'm saying and you don't make it creepy. I mean I'm your girlfriend now; you're the _only_ one who's allowed to be looking."

"R-r-really?" He asked taking a glance at her chest.

"You're allowed to look longer than that though. I mean if you want. But yeah I mean you don't own me but I'm still yours. And you might want to tell Isaac not to stare at them." She hinted.

"Isaac was staring at your boobs?!"

"Uh yeah, and you didn't even notice. I mean it happens but I am your girlfriend you might want to tell him not to look so hard if you see him do it again. I know they look good but I wore this so you could see them not him." She suggested sipping from her straw, giggling at his mini freak out.

"Huh, can't believe I didn't notice." He said, but now he was staring.

"Okay hello, honey, now you're gawking at them." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god. Sorry I'm just not used to this." He said laughing. "But I'll definitely tell Isaac to chill out if I see him staring.

"Sound good. And it's okay you can gawk, just not in public." She winked and he about lost his mind sitting there as the waiter came out with their food.


End file.
